Baby Berry
by Cyberbaby
Summary: Those who left the story please read a/n in the next chapter cause there is no Brittana being added, thanks! This is a mommy/baby kink story so if it doesn't interest you please pass over it. This kink is not for everyone. For livejournal prompt.
1. Chapter 1

A bit of Mommy! Kink, post-Beth: Quinn breastfeeds Rachel. Rachel gets so turned on she has to stop and grind against Quinn's thigh. Desperate! Rachel. And it would be kind of cool if they called each other 'mommy' and 'baby'. But, you know, no pressure .com/glee_kink_?thread=4715464#t4715464

Rachel had no clue how this whole thing started. She'd never been one to be really into sex even though she knew that all girls wanted it just as much as guys and she certainly never thought that she would be turned on by anything other than vanilla sex but here she was on the door step of someone who has tormented her day in and day out. Smoothing down her skirt with her tiny hands trying to make herself presentable, shaking her head and rolling her eyes at the very thought of trying to be presentable for this person. Taking a deep breath she raised her hand to knock, hesitating before putting her hand back down at her side and sighing.

The door swung open suddenly revealing a tall lean figure smirking down on her making Rachel shift her feet uncomfortably, "Why are you just standing there huh little girl?" the voice purred and lowered to a highly arousing octave.

Gulping Rachel just shivered as a rush of heat pooled in her panties, shifting again she shrugged. The figure held a hand out which the small diva after a couple of seconds debating with herself took it and was led into the large house or mansion really. The two of them walked through a parlor which was decorated with expensive furniture, it hardly looked lived in and Rachel felt bad for the people living in this place before her mind was pulled back to the soft hand leading her which tugged her toward some stairs.

"Don't worry no one is here,"

"You're all alone?" Rachel asked with doe like eyes as she watched photo after photo on the walls pass by showing the family in staunch matching clothes and tight lip faces with no humor with in their eyes.

The person holding her hand suddenly stopped and turned laying intense happy eyes on her, "Why not? I am a teenager, I think I'm old enough to stay by myself. Unlike some."

Rachel blushed heavily as the lust filled hazel eyes burned into her. A tug on her hand had her following a giggle into a white door. The room was large with a walk in closet, a four poster bed, two side tables by the bed, a dresser off to the right and a large body mirror to the left.

"Wow." the brunette had never seen a room this big before, even her parents bedroom was smaller, "This is huge."

Another chuckle escaped the throat of her tormentor, "I'm glad you like it although you'll hardly be in here when you do come over."

"Why not?" Rachel asked turning quickly unsure what that comment could have meant.

The taller figure smirked motioning with her forefinger for Rachel to follow her. The two walked over the closet where a hidden door sat behind rows and rows of clothes, "I had this made especially for you baby,"

Opening the door revealed a large nursery. A crib to the right, changing table to the left and beside that a television on top of a TV stand. Some toys lay at the base of a toy chest but most were put away, a rocking chair was next to the crib and gold stars littered the wallpaper. Walking in Rachel stared wide eyed, "Mine?" she asked with a heated blush.

"All yours." was said close to her side with a soft cool hand caressing her cheek, "Seems like my baby has some heat to her cheeks."

That line just made her blush harder and look away out a large bay like window so she did not see the nursery or the person's face beside her, "Don't...I just came to tell you I don't want this."

A chuckle escaped, "I don't care if you want it although I'm sure once I put my hand in your pants your pussy will tell me differently."

"Quinn...that is not funny." Rachel stamped her foot earning her a quirk of an eyebrow from the cheerleader making her feel like the child she sure Quinn was seeing before her.

Licking her lips Quinn nodded with a thoughtful expression, "If you didn't want this, which I'm sure you do, you could have called or texted me instead of coming over." The blonde stalked closer, "Instead of following me up here."

Rachel bit her lip taking a step back, "I thought it...would be...more appropriate if I did it in person besides..."

A finger lay upon her lips making her wonder when Quinn got so close so their bodies pressed into each other. The blonde's milk filled breasts full and large pushing into her tiny barely there double A-cup breasts. Swallowing was difficult with this close proximity, she really did want to tell the cheerleader off and stalk off but after the incident at school Quinn had her mind shut down and her body was frozen on the spot.

Hazel eyes roamed hungrily up and down the petite girl's body sending more shivers over her body, "No more big sentences."

"But..." a strong hand on her wrist sending some pain down to her toes silenced her.

"I said no little girl," this made Rachel whimper and nod her head, "Such a good baby...now come with me."

Quinn led Rachel toward the changing table where she expertly picked the tiny girl up and laid her down on the table. The blonde than bent down for a second than stood up with a white diaper with loony toon characters pasted on it. Rachel quickly shook her head and started sitting up protesting.

"I'm not wearing a diaper Quinn," her voice rose before dying down with a puff of air rushing out as the blonde pushed her easily back down.

"Yes you are. I'm not letting you make a mess in your underwear like you did at school; you proved to me that you're not ready for big girl undies so lay still baby or you'll be spanked."

Rachel's eyes widen her hand twitching to touch her back side at the thought of earlier today and how Quinn's hands slapped against her ass making it sore and red. Licking her head she sighed, "Please...I...can use the toilet."

"The potty" Quinn corrected knowing it would make Rachel even more uneasy, "…and I'm sure if you could you wouldn't have pissed on me now would you?" Quinn locked a steely gaze on Rachel who gave a pout shaking her head, "Exactly...so let's get you in **your** diaper. Plus it will help remind you that you," Quinn ran her finger down the smaller girl's lips, chin, down her neck painfully slow, going between the valley of her breasts and over her stomach to settle between her legs pushing in making Rachel's hip jump slightly before trailing down her leg, "...are nothing but a little girl who does as she's told."

Knowing that she could not fight Quinn, the fight long since gone in the bathroom at school, she let her mind play that scene over again as the teenager standing before her popped the button of her jeans so they could be taken off.

_Rachel sighed as she ran late into McKinley for the first time since she started preschool. She blames her father who had been trying Christmas lights to see if they still worked for next year since this year they celebrated Hanukkah due to the fact that she is both Jewish and Christian although she prefers her Jewish heritage due to it making her closer to her favorite actress of all time, Barbra Streisand. Her father blew a fuse at midnight and neither of her fathers came to reset her alarm which got her up twenty minutes after the first bell rang._

_Running to her locker trying to forget the pressure building in her bladder because she really did not have time to stop at the restroom before going to her first period where she was sure all eyes would be on her as the door slammed behind her. Grabbing her math book she trudge to the one class she was actually having trouble in though she would not let anyone know that because she can handle the situation, it would just be a few late night studying in the next few weeks._

_Opening the heavy door she groaned noticing that the only open seat was near Quinn Fabray who uncharactiscally smiled gentle at her with a barely there nod. Furrowing her brows at the joke that she was sure was going to come up she made her way to the seat after the teacher lectured her about being on time. She really wanted to roll her eyes; she had never been late so why would this one time warrant a warning at all. Sitting down she allowed a brief glance at Quinn who just smirked down into her desk feeling the brown eyes unsurely looking at her._

_Catching her self staring she glanced down at her desk getting her note book out to take notes. A few minutes passed as the teacher droned on about equations that meant nothing to her before a sigh on her left caught her attention. Blinking she glanced over to the noise to see Quinn slouched in her chair staring at Rachel's legs in the skirt she was wearing. Blushing she cleared her throat to get the girl's attention, Quinn raised her eyes to see that she had been caught but instead of looking away she just licked her lips unashamed at being seen, "Nice legs, short stuff."_

_Rachel choked on her own saliva at the comment before widening her eyes and putting her eyes on her paper. Her bladder distracted her from the inappropriate thoughts swimming in her head, she should not fantasize about the head cheerleader between her legs anyway. She shifted and glanced at the clock seeing five more minutes left, and then she'd have five minutes to go to the bathroom._

_"Problem?" Quinn leaned over and whispered._

_Rachel shook her head, "No," she squeaked out._

_"Hmmm...Looks to me like you need to go to the bathroom."_

_"Quinn and Rachel do you need to share something with the class?" The teacher growled not liking the fact he was being interrupted. _

_"Nothing." the cheerleader smiled innocently before looking at her paper._

_Rachel sat completely still for a moment. Why was Quinn talking to her? What was with that bathroom comment, although she did really need to use it even more now that the blonde mentioned it. _

_The bell rang and she stuffed her things into her bag than rushed out only to find the bathroom closest was closed._

_"If the teacher didn't interrupt," Quinn sighed passing by._

_"You knew!" Rachel called out to the retreating form but it was no use, she wasted her time and would have to wait._

_Well the wait was over by lunch time, she had thirty minutes and that was plenty of time to run off to the restroom. Dropping her things off she ran to the far east bathroom, it was hardly used by anyone now that there was a bathroom near the lunch room which made this bathroom perfect for cleaning up slushy facials without being caught with a shirt off. When she entered she did not expect to see Quinn coming out of one of the stalls, silence came over the room while they stared at each other._

_Quinn just took a deep breath and went over to the sink to wash her hands, "You shouldn't stare little girl,"_

_Rachel furrowed her brows not understanding why her body just heated up at that comment or why the head cheerleader had said it to her in the first place. Steeling her shoulders and standing up straighter she glared at the taller teenager, "You're one to talk Quinn. Your eyes had a hard time leaving me during first period."_

"_Your right. I'm sorry," Quinn wiped her hand on a paper towel while trying to hide the smirk threatening to form at the confused glance of Rachel, "I should practice what I preach but you do have to admit I was admiring beauty while you were just…" she turned around putting her hands on her hip giving off the famous HBIC attitude she perfected over the years, "…giving me the evil eye."_

_Rachel just rolled her eyes, "I'm sure that whatever joke you are coming up with is going to be epic but please let me just inform you that I'm not going to fall for it."_

"_You talk way too much for someone so small." The blonde growled not liking the tone in the diva's voice and being upset at herself for letting Rachel get under her skin._

"_Oh me sorry I talk so big," Rachel drawled as babyish as she could hoping to get a rise out of the girl before her, she was fed up with being bullied around by people who did not consider her feelings in the conversations_

_This set Quinn off, if she wasn't so damn horny at the moment than maybe she would have been able to control her urges to take the small diva up against the wall or sink or piano or anywhere as long as her fingers got to be clenched between the brunette's tight wet walls. _

"_You really shouldn't talk to me right now," Quinn breathed out deeply biting the inside of her cheek so she didn't let her biggest kinky secret out, that she loved to be a dominate mommy controlling her little baby and in every fantasy it was Rachel withering beneath her._

"_Look Quinn I really don't care at the moment. I'm going to be out of here at graduation any way so why don't we just stay out of each other's way." Rachel huffed brushing by Quinn toward one of the stalls but she brushed up against the blonde's full sore aroused breast making the cheerleader moan, the brunette stopped, "Did you just…moan?"_

_Quinn stared at Rachel for a moment realizing she could finally put that nursery to good use at her house, she could have the little girl she'd always wanted if she just stepped up to be the mommy with all the control._

"_Yes I did moan….you turn me so fucking on," she breathed stalking forward._

"_Quinn…" Rachel lost her breath as the older girl pushed her into the stall door. A finger lay upon her lips._

"_You talk when I say so…" Quinn quickly removed her shirt showing a lacy bra that had clasps for breast feeding, she undid one and let her right boob fall out revealing how full she was. Brown eyes widened as she watched the cheerleader bring her hand up and palm the globe, fingers rubbing gentle on the nub. Moaning she stared at the girl in front of her before grabbing the back of Rachel's head and forcing her forward until her lips were mere inches from the nipple, "Suck!" she commanded._

"_Quinn I…"_

_She forced her head closer, "I swear I will spank that tight little ass of yours baby if you don't suck."_

_Rachel tried to pull back and reason with the girl in front of her but quickly felt a heavy smack against her ass making her whimper. The pain and unexpected action caused her to lose her bladder, the liquid ran down her leg soaking her underwear, going down her leg and pooling on the floor. Quinn looked down._

"_Did you just pee your pants?"_

"_I really needed to…" she pointed at the stall behind her._

_Quinn licked her lips, "I always knew you were nothing more than an infant in adult form. I just wanted some fun to alleviate the pressure from all this fucking milk and you go and piss yourself." She threw her hands up and shook her head._

"_I really didn't mean to," Rachel whined, she felt so ashamed of herself for not being able to hold her bladder, she was sixteen._

"_Oh good to know you didn't piss yourself for fun," Quinn growled loving the disturbed look crossing the girl's face._

"_Please don't tell anyone," the diva pleaded thinking of all the horrible things that would happen if this had been leaked (no pun intended). She got hell at school already and did not need this added to the list._

_Quinn bit her lip while cocking her brow, "I won't tell…" she waited a beat to see relieve flood the smaller girl's face, "If you do exactly as I say." Licking her lips she glanced at the bathroom entrance before looking at Quinn again, who was standing there with arms folded. Feeling herself shrink she nodded her head, "Good. Drink my milk."_

_Rachel furrowed her brow at the request almost forgetting the incident before she peed her pants, "Quinn that is quite disgusting, if you need help in that department I can go purchase a breast pump if you have no money…."_

"_Berry, listen here, you will suck my milk or the whole school will know how you messed yourself like an infant." _

"_No please…" she pleaded, "…fine."_

_Taking a deep breath she bent back down and easily slipped the large pink nipple into her mouth. One suck later and milk quickly dribbled out landing on her tongue, she cringed but after a few swallows began to crave it, the taste was thick and salty coating her tongue and throat. Her hands didn't know what to do so settle on the cheerleader's hips, pulling her closer._

_Quinn moaned at the fact that Rachel was eagerly sucking on her, her fingers combed through brown locks, tugging slightly earning a small moan from the girl beneath her, "Your mommy's hungry baby huh?" she tugged again earning another moan._

_Rachel was turned on beyond disbelief and those words help create a river in her underwear but it felt so wrong, she pulled away breathing heavily, "I…I have to go."_

"_No," Quinn snatched her arm, "You'll finish." _

_Rachel shook her head, "I did what you wanted…if you need more go to a fucking whore house and get the rest. I'll even supply the address." She sneered with heated eyes glaring at Quinn._

"_You are getting an attitude with me little girl," she watched Rachel shiver slightly knowing that she was turned on, "You piss yourself and enjoy drinking my milk and don't even deny you didn't, remember I felt that hot little mouth of yours greedily sucking." Quinn groaned wanting the girl back on her breast, "So just be a good girl and come back to mommy," she held her hand out hoping the brunette would easily give up control and be hers but the diva shook her head stepping away, "I swear Rachel I will throw you over my lap and spank you."_

"_I'm sixteen years old. I don't need a spanking and certainly not from someone barely a year older than me who has a kinky fetish." She folded her arms but did not move toward the exit, probably where she went wrong._

"_You may look sixteen but you sure don't act like it making me at least emotionally and probably sexually a lot older than you. Old enough to be your mommy and spank you," Quinn replied taking a step closer, "…and I didn't even know you knew what a fetish was virgin."_

"_I know how to use the internet,"_

"_So you look at porn?" _

_Rachel blushed, "That is none of your business but no I don't...I googled it after hearing Finn talking to Noah on the phone."_

"_Rachey wants mommy I can tell," Quinn cooed stepping closer, Rachel shook her head in protest but even she knew she did want to have another taste of the milk._

"_Don't call me that," she begged not having been called that since she was three and told her fathers she was a big girl now and a silly baby nickname would not do._

_The blonde girl just cocked her head to the side showing off a long soft neck that the brunette all of a sudden wanted to curl into and rub her nose along the vein sliding down from the jaw to below her shirt, swallowing she tried to remember what they were talking about as she watched a pink tongue slowly lick across kissable lips. Before she knew it Quinn was right up against her, "You were staring again baby girl,"_

_Rachel let out a breathy moan, "I…"_

"_Shhh, just be a good girl." Quinn tried to push her head down again but Rachel ripped away making the blonde sigh tiredly, maybe this wasn't right and she needed to find someone else._

"_I'm not a baby," Rachel lisped accidently making the other teenager grin, nope she had her baby._

"_I will give you to the count of three Rachey to summit to mommy or I will spank," she threatened while staring the girl down, "One…" Rachel squirmed and glanced at the door than back at Quinn, "…two…" she held her fingers up, "…three."_

_Before Rachel knew what happened, Quinn and yanked her into a stall, the blonde sat down on the toilet seat and hoisted her, a bit too easily, onto her lap. Before Rachel even figured out what was happening three hard smacks landed on her wet ass, the pain ripped through her and she tried to reach behind and stop the hand but it was no use in this position._

"_You are a very naughty girl Rachey," she growled as another hard hit landed, "You don't listen to anyone and are always a little brat. You don't deserve to be in Glee if your this selfish," five more hits, Quinn could hear the girl start to whimper and cry a bit, "Rachey says she's a big girl but she pisses her pants, stomps her feet, and is always saying mine….sounds just like my two year old cousin."_

"_Please stop…it hurts…" she begged squirming in the older girl's lap, "I'll be good I promise."_

_Quinn kept berating her and smacking her ass for a full thirty minutes until Rachel was limp and weeping openly like a baby. Slowly she allowed the girl to stand up and instantly she saw a change in the girl, her feet turned inward and her hands fiddled with the edge of her shirt and big wet doe eyes stared at the floor._

"_Mommy is sorry sweetie but you have to learn to be good and listen," Rachel nodded and sniffled, "Now come here."_

_Rachel immediately went to the cheerleader afraid of another spanking. Standing in front of Quinn with soaked panties, wet cheeks and what she was sure was a bright red sore ass made her feel like the blonde was in deed her mommy and her no more than a baby. Quinn easily led her to her knees and offered her nipple again. This time Rachel latched on greedily sucking with no qualms. The blonde moaned feeling herself throbbing painfully in her pussy at everything that had gone on._

_The diva smelled how aroused the blonde was and sucked harder, "That's a baby…mommy's good girl," she moaned, "You love sucking mommy's milk don't you Rachey?"_

_Rachel needed release, sitting here below her new mommy had her aroused beyond anything. Quinn shifted so she could get closer which allowed her leg to slip between the younger girl's legs officially putting pressure where the brunette needed. Without much though Rachel started slowly humping Quinn's tan toned leg, she moaned deeply feeling heat rush through her veins. Her thrust got faster as she sucked the milk, felt fingers tugging at her locks of hair, heard Quinn telling her she was a good baby girl and that mommy loved her. Everything made her so horny she needed to get off, her lips released the nipple with a plop and she began desperately humping the blonde's leg._

"_Mommy…" she sighed contentedly as she frantically got herself off._

"_That's right Rachey….show how much you love me babying you," the cheerleader smirked feeling pre cum leaking onto her leg with a little of Rachel's pee that still had yet to be taken care off, "Tell mommy?"_

_Rachel was lost in the sensations of her wet pussy gliding easily up and down the blonde's leg, her clit being rubbed by her underwear, "Mommy I need…I….cum pwease?" Rachel needed just a bit more to push her over._

_Quinn smiled proudly at the use of baby language coming from Rachel, "Do you need help wittle one?" she asked feeling Rachel slam down on her leg harder, the brunette shook her head if she was going to come even in this way she'd get herself off, "Okay baby girl you can cum on mommy's leg with no help."_

_Hands ran through her leg as she humped ferociously, until blinding heat rushed through her body and she stilled as the orgasm hit but Quinn thought to do one better and reached down to rub the still hard clit through cotton underwear making Rachel have a second smaller orgasm. The girl slumped to the ground exhausted. Hearing slurping sounds she glanced up and saw Quinn sucking her fingers._

"_Baby tastes so fucking good."_

_Rachel bit her lip, "I…"_

_Quinn shook her head not wanting to hear anything close to an apology or that it was a mistake, "You will come to my house after school today do you understand?"_

"_I really can't…"_

_A foot pressed into the juncture of her thighs silencing any protest, "Baby will just nod her head yes."_

_Rachel wanted to cry at the fact that she knew that the previous events had her giving up control to Quinn and that if she did not want another spanking she would be…a good girl. She nodded her head._

_Quinn leaned down and kissed her on the lips, she could taste herself and became aroused yet again as a tongue pushed into her mouth massaging her into submission, she had never felt so right with anyone else, being here knowing Quinn would hold her when she fell and feeling soft warm lips on her made Rachel realize that she probably would end up going to the Fabray house after all._

Rachel opened her eyes to see Quinn smirking above her, "Where'd you go wittle one?" she asked.

The brunette looked down at herself and saw she was in a white shirt residing just above her belly button that had the words 'Mommy's little baby" scrolled across it, on her bottom half a diaper and pink booties. She reached up and felt that her hair had been tied up into pig tails, "I was thinking…" she whispered.

Quinn picked her off the changing table making Rachel remember that she should ask how the blonde was able to pick her up so effortlessly. The cheerleader set her in front of the full length mirror and Rachel felt like crying, with her small statue and new clothing she did in fact look like nothing more than a two year old.

"Mommy's baby looks so cute," she cooed running the back of her hands down the side of Rachel's cheeks while standing behind her in the mirror looking several times taller than Rachel remembered previously. Quinn than turned around and walked to the rocking chair, she turned to face her baby girl and slithered out of her cheerleading uniform to reveal her glistening wet pussy to Rachel whose eyes went wide. Quinn had a perfect small neatly trimmed landing strip of air, fingers played with it teasingly, "I noticed my wittle girl doesn't have any hair…do you shave Rachey?"

Rachel shook her head 'no'.

"Really…tell mommy how you manage to stay looking like a bald baby down there."

Licking her lips she finally turned around to stare at Quinn, "I don't need to shave or wax because I have never grown hair down there. My father says it is part of his genes and that most people on his side of the family do not have a lot or any hair on their bodies besides their hair of course…."

"Rachey!" Quinn barked officially ending the long winded rant, "I told you that you talk way too much for someone so small and I fucking meant it. Now you are a diapered baby girl and you better start talking like it, small lispy sentences, understood?" she narrowed her eyes indicating that if the brunette did not understand and spanking was to be had.

"I sworry mommy," she twisted the bottom of her shirt while feeling pre cum drip from her pussy, the diaper was warmly snuggled up against her crotch and every time she moved it brushed deviously against her swelled clitoris.

"That's better. I can't believe you even have a baby pussy, I mean I told you that you are trapped in a sixteen year old body but I guess that isn't true either isn't baby?"

"No mommy," she shifted again hoping to get used to the feeling of the bulge between her legs keeping them slightly open.

"I want you to come here baby," Rachel took a step but Quinn told her quickly to stop, "I don't want you falling down and hurting yourself, so from now on you will crawl on your hands and knees."

Rachel whimpered; Quinn had taken another thing from her that allowed her to feel grown up, first her clothes, her long rants, and now her ability to walk. Sighing to got down and realized it was easier to move with the diaper if she did indeed crawl and it helped rub even more on her clit. She felt the older girl's eyes on her making her even more wet as her own eyes stared hard at the pussy waiting for her, glistening wet, open and gaping ready for something to get it off. Quinn's fingers still tugging gentle on her curls.

"Now mommy let you get off at school but I have been waiting for a few hours, I think it is time baby made me feel just as good. Don't you think baby girl?"

"Yes mommy," she whispered before eagerly jumping forward and wrapping her lips around the older girl's clit. It was large and soft, fitting perfectly in her mouth. She sucked on it, letting it fill up her mouth as she sucked than letting it deflate loving the contrast.

"Oh…Rachey…God yes…baby girl…" one hand find it's was to the back of Rachel's head where she guided the little girl and the other slid down so she was fingering herself, "…that's right suck mommy's clit…oh…yesssss…" she hissed out feeling her lung burning with the need for air, "Come on Rachey suck harder…" she ordered needing more than the girl was giving, "God you're so pathetic…I mean I even have to finger myself to get off," she moaned throatily talking more to herself but knowing it was turning Rachel on even more. Rachel reached down to put her hand in her diaper and finger herself, "Your hand never goes in your diaper!" Quinn gasped as Rachel's tongue swiped across her clit again and again, "Only mommy touches your pussy now baby girl."

Rachel whined; she needed release, hearing Quinn and tasting her was turning the brunette's head. All she could think about was cumming and the salty taste of her mommy. The blonde humped her face a few more times before cum shot out covering the brunette's lips and chin. As she settled down she pulled Rachel up to sit in her lap, kissing and licking the cum away. Her hand laid upon the front of the girl's diaper rubbing the seam of it into Rachel's clit and she moaned into the kiss.

"Mommy pwease…" she tugged on Quinn's shirt trying to move her hips up for more contact but the blonde managed to keep the same pressure.

"No, no, baby girl. Mommy is in charge. I got to make you cum where, how, and when I want." Quinn loved the slightly scared aroused look she was given, "I will spank you when your bad and I don't care if it is in front of anybody. You're my baby girl. Say it!"

Quinn pressed harder, "I'm baby girl," she breathed out.

"Who do you belong to?"

"Mommy,"

"That's right…mommy…no more Quinn for you." She laughed rubbing faster, "Man does my baby have a wettie right now or what…"

"Pwease?"

"Please what Rachey?" Quinn stressed her words carefully reminding Rachel she was an adult who could speak properly and Rachel wasn't.

"I want to cum." She blurted out.

"Baby's don't cum…only big girl's do…you can squirt in your diaper though but only after you pee."

Rachel blushed, "I can't…not in a diaper."

Quinn slapped her diaper covered pussy, "Little girl speak." She chided, "And yes you will. It is the only bathroom you have."

Rachel tried to hold it but with the blonde's lips on hers now and a hand rubbing quite quickly on her covered pussy she was in so much ecstasy that her bladder just exploded as she had an orgasm and peed at the same time which just heightened the experience.

"That is mommy's good baby girl," she cooed, "Now let's get you cleaned up and in a new diaper. You need to tell your daddies you are having dinner at my house tonight. I'm sure my mom will love you."

Rachel's eyes widened as she was easily carried over to the changing station and laid back down, Quinn untapped the diaper and opened it up, "My wittle girl sure had fun," she teased taking a baby wipe and running it soothingly over her vagina cleaning away any trace of piss or cum.

"I…your mommy?"

Quinn smiled down at her girl knowing she'd give her another great orgasm latter for remembering to talk like the baby she now is, "Yep…we will probably have pizza and watch a movie."

"Can…I pwease wear big girl cwoths?" Rachel drawled out with puppy dog eyes seeing as Quinn powered her and lifted her ass up to put a new diaper underneath.

"I don't think so sweetie. You might think you're a big girl and we both know you're not." She told her tapping the new diaper on, "…but I guess I can dress you up so my mom doesn't see the diaper. How about overalls but you will keep that shirt on."

Rachel knew the blonde's mom might say something if she walked downstairs with a "Mommy's little baby" shirt and pig tails, "Pwease I can't have her know…she might say something and I'll be so embarrassed.."

A soft rubbery surface slipped into her mouth officially shutting her up. She sucked for a second before realizing Quinn gagged her with a pacifier, "If I hear any more big sentences you're going to get a spanking. You are a baby so embarrassment is the least of our concerns." Quinn picked her up again and walked her over to the crib where she placed her, she grabbed a blanket and placed it over the smaller girl who was in her shirt and new diaper, "Now you suck your binky and take a nap. I'm going to go help my mom figure out dinner." Quinn slipped a gold star stuffed pillow into Rachel's arms, "I made this for you. Now if you need anything just cry, mommy will have the baby monitor on her so I will be able to hear you. Night night baby girl." Quinn kissed her forehead grabbed the baby monitor and walked out feeling very satisfied and happy since giving Beth up for adoption.

Rachel stared up at the gold stars, letting herself feel the diaper between her legs, the soft plush of the star in her arms and indeed she found that she was exhausted. Knowing that Quinn could hear if anything was wrong she slipped into a very peaceful dream.

TBC…possibly.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn felt like she was light as air jumping down the stairs, taking them two at a time. A smile splitting her face in half, she was so happy that Rachel was upstairs, comfortably resting in a crib with a diaper on. She'd have to keep an eye on the girl until she accepted her place but Quinn had images of the two of them growing close and both of them loving the roles with in their relationship. The blonde waltzed into the kitchen to see her mom thumbing through a magazine.

Judy Fabray heard some footsteps and glanced up, "What has you so happy?"

Licking her lips she stood by the island in the kitchen, drumming her fingers upon the clean surface, "Well…you know that nursery upstairs?'

Judy quirked her brow, she'd known about Quinn's little kink for some time now after a heart to heart with the girl when she moved back in. The older Fabray wanted no more secrets that could potentially tear the family apart and Judy herself was very open about all things including sexuality but hid it quite well around her stick up the ass husband Russell. Judy, with her long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, was a beautiful sight to behold even with the years added on and she had indeed messed around with a few women before meeting her ex-husband. Now that he was gone, all three Fabray women had grown closer. Turns out Judy's oldest daughter, Frannie, was a dominatrix for a living, making a substantial amount of money. Frannie's husband was actually one of her clients but the two fell in love, it was not hard to tell who wore the pants in that relationship.

"Yes," she nodded shutting her magazine knowing this might be very important; Quinn didn't bring the nursery up unless it was very serious.

Quinn shyly smiled down, "I…did it."

Judy cocked her with furrowed brows, "You did what?" she cautiously asked keeping her eyes locked on her daughter.

"Rachel…you know Rachel Berry from school…" the younger blonde watched her mother nod uneasily.

"The small diva you make fun of but are dying to date?"

Quinn blushed. She really couldn't believe how much she and her mother pulled together, knowing very deep and weird secrets about each other. She briefly wondered if it was normal, "Yeah. She's upstairs…in the nursery." She clarified for her mother whose eyes grew wide.

"OH….you did it!" she clasped her hands together, "Like…right now…in a diaper…"

"…sucking a pacifier and napping in the crib." Quinn finished.

The two stood silently for a moment staring at the counter. It was one thing to talk and fantasies but another thing to actually make it happen.

"Are you happy about it?" she wondered.

Quinn bit her lip thinking for a moment, "Yeah…I haven't felt this good since…since getting pregnant," she shook her head causing her long blonde locks to whip around her face, "…no before that. Since I was a little girl,"

Judy smiled at her daughter who seemed so grown up and happy it was surreal, "You know I've always wanted a granddaughter…even if this is a bit unorthodox I hope you know I will spoil her."

"Mom you can't," Quinn chided, "…at least not yet. She isn't that comfortable in her new role. She's used to fighting for everything and taking care of herself. It's going to be tough for her to give me the control and I can't have you undermining me until she knows I'm in charge."

Judy laughed and held her hands up, "Fine. I'll hold off, for now."

"Thank you. Can she stay for dinner? I already told her she'd be calling her dads to ask for permission."

"Your baby is welcome any time. Didn't you mention she was vegan?" Judy asked opening the take out draw, wondering if they ever ordered from any place that had meals like that.

"She is but I think I'm going to help her learn the joys of some animal related products, I remember hearing her say she only became vegan after visiting a chicken farm when she was six. She saw some of the chickens get their heads cut off."

"That's awful." Judy held her hand to her heart picturing small children witnessing that horrible act, "Do not push her if she doesn't want it."

"I won't. I want her to be happy, I hate when she frowns and she does it too often now." Quinn sighed thinking back on all the non-happy faces the brunette had pulled lately and all because of that stupid Finn and his thick jock skull including the Glee club making fun of her, "You should see her. She's so cute, she's even wearing that shirt you made…the one that says 'Mommy's little baby' and can you make more of those?"

Judy smiled, "If it is anything like I imagined after you showed me her school pictures than I don't doubt that. I'm glad the shirt fit and yes I can make more."

"Oh speak of the infant." Quinn laughed softly hearing noise on the baby monitor, her smile quickly faded when she noticed the noise to be whimpers.

"Sounds like she's having a bad dream," Judy concluded, "You go wake her up and bring her down. I'll order some pizza."

Quinn smiled and kissed her mom on the cheek, "You're the best."

Quinn slid into the nursery as quietly as she could hoping not to disturb Rachel. She held the camera she snatched from her dresser harder in her hands as she stood above the crib. Rachel's hair, even in pig tails, was slightly askew. Some loose strands sticking to her forehead due to a slight shine of sweat covering her body. Toned long legs twitched and kicked a bit so the covers lay at the bottom of her legs allowing the warm sun light to bath her body. Rachel's shirt rode up showing more of the girl's flat tummy, small frighten whimpers escaped the diva's mouth. Quinn snapped a few pictures for the album she was going to create before setting the camera down on a side table.

"Rachey wake up," she said gently rubbing the back of her hand along the girl's cheek. Rachel for her part sniffled in her sleep and drew away from the hand. Quinn slid the bars down and picked her baby up carrying her to the rocking chair. Sitting down she started rocking back and forth, "Rachey come on baby open your eyes. It's just a bad dream,"

Rachel blinked a few times letting her fuzzy eyes settle on the blurry figure in front of her, she shifted to get away from the unknown person only to find strong feminine hands holding her still.

"It's okay sweetie," Quinn whispered.

Rachel heard the voice and calmed down knowing it was her mommy that had her, she smiled around the pacifier still in her mouth, "Hi…" she whispered back with a blush.

"What was that bad dream about huh?" she questioned while her hand soothingly ran up and down Rachel's stomach feeling it tighten and loosen with each pass.

"I…" the brunette glanced away not wanting to talk about it, unconsciously she started sucking on the pacifier finding comfort in the rubber incased in her mouth.

Quinn smiled at the action, "Rachey, mommy is here to help you and listen. I care about you a lot and I know I never showed it before," brown eyes locked on her hazel ones with doubt, "Mommy understands why you are scared and unsure but I promise if you are a good little girl than you have no reason to be those things. I will take care of you, even in school," she assured but the mention of school only brought another whimper to Rachel's throat, "Is that what the dream was about, school?"

Rachel thought for a moment, this was weird but she felt completely safe in Quinn's arms, in this nursery but she still needed control. Rachel had always taken care of herself and kept her emotions as checked as possible even if it was harder at times than others.

"Come on," Quinn nudged her with a calm smile, "Nothing bad will happen here."

The brunette searched the blonde's face finding nothing but sincerity staring back at her, "I no wike scool." Her words came out so quietly the blonde had to strain to hear them, "I dweam bout sweashies."

Hazel eyes saw the sign of tears beginning, "Shhhh…I promise you will have no more slushies' thrown at you when I'm around. But I can't stop everyone, not without telling them that we are together."

Rachel stiffened, "No pwease."

Quinn didn't even feel slightly bad at the outburst knowing it was more about people finding out about Rachel's new role as baby than the two of them actually being together, "I'm not going to tell."

Rachel visible relaxed into the embrace rocking her back and forth, "I…" she furrowed her brows unsure how to keep talking like a little girl, "I…I'm not sure how I feel about this." She said than closed her eyes ready for whatever punishment the older girl would throw at her for talking like a big girl.

A soft chuckle echoed in her ear while a cool breath washed across her face before a kiss was placed on her forehead, "I'm not going to spank you. Rachey I know this is hard for you and some slip ups are allowed. I know you were trying to figure out how to say that in baby form and it was just too hard, it's alright."

Rachel smiled at the blonde, "Rwely?" Quinn laughed holding the brunette closer and nodded making the diva feel more at ease.

"Can you give me control? Do you even want too?" Nervous energy seeped into the words making Rachel uncomfortable as well.

"I don't know. I've always been by myself even when others are around," she shook her head to herself looking at the nursery instead of Quinn.

Quinn pulled Rachel's head to her and they kissed; slow and passionate, lips pressing against each other, breaths mingling, and tongues dueling. Taking their time to explore one another, no hurry in the world, by the time they pulled apart both were breathless.

"That was…" Rachel closed her eyes before opening them again staring hard at the blonde, "The best kiss ever!"

"Me…Rachel that was…who taught you to kiss like that?"

Rachel noticed the change in Quinn's voice, the way she purred 'Rachel' and not 'Rachey'. She shrugged, "Finn says I need more practice."

"Hell no!" Quinn growled, "If anyone needs practice it is him. Your kiss was wonderful, soft, perfect."

Rachel blushed and smiled easily around the pacifier not even noticing it was still there, her brown eyes glanced down than back up, "I…tank you."

Quinn laughed, "Your welcome baby." The blonde took that statement as Rachel wanting to try this situation out, "But to be fair and warn you…I will be stern when you start to try and take control."

Rachel nodded. She really did want someone else to deal with everything for a change, her dad and daddy was always gone since she was ten and hardly talked with her. She had no friends to talk too and Glee was the only out let she had to her emotions. Giving up control and to Quinn Fabray of all people was not something she ever thought would happen but if it made life just a bit easier she'd take it.

"Rachey…I want you to understand one thing. Quinn and mommy are different people. At school we will act one way until you are ready to come out with me, if Quinn is mean or does something you don't like you can tell mommy and she will make sure the mean cheerleader knows to back off."

Rachel smiled largely almost letting the pacifier fall out of her mouth, she found that statement incredible funny, "I will." She agreed.

"Now let's get you dressed. My mom is dying to meet you," Rachel dropped her smile and her brown eyes grew two sizes, Quinn laughed and stood up putting Rachel on the floor than walked over the dresser grabbing a pair of overalls.

"Mommy pwease, big girl cwothes?" Rachey whined gently smacking Quinn's hand away from her legs where she was trying to put the overalls on.

"Rachey, stop it." She chided with a light smack on the girl's thigh making her pout and Quinn smirk. Rachel pouted with folded arms the entire time the blonde dressed her, the overalls covering her diaper and the straps wrapping around her back to fasten in the front, the words of the shirt could still be seen.

Quinn grabbed her hand tugging her to the stairs but the girl refused to move so the blonde picked her up making the girl squeal as she flew through the air to land on the cheerleader's hip, "How do that mommy?"

The older girl began the trek downstairs, "Coach Sylvester is always on us to train. I can bench press at least two hundred and you my baby are only what…a hundred and ten."

"I'm a hundred and eight." She corrected.

The two of them quietly made their way downstairs after that, just before they entered the kitchen where Quinn's mom was still reading her magazine Rachel started shifting in the blonde's arms.

"What's wrong?" she asked with a sigh. Rachel pointed to her pacifier. Quinn smiled and took it out before putting it in Rachel's pocket, "There. If you get fussy though I'll put it back in." Rachel pouted with furrowed brows making Quinn kiss her hard, "So adorable…" she hissed biting the girl's bottom lip earning a moan close to her ear. Yanking back she kissed the girl's nose causing a giggle to escape, "Ready to meet my mom?"

"Can I stand?" she asked.

"Sure," Quinn set her down than took her head leading her into the kitchen.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay so I wasn't sure how to let Judy tell Rachel that she knows so I hope this is okay.

Judy was sitting in the exact same spot as earlier, still flipping haphazardly through the magazine, not really paying attention to the pictures or words. Her mind was extremely worried due to the phone call from her soon to be ex-husband, he wanted to meet up. Judy still loved the man even though she hated the way he acted and she wasn't so sure that she could with stand an assault of her senses by meeting up with him.

"Mom," Quinn furrowed her brows not liking the concerned look gracing her mother's features, the woman was too beautiful for such worry to settle on her shoulders.

Judy glanced up and smiled, her hazel eyes landing quickly on Rachel who was as adorable as Quinn had mentioned. Her hair was slightly messy due to the nap and the overalls did nothing to cover the shirt, it took her a month to make it and Judy couldn't help but smile at the fact that it fit perfectly, "Oh…sorry Quinn I was just thinking. So who is your little friend?"

Rachel blushed at the 'little' comment; she knew it meant nothing as she was short and she'd also heard parents mention those kinds of things when asking about new friends on the television so knew it was appropriate, but the blush happened anyway, it didn't help that the diaper rubbed against her as she shifted. Standing tall she walked over offering her hand, "My name is Rachel Berry, it is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Fabray."

Judy leaned over and smirked at her daughter who was trying not to giggle than looked back at the girl before her, she clasped her much larger hand around the brunette's, "The pleasure is really all mine young lady,"

Swallowing Rachel tried to keep her hormones under control but with the situation it was becoming increasingly harder. Here was a woman way taller than both Quinn and her, with older features and constantly reminding Rachel that she was a little girl with in this house even though Rachel knew she did not mean to imply such things.

"And please call me Judy…or Nana if you want."

"Isn't that what you call a…grandmother?" Rachel wondered unsure if she was right, her two grandmothers disowned her and her fathers so she had little experience dealing with the older generation.

"Yes," Judy nodded with a gentle smile.

The brunette glanced at Quinn who sat down at the island before letting her brown eyes wonder over to Judy, "If you don't mind me saying…Judy, you don't quite look old enough to be a grandmother so I don't understand why you'd want me or anyone else to call you Nana. If you are having trouble seeing yourself young than perhaps I can set you up with an appointment with my father, Hiram Berry, he is a great therapist. I'm sure getting a young boyfriend perhaps would help as well…"

Judy began rolling; she'd never heard such a rant in all her life, "You're right Quinn she does talk too much."

Rachel felt a twist in her stomach, she really hated when people said she talked too much, "I'm sorry."

Judy saw the devastated look cross the young girl's features and quickly stopped laughing, "Oh honey I didn't mean anything by it," she reached out pulling the girl in to her body wrapping her arms around a tiny waist.

"It's okay. I should be used to it by now, everyone tells me I talk too much and for me to shut up." Rachel replied sadly snuggling in closer to the woman whose perfume was intoxicating, setting her senses on fire.

"Well I don't want you to shut up," Judy smiled running a soothing hand down the girl's back, "I quite enjoy a rant now and again and you should never have to get used to something like that." Judy glared at her daughter who looked away ashamed at her pervious actions toward Rachel.

Rachel pulled back and beamed at her, "Thank you."

"Now dinner is going to be here soon so I think we should all go to the living room to pick a movie," Judy smiled taking Rachel's small hand in hers, Quinn followed behind the two with a giant smile on her face.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Quinn asked keeping her eyes trained on Rachel who smiled at her, her nose crinkling in such an adorable way that the blonde had trouble keeping her body rooted to the spot so she didn't sweep the diva up into her arms and kiss away the world.

"I…what kind of movies do you have?"

Judy sighed, "What movie were you thinking of?" Rachel shrugged her shoulders knowing that neither of these two could possibly want to watch a musical with her, her father's although highly into art stopped watching them with her when she turned eight, "Rachel?" Judy cocked her brow and stared the girl down making her squirm.

Licking her lips she squared her shoulders, "I'd prefer a musical but understand that most people are not as musically inclined as I am and therefore don't want to constantly be surrounded by or talked to about Broadway or any other kind of music…"

A finger laid upon Rachel's lips to silence her, Judy's hard hazel eyes glared down on her, "We don't own any musicals." She stated sending a shiver down the diva's back but then pulled away quickly and smiled, "We'll go to the mall next week and you will have to pick out a few that you want us to watch with you."

"What? Really?" Rachel felt like bouncing up and down, her feet rocked back and forth and she clapped her hands happily.

Quinn shook her head, "So we will let you pick mom. Why don't you sit next to me?" she patted the seat next to her while staring at Rachel who nodded and quickly made her way over, before she could sit on the couch Quinn quickly took ahold of her wrist yanking her down into the cheerleader's lap.

"Quinn!" Rachel gasped with wide eyes staring across the room to Judy who was bent over searching for a movie in their very large movie cabinet.

"What?" the blonde smirks with a glint in her eye.

"You're mom…" Rachel's lips tighten up and all sound gets cut off when Quinn pats her diapered ass.

"I thought all babies love to sit on their mommies laps," Quinn purred running her nose over the sensitive flesh of Rachel's neck earning a low groan.

Rachel took a deep breath, unconsciously tilting her head to expose more of her neck to the blonde, while still keeping an eye on Judy who seemed oblivious, "I…" she shifted uncomfortably, not at the fact she was in Quinn's lap, no that was a very safe and comfortable place to be but because Judy could turn around any minute and catch them. From everything Rachel had heard the Fabray's were not the kind to welcome anything out of the ordinary, they hated gays and anything that went against the church's belief system. What would the older woman do if she knew that she'd had sex with her daughter and was wearing a diaper that was absorbing all of her pre-cum that was dripping from her aroused center due to the constant pressure between her legs reminding her of the previous events upstairs and in the bathroom?

"Relax," Quinn whispered into her ear, "Everything is fine."

"Fine," Rachel screeched before lowering her voice, "Your parents kicked you out for getting pregnant, everything I have heard through the grapevine is that they hold you up on a high pedestal and berate you constantly. Your parents are like Sue Sylvester only more selective with the people they accept. How is your mother going to react seeing me, the daughter of two gays, sitting on her daughter's lap? Turned on a great deal and in a diaper no less just wanting to feel your lips on mine again."

"I'd think it was cute," Rachel's eyes went wide even though she was still looking at Quinn who was smirking at her, the brunette had no clue that her voice had risen due to all the emotion she was feeling, "Rachel look at me," Judy said waiting patiently but the girl just closed her eyes and refused to turn her head away from the blonde in front of her.

Quinn reached up gliding her fingers along a red hot cheek, "I think she's embarrassed," she chuckled.

Judy walked closer standing right in front of the two girls, "Rachel look at me," she said again a bit more sternly but nothing happened, the girl was rooted to her spot, not even the feeling of Quinn stroking her cheek relaxed her.

"My mom's talking to you," Quinn whispered against her warm cheek.

Rachel shook her head. There was no way she could look at the older Fabray woman, she was sure she'd see disgust aimed at her even with the cute comment.

"Rachey you look at me this instant little girl," Judy snapped with a glint in her eye.

Rachel swallowed but swung around with her eyes wide open staring at the older woman, never in her life did she feel so small, she had no choice but to do as she was told especially when Judy called her Rachey.

Judy smiled and sat down, "What you heard was right." Rachel looked ready to bolt out of the room at that confession but Judy's hand on her thigh stopped her, "My husband was the one to do all that. I on the other hand have no qualms about anything you mentioned. I have had sex with women in my college days before meeting Russell and as for the diaper situation you mentioned…well everyone should express their feelings in any kink that turns them on. I dominated Russell in the bedroom, although we prayed before and after the act. He was very ashamed at being turned on by me taking control and Quinn's older sister is also a dominatrix. It seems only natural that Quinn too be dominate in the sex department and there is no reason to be ashamed at submitting to another person."

Rachel lowered her brown eyes to her legs, "…but it's not right."

Judy chuckled, "Are you turned on?"

The diva sighed, "I was but this…" she trailed off pointing to Judy and back to herself, "…kind of turned me off." She blushed as she said it adding to the red in her cheeks.

"There is nothing wrong with feeling good," Judy responded leaning forward letting her hand settle between Rachel's legs, her hand began to rub up and down while Quinn just smirked and held her in place.

"Judy…" she moaned trying to get away.

The older woman stared her down pushing harder on the soft cloth below her hand, "It's Nana baby,"

Rachel moaned deeply her body betraying her by slouching down a bit, finally letting the muscles in her thighs relax, no longer was she trying to keep her legs together as if a diaper wasn't between her legs holding them open to a certain degree.

"That's right little one, let Nana make you feel good." She cooed rubbing a bit faster, watching with fascination as Rachel lost herself in the feeling of being pleasured, "Quinn you were right she is an adorable baby girl,"

Rachel hissed when Judy's fingers pushed in allowing the diaper to constantly rub against her hard clit, her wetness running down her pussy allowing for the material to slide easily with each push of Judy's palm.

"You like my mom touching you, getting you off baby," Quinn licked from the brunette's neck up to her ear, whispering softly with a tone of authority, "You couldn't even stop her even if you wanted to, you're just a weak little baby who needs help getting off. Babies don't know how to touch themselves."

Rachel was a mess, the hand between her legs, the weight of Judy on top of her. The words emanating from soft pleasurable lips in her ear from Quinn, she was in heaven.

"What are you?" Judy demanded pushing harder gaining a few thrusts from Rachel's hips.

"A weak baby," Rachel stuttered.

Judy smiled and leaned down, "But a strong woman…" her hazel eyes boring into Rachel's lust filled brown ones, "Baby Rachey lets us take care of her but Rachel is a strong person who doesn't take shit from anyone understand?" she pressed harder.

"Yes…God yes…please just…" she humped the hand pressing between her thighs.

Quinn's hand snuck in, her fingers twisting a hard nipple through the cloth of the shirt, "Now sweetie, you talk like a baby or you don't get off."

"Quinn's right…baby girls do as they are told or get punished." Judy smirked, "Do you want to get a time out Rachey? Stand in the corner in nothing but your diaper, horny as hell, knowing you'd get a good old fashioned spanking if you touch your pussy by yourself."

"Oh God," Rachel moaned biting her lip before her hand raced out latching behind Quinn's head and pulling her in for a deep passionate kiss. Tongues dueling for dominance that the blonde easily won as the brunette lost herself in what was happening. Fingers tugging on her nipple, ghosting over the very tip sending shivers to her center and making goose bumps rise on her skin.

"Come on baby girl, cum for us." Quinn sucked the shell of her ear knowing that was a sensitive part for the small singer.

"No," Rachel spat…she could not do this. Not with Quinn and her mom, not when they could turn this around on her and make her life more miserable than it already was. She placed her hands on Judy's shoulders trying to desperately push her away but the woman wouldn't budge. Rachel could feel her muscles turning in to mush around these two hot women, she was a baby to them, she could not do much but let them give her pleasure but it did not mean she wouldn't try, "I…oh yes…don't want…harder…this," she said shaking her head trying to clear it from its aroused state.

"You want it softer?" Judy asked sarcastically, "Is this too much for you wittle girl?" she laughed along with Quinn.

"Someone's getting fussy," the blonde cheerleader taunted getting the pacifier out of Rachel's overall pocket and trying to get it into her mouth but Rachel held her lips together barely being able to contain the moans wanting to fall from her throat. Quinn smirked at the fact the diva was trying to take control again, "I knew I should have brought you down in just the diaper. You think you're an adult, well, you aren't Rachey. Nothing about you screams adult or teenager for that matter."

As Quinn kept reminding Rachel that she was nothing more than a horny infant, she brought the pacifier down, undoing her pants and slipping it in till she was able to slightly fuck herself with the nipple, coating it with her juices that flowed out at the erotic scene going on. Biting her lip to keep herself from cumming she managed to pull the pacifier out and put it up to Rachel's lips.

Rachel took a breath through her nose immediately getting the scent of Quinn's pussy, the same one she eagerly sucked on upstairs. Her mouth began to water, the taste ghosting over her tongue. Quinn ran the nipple over Rachel's lips letting some of the liquid coat them, "Do you want to taste mommy Rachey?"

Rachel's brown eyes pleaded for this to stop but she knew she didn't want it to. She was loving every minute of this but felt like she shouldn't, "I…"

As soon as she opened her mouth to answer the pacifier was in and she was sucking Quinn's juices, letting it drift down her throat. She moaned and bucked her hips; she could feel the blonde below her fucking herself while Judy thrust harder against the diaper. So many sensations, she was losing herself and did not care anymore.

"Pwease Nana," she begged her voice raspy and muffled by the pacifier which she would not drop for anything as long as it contained the essence of Quinn.

"Awww there's are little girl, are you horny for Nana?" Judy asked.

"Wes," she hissed bucking harder feeling the diaper graze the tip of her clit sending electric shocks to her entire body, "Pwease…inside." She lifted her hips to help justify her sentence.

Judy and Quinn both chuckled evilly before Quinn moaned as her fingers hit her g-spot, "Rachey doesn't get to have anything in her pussy just yet. Your too little and you don't understand that."

Rachel whined but sucked harder on her binky.

"If you're really good and learn your place, maybe in a couple months you can be fucked in your pussy but till than get used to getting off by clit only baby," Judy laughed lightly but it held every bit of power and evilness(at least to Rachel) that the Fabray's were known for.

That was it, Rachel could no longer hold on and for the first time in her entire life she squirted as white hot flashes shot through her body. Her muscles clenching and her flesh tingling, the diva's throat opening as a scream pierced the room. Rachel's mind shutting down slightly at the intense pleasure, her entire body folding up, her hips thrusting up while the other two held her down. Quinn moaned out deeply but still pretty quietly letting it be known she had just came as well making Rachel have yet another smaller orgasm.

After a minute Judy retracted her hand and sat back eyeing the two teenagers, thanking her lucky stars that after her menopause she'd been less sexually active and this in no way gave her the need to go finish herself off, "So I think I found a movie…"

She got off and walked over to the movie cabinet picking out a video and slipping it into the DVD player before she excused herself for a moment. Rachel's head lolled to the side because honestly she was not able to move at this time, her brow cocked and she felt a twinge in her stomach as she watched the woman walk out. Quinn shifted below her making her look at her; she smiled down at the small diva, moving her so she was snuggled close before hazel eyes glanced at the television. Rachel shook her head, the Fabray's really were something, she just had one of the most intense orgasms of her life in front of them and they go on as if it wasn't some erotic experience spent between two or in this case three people but instead a simple bodily function done by a baby, nothing to bask in. It made her feel dirty and yet sexy because even though they dismissed it, it still happened, they wanted to touch her. Judy and Quinn Fabray found her hot, or at least adorable, they had the need to bring her off to make her feel good. It had been so long since she felt wanted, felt sexy, and felt loved. Smiling around her pacifier she cuddled closer to Quinn feeling the girl wrap her arms around her waist holding her tight.

"Here sweetie," Judy came in leaning down handing her the star pillow that was left up in the crib earlier.

Rachel smiled and grabbed for it holding it close to her chest before laying her head down on it feeling the soft plushness on her cheek. Quinn leaned down kissing the other cheek that was not on the pillow before leaning back into the couch while Judy sat with her legs folded up on the other side of the couch. The main menu finally popped up revealing the movie chosen was Toy Story, Rachel furrowed her brows and looked at Judy.

"It is one of the safest videos for baby," was the reply she got.

Rolling her eyes she dropped her head back down on the pillow, it was a lame pick and only rated PG, she's been watching high rated movies since she was five, musicals mostly. Her fathers didn't care for animated or any other movie that did not introduce music or gave some kind of cultural lesson. So she would never tell them that she had never seen Toy Story before. As the movie began she found a lightness fluttering in her chest as she found herself falling into laughter at the characters actions and feeling Quinn wrapped around her. Maybe being a kid wasn't such a bad idea, she wouldn't have to take care of herself anymore and let others deal with the pressures.

TBC….

So do you guys want me to advance the story or just keep it at the pace that I'm going?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Don't worry this is all Faberry, that thing with Judy was a onetime thing. It was to help let Rachel know that it is alright to be herself or to be her baby self in front of her and to not be ashamed that she is aroused by it. This is a short update but I hope you like it.

Rachel snuggled closer into Quinn unconsciously as her eyes stayed on the screen, her mind briefly wondering why she had never seen this movie before today than becoming numb and entertained by the moving toys on the screen. She was so enamored that she did not hear the doorbell ring or see Judy get up to leave the room.

"Pizza is here," Judy called as she entered the room picking up the remote and pausing the television.

Rachel picked her head up from the pillow and glared, "Why'd you pause it?" A soft slap was delivered to her thigh, "Sowry," she whispered with a slight blush.

"Because dinner is here," Judy spoke softly, "Do you want to continue watching the movie?" the older Fabray had a feeling Rachel had never seen this movie before, no one over the age of ten was that enamored by the movie but could see that the small brunette was embarrassed about such a thing so kept it to herself.

Rachel licked her lips and nodded, "Yes Nana,"

"Can we trust you to sit here quietly and watch the movie while we get dinner?" Quinn asked leaning around Rachel's shoulder to stare into her brown eyes.

The brunette blushed, "Yes," she rolled her eyes because honestly she was old enough to sit in a room by herself and watch a movie especially when said movie is very interesting.

Quinn got up and sat Rachel on the couch placing a gentle kiss on the girl's cheek seeing as her mouth was quite occupied with the pacifier, Quinn realized Rachel was a natural at sucking on the little nipple which sent dirty images racing through her mind. Shaking her head she glanced into the girl's eyes, "We'll be right back." She said unpausing the movie and walking out with her mother leaving a quiet good girl sitting on the couch.

Inside the kitchen Quinn glared at her mother, "What was that in there?" she pointed to the living room, keeping her voice quiet.

"You're just now bringing it up?" Judy smirked grabbing some plates and cups, "Can you get the baby's bottle please."

Quinn walked over to the cabinet grabbing the gold star bottle she bought a few months ago, "I didn't want to make her think anything that happened to her was wrong and embarrassing. So yes I'm bringing it up now. I can't believe you…" the younger blonde couldn't seem to get the words out, it may have been hot because she wasn't picturing her mother being the one to do it, but still felt so wrong, that was her baby.

"I did it for two reasons," Judy explained as she took the bottle, "Thank you. Soda okay?" Quinn nodded her head as she watched her mom fill the bottle while she smirked and cut Rachel's pizza up in small pieces.

"And what were those two reasons?" she growled the knife and fork scraping on the plate as she dug them in.

"You think Rachel would allow you to change her or anything around this house if I could walk in on you two at any time, now she won't be that shy to show her baby side besides I'm sure I'm going to have to change her at times too…though let's make that few and far between." Judy tapped her long fingers on the counter.

"Noted," Quinn laughed quietly, "…and the second thing?"

"I can see you're not sure if you want to continue anything after this weekend."

Quinn's eyes widened, how did her mom get into her head like that, it was creepy, "How'd you know?"

"I'm your mother, I can read you. You can't handle the thought of someone else doing that to her, do you really think seeing her at school with a boy hanging on her will be alright with you?"

"No but…I can't just come out,"

"Why not? Quinn you are a powerful young woman and rich to boot. You are beautiful and smart; those combinations are rare in this world. Take what you want, forget about anyone else. You, Quinn, are head cheerleader. Make them part for you and Rachel."

The head cheerleader sighed, biting her lip and thinking. She really did want to continue seeing Rachel even at school, she closed her eyes and imagined the smiling face meeting her in the morning at her locker, soft lips encasing hers as a morning greeting, and a warm hand in hers as the two walked to class. It was easy to imagine, especially the naughty make out sessions in closets and empty class rooms, but could she do it for real.

"Quinn," Judy walked over to her daughter laying a hand on her shoulder feeling the tenseness under her fingers, "Think about walking in to school and seeing that Finn boy or some other guy kissing Rachel, what is your first reaction?"

The sixteen year old felt boiling rage pooling in her stomach, heat racing over her skin as she thought about some boy slobbering all over the diva's mouth, "Disgusting." She spat out angrily.

"You have your answer. Now you just need to react,"

"I know…I think I will make her my girlfriend but I still need some time. Besides I think she's afraid that if we did become girlfriends that people will somehow find out about our positions with in the relationship. It should stay between us and whoever we allow in."

"I agree but you can have your sex life and you're public life as two different things. Your father and I kept it that way for years; still no one knows that your father loved to be spanked."

"Ewww, mom I did not need to know that." Quinn grimaced at the thought of her strong opinionated asshole of a father draped over the lap of her pretending to be frail blonde hair mother begging to be spanked. She let a shudder over take her body while grabbing the baby bottle and Rachel's plate full of bite sized pizza while her mother laughed and grabbed some plates, two cups and the box of pizza.

"She won't wait forever Quinn," was the last thing said as they entered the living room to see Rachel leaning forward on the couch smashing the pillow between her thighs and arms, close to falling off with eyes trained on the movie which was a second away from the credits rolling.

"Rachey sit back before you fall," Quinn chuckled watching the girl pout a bit but slide back as the credits rolled which meant her attention focused back on the two blondes.

"I hungwy," Rachey patted her stomach feeling silly but seeing the adorable smiles grace the other two's face made her feel happy inside, she squirmed off the couch and plopped onto the ground in front of the coffee table. Quinn placed the plate down in front of her and watched Rachel furrow her brows before glancing up and being handed the baby bottle.

"I don't want any complaining baby girl," the cheerleader wagged her finger seeing the brunette begin to open her mouth, both of them knew that she did not need to be reminded that she was a diapered baby in this house so she reached up to take the bottle, "Two hands sweetie," so she reached the other hand up and soon the bottle was in her hands and she felt the cool liquid chilling her hands.

Rachel stared at the bottle in her hands, she realized it was bigger than a normal baby bottle and she really did need two hands to hold it steadily with the liquid inside. She smiled when she noticed the gold stars littering the plastic container; Quinn had been so great with the stars…on her ceiling, her plush pillow, and now her bottle. The cheerleader wasn't making fun of her for her love of stars, the metaphor of her future but embracing it. She felt thirsty all of sudden but realized the pacifier was still in her mouth, her hand immediately lifted to take it out but hesitated, did babies take it out or…she sucked for a second on the rubber nipple before spitting it out and replacing it with the nipple of the bottle, feeling the sweet soda washing away the dryness of her throat.

Quinn stared at her with her mouth agape; she did not expect that at all. Rachel had just spit the pacifier out onto the ground, Judy laughed and picked it up placing it on the table. Rachel was really starting to embrace their roleplaying and it made her ecstatically happy that she excused herself for a second to do a victory dance in the hallway before coming back in calmed and ready for dinner.

"Should we watch another film?" Judy asked watching Rachel place the bottle on the floor and grab at a slice of pizza before stuffing it into her mouth, sauce dripped on to the white shirt.

"Shit," Quinn raced out and came back in with a two things in her hand, she smacked (easily) Rachel's hand away that kept trying to get the red goo off the shirt and wiped it with a wet washcloth before undoing the overall buttons letting the straps fall away, "Arms up baby,"

Rachel bit her lip but complied raising her hands and Quinn made quick work of taking off Rachel's shirt making the diva gasp. She was not wearing a bra…her breasts hung out for all to see but Judy didn't even glace away from the movie case as she was picking a new movie. The cold air caused a shiver to go over the diva's flesh and her nipples protruded. Quinn ignored them although subtly ran her hand over them causing a moan to rip through Rachel's mouth, as she buttoned the overalls back up and than placed the bib around the brunette's neck.

"To keep the mess off of baby," she kissed her lips and sat back down, "What movie did you pick?" she asked taking a bit of her pizza and watching her mom.

The sound a phone ringing echoed and Quinn jumped to get it. Once on she talked for a moment before glaring at Rachel, walking over she leaned down, "You forgot to call your fathers and let them know you were staying for dinner. Though it must be my fault really, I'm in charge. So apologize and ask to stay for the weekend."

Rachel grabbed the phone, "Hi dad," she blushed as Quinn continued to watch her, "I'm sworry…I mean sorry," she blushed redder and glanced away from the blonde's smirk aimed at her, "I was going to call but we had a Glee assignment and you know me and music. Yes…okay…do you mind if I stay the weekend over here? Okay…love you too. Tell daddy too. Bye." She handed the phone back, "He said yes."

"Great. A whole two days well one in half with my baby girl." Quinn beamed and kissed her, the kiss deepening immediately, a tongue running along sensitive flesh. Edging in until their tongues wrestled for a moment, the action stealing the breath from both of them.

A throat clearing brought them back to the present, "I put the movie on and I think we should eat before it gets too cold."

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay someone commented that I'm writing with the originality of a five year old. I hope five year olds don't think this stuff up; this world would be just plain creepy if that was true. LOL. I don't mind constructive criticism and am willing to read through any bad review if it ends up helping me make the story better, please don't just write and say 'you suck' or whatever. I want to know how to make it better…but I've been getting an overwhelming number of great responses so that is what is keeping this story going. I know it is a bit weird and off, not a normal story you would read, but you guys seem to be enjoying it and I'm glad I can offer it to you. It also helps me with writing a bit out of my comfort zone; I like knowing I can write stuff that isn't what I normally write. So keep reviewing and the story will continue… no more reviews and I will end it because well just means no one is interested anymore haha.

Quinn yawned; the day had been long and unexpected. Never in her wildest dreams did she think she'd be sitting in her living room with her mom and Rachel Berry and on top of that Rachel was…her baby. It felt so good saying that, each time she thought it a smile wanted to split her face. For so long she had dreamed of claiming the young diva, night after night guilt ate away at her insides while the images of the day's events rushed through her mind of how hurtful she was to Rachel. The only thing that made it slightly better was the fact that she only did it so she could hide her true feelings for the girl.

Licking her lips she glanced to the floor, tilting her head she watched Rachel watching the television. This time her mother picked a movie more suited for teenagers, Blue Crush, one of Quinn's favorite movies. One day she will learn to surf. Rachel was laying on her back, a pillow propped up by the couch holding the girl's head up so she could see the screen, her legs sprawled out as far as they could go and the bottle resting on the brunette's chest while the nipple sat upon a plump lip so the good could suckle every once in a while unconsciously. She looked so relaxed that Quinn had a hard time staying up on the couch because all she wanted to do was feel the girl beneath her, skin upon skin, moving as one…she shook her head before side glancing quickly to her mother, now was not the time to think of such things.

"It is getting really late," Judy, yawned shutting the movie off as the credits rolled, "I'm heading to bed. I'll see you girls in the morning."

The two girls said good night and watched the older woman climb the stairs and disappear before glancing at each other, hazel and brown locked, each studying the other. Finally they were alone and for some reason neither knew what to do. Rachel looked away first trying to hide her yawn, the day was long and the spanking earlier with all the orgasms, well the nap had not been long enough for her and she was still tired.

"I guess its bath time," Quinn sighed pushing herself off the couch; she picked the bottle up off of Rachel and motioned for the girl to follow. Rachel had a hard time getting off the ground with the diaper between her legs but after a few tires and Quinn's annoying laughter she made it to her bare feet.

"Not funny," she whined stomping her foot and losing some balance but did not fall.

"Should I hold your hand so you don't fall over baby," Quinn chuckled extending her hand for the smaller girl.

Rachel shook her head, "I can do it," she whispered but her hand instinctively latched onto Quinn's soft outstretched hand and the two walked upstairs hand in hand. The hall way seemed quiet as the two continued to the bathroom, "You baf too?" Rachel asked blushing at the way it came out, honestly it would take some time to get used to saying things simple and short and slightly grammatically incorrect but if it got that smile from the blonde every time she would do it often.

"I'm not sure yet," the cheerleader tilted her head while opening the door, "Not sure if I want to get in with you or…" she trailed off with a thoughtful look before nodding her head as if she made up her mind.

"Or?" Rachel prodded tugging on the hand still holding onto hers. Quinn turned and pulled Rachel fully into the bathroom, shutting the door she turned around, hazel eyes darkening as each step brought her closer to her baby girl. Rachel for her part remembered that same look from before and took a step back as the older girl approached, "Mommy?"

"You know how turned on I get when you say that?" Quinn purred stepping into Rachel's personal space, her finger running the length of the girl's jaw. Brown eyes darkened and yet innocently widened at the same time.

A smirk graced the diva's lips, "You do **mommy**?" Quinn groaned and smashed their lips together pulling the girl in tight so their chests smashed together, Rachel's arms wrapped around the blonde's waist.

Tongues sliding back and forth almost moving as one, neither battling for dominance just enjoying the feel of the other, hands roamed feeling skin wherever they could. Rachel reached down and slowly removed Quinn's shirt, her fingers sliding over tight abs along the way, "I wove your abs mommy," she hissed between kisses.

Quinn fisted the side of the overalls in her hands at the confession. She had never told anyone but she still felt a bit ugly in that department, losing baby fat was quite hard but she worked out every day and apparently it was working. She'd be doing fifty more sit ups a day if it got Rachel to caress her stomach like that. Once her shirt was discarded Quinn stepped away out of Rachel's arms earning a pout and arms reaching forward to pull her back in. The blonde shook her head but said nothing as her longer arms reached out, slowly and sensually without breaking eye contact she undid the overall straps letting them fall away officially allowing the entire garment to pile on the floor.

"Step out," she whispered while licking her lips her hazel eyes locked on Rachel's diaper covered center. The brunette did as asked, standing there being stared at was slightly exciting and unnerving. Quinn stepped closer kissing the girl again this time with a bit more urgency but she still had yet to battle for her right to top the girl before her, it was hot and slow and Rachel thought she would die if it continued, but boy would she be one happy girl.

She'd never felt this heat building all over her body before, Finn was clumsy and Jesse was to rough. Puck was good with his hands but never as soft as Quinn's that seemed to ghost over her entire body, Rachel could not even fathom how the older girl's hands appeared to be everywhere when she could not get her hands to move fast enough on the blonde. Her hands quickly snaked down to undo the button of the jeans the blonde was wearing, the zipper broke Quinn out of her haze and she yet again pulled back.

"No fair," Rachel stomped her foot again reaching forward for Quinn who chuckled and shook her finger.

"Just watch baby," she winked as her hands glided down her body, over her bra clad breasts, down her tight stomach to the edge of her jeans. She kept her eyes on the young brunette whose own eyes stayed on the hands holding the pants, smiling she gradually lowered the pants. Rachel wanted to rush over and rid the girl of the useless item that kept her from the honey leaking from the pot of gold she'd wanted to drink. Once she was out of her jeans she sashayed over to the other teenager, yanking her off her feet with a small yelp from the brunette than slowly laid them both down on the bathroom floor. She kissed her deeply again before moving down her body, Rachel watched as Quinn peppered kisses all over her stomach and then finally the blonde sat up, Rachel closed her eyes feeling the diaper being removed and knew that any minute Quinn would be making her feel so good…but after a minute of just her heart pounding in her chest she opened her eyes to see Quinn no longer in front of her. She turned her head to see the older girl standing at the bathtub.

Feeling eyes on her she turned around to see her baby looking up slightly angry and confused at her, "Bath is almost ready sweetie," she said gently as if they had not been in a completely hot make out session, knowing it would make Rachel even more aroused if she pretended that she wasn't as hot and bothered as the brunette was.

Rachel had not even heard the water going, her mind so focused on anticipating the feel of Quinn's mouth on her. She lay there staring up at the ceiling, focusing on getting her breathing to even out and her heart to slow down. Closing her eyes she felt the cool floor beneath her bare body, whispers of cool air gliding across her burning flesh. Soon cool hands wrapped around her and picked her off the ground. Opening her brown eyes she saw herself being lowered into the bathtub, the warm water lapped at her skin not helping in cooling down.

Once in Quinn turned around and searched under the sink for a moment before coming back, "Here you go," she smiled placing a rubber duck and a few other bath toys in with Rachel, "Now I'll be right back to wash you but for now just play with your toys."

"Mommy?" she asked with furrowed brows, "I fougt we gonna…pway."

"Not right now, its bath time baby." Quinn excused herself from the bathroom and went to her room than into the nursery to get some pajamas for Rachel and then back into her room and to her dresser to pick out some pajamas for herself in which she laid them out on the bed. It was funny to see the footy pajamas next to her nightgown and knew Rachel would whine a bit but it would be worth it to see the young diva entrapped in the cloth. She took a few deep breaths to calm her pounding heart, she really wanted to do more in the bathroom with Rachel but felt like she should show the diva that this was more than just a sex game, she wanted to make the brunette feel loved and wanted and not merely for the excellent sex.

• • • • •

Rachel sat watching the door for a moment hoping Quinn would come back in and they could continue what the older girl had started but another minute later and no blonde…she knew it wasn't going to happen. Sighing she glanced back at the toys than at the shampoo and conditioner, she knew Quinn would be upset if she tried to wash herself so focused back on the toys. The cheerleader was kind enough to supply her with entertainment, however juvenile the entertainment is. Picking up the toy truck she moved it through the water watching the trail of moving water behind it, a motorboat like sound pushed past her lips quietly. It wasn't that bad playing with toys. She smiled.

• • • • •

Quinn walked back to the bathroom and opened the door but stopped quickly and smiled running back to her room in search of her video camera, once it was found she ran back to the bathroom and pushed the door open easily allowing the lens to focus on Rachel who was holding a rubber duck toy in one hand and a turtle toy in the other.

"Give me my girlfrwend, Miss Wadybug back ewil tuvel!" Rachel deepened her voice, moving the rubber duck as it was the one talking, "Ner…she mine now." This time her brown eyes locked on the turtle and it moved while 'talking'. The teenager than glanced to the side where on the soap container attached to the wall sat a toy lady bug, "Pwease save me Mifter Duckie!"

Quinn watched for a few more minutes, keeping the camera trained on the brunette all the way up till Mifter Duckie rescued Miss Wadybug. Shutting the camera down and setting it on a side table within the hall she pushed open the door, "Mommy!" Rachel squealed splashing her hands and kicking her legs in the water excitedly accidently throwing water over the tub wall and on to the floor. Brown eyes widened and she glanced at the pooling water, a frown gracing her features.

"Rachey what's wrong?" Quinn asked coming closer while grabbing a towel to mop up the water but the young diva sat there staring at the water making the blonde wander what was going on in the girl's mind.

_Rachel was playing with all her toys, the bubbles coating the top of the water made good hiding spots for the good toys while the bad toys roamed above. She was moving and swimming and water was going everywhere but she was having too much fun to realize._

_The door swung open with a very mad man standing in the door way, "Hi daddy!" Rachel called barely glancing in his direction._

"_What is this young lady?" he raised his voice a bit, his anger showing as his eyes surveyed the water coating the bathroom floor._

"_What?" Rachel asked glancing over the rim of the tub best she could._

"_This?" he yelled motioning to the soaked tiles, "This is a mess Rachel. How many times have I told you not to make a mess while you play?" she shrugged her shoulders she was sure the answer was a lot but couldn't open her mouth to say so, "At least ten times Rachel. Now there is no playing in the bath tub anymore, you will bath and that is it."_

_He hauled her out of the tub quite roughly, her arms ached a bit when he set her down and started using the towel to dry her off. She stood in the corner with no dinner, her stomach growing painfully than sent to bed thirty minutes earlier than her normal bed time, and unfortunately when ever she was being punished no matter how big or small her daddies always took away Barbra Streisand, her only friend. She lay in bed crying because she didn't get to watch her favorite musical before bed, she would never tell her daddies but she had no friends at school and she would talk to the television and pretend that Barbra could hear her._

Quinn realized Rachel had been quiet for a long time. She managed to wash the girl's hair and body with out a whimper or word, reaching over she let the water out than ran her fingers soothingly through brown locks, "Rachey are you back?"

Rachel's brown eyes squinted in confusion but she quickly realized where she was. The memory had hit her hard, she had forgotten all about being bad as a child and the way her fathers yelled at her constantly. They liked things a certain way and she had to follow. She learned to be a very good girl early on, while others fussed and made messes, she knew her boundaries by picking up her messes and doing her chores on time as well as her homework. Fun came last, if at all. It helped isolate her even more from the kids around her.

"I back mommy," she sighed sadly kicking the turtle toy as it moved slowly toward the drain as the water got sucked down it.

Quinn knew that Rachel would feel better and more open once she was dried and warm. She quickly helped the girl out and dried her off, not a word was spoken. Soon the two were in the blonde's room and Rachel didn't even complain about getting a new diaper or being put in the cute footsy pajamas, "What's wrong Rachey?" she asked when they were both dressed, it was so unusual for the girl to be so quiet.

Rachel looked at Quinn, finally let her eyes linger and her mind wander. This was the girl to dig at her constantly; she was the one that made all the other kids shun her when they were in elementary school, "I'm sorry," she cried collapsing into the surprised blonde's arms.

"Rachel what's wrong?" Quinn wasn't roleplaying anymore; she needed to know what had happened in that bathroom, why the brunette grew distant.

"What ever I did I'm sorry, I just wanted some friends but…you wouldn't let them, and now your going to tell them about this…and…and…and then they really won't ever want to be my friends…" she hiccupped and cried harder.

Quinn felt her stomach tighten into coils and bile rise toward her throat, she swallowed a couple times hoping she wouldn't run to the toilet to throw up. Her arms instinctively wrapped tighter around Rachel, "I…you…" licking her lips she steeled her self and sat up straighter pulling the girl into her lap, right now maybe she needed to be mommy and not the scared teenage cheerleader that had hurt the poor girl, "Rachey you have no reason to be sorry," she said sternly while rubbing calming circles on the girl's back.

"But…"

A finger laid upon Rachel's lips before anything else could be said, "No…I'm the one that is sorry. You are perfect Rachel and I never meant to make anyone stay away from you, I did it because I was scared and my father was always pushing at me to be the best. He said awful things about your fathers and you and in the end I started to believe him but after…" she trailed off she wasn't ready to go there just yet, "…after everything I've changed. I won't ever tell anyone about this Rachel, okay?"

The diva just buried herself into Quinn and sniffled, "I beweave you mommy,"

"Good, now I think we should sleep. We can talk more and get to know each other even better tomorrow. We'll also be talking about what happened in the bathroom okay?" Rachel nodded.

Quinn settled under the covers and pulled Rachel underneath with her, wrapping her arms around the younger girl, "Mommy?"

"Yes baby?"

"Can…" her voice trailed off making hazel eyes glance at her, a faint blush resided on her cheeks, "Can…I have my binky?"

Quinn chuckled but rolled over and grabbed a pacifier from her night table and slipped it into the girl's mouth. Rachel nestled into the blonde who smelled like strawberries, sucking gently on the rubber nipple and feeling snug and warm in her diaper and pajamas. She fell asleep quickly with Quinn's fingers running through her hair.

Quinn heard a loud noise startling her awake, she glanced down to check on Rachel who was sound asleep. Another loud thump sounded so the blonde carefully extracted herself from the other teenager and made her way downstairs.

"Mom?" she asked rubbing her eyes trying to wake up a bit more so no one can blame her for missing the slightly terrified look of her mother who was standing by the front door.

"Quinn go back to bed sweetie," Judy tried to smile but it faltered.

Another loud bang echoed through the first floor, "Open this damn door Judy!"

"Is that dad?" Quinn became wide awake seeing her mom nod, "How long has he been here?"

"An hour," Judy sighed rubbing her temples as another slam echoed, "Go away Russell, You'll wake up Quinn and her friend."

Quinn opened her mouth to say something but Judy shook her head, holding her hand up for the teenager to remain quiet.

"Why did you change the locks?" he spoke with a harsh scratch in his throat, his hand barely banging on the door this time.

"You don't live here anymore," she whispered back laying her forehead on the cool surface. Judy still could not believe everything that went down, Russell was a horrible husband and he had no sense when it came to running a business. Judy offered him a deal, he give her control of the company and she'd pay him a reasonable amount of money a year to live okay, he'd still need a job but wouldn't be bad off if he did not work. All he had to do was divorce her and stay away from her and until Quinn turned eighteen, Quinn as well, Frannie could decide on her own whether or not to see her father.

"I haven't signed yet, you're still my wife," he yelled out his fists beginning again.

"He's going to wake Rachel," Quinn hissed glancing at the stair case than back at her mom, she really did not want the other girl to witness this scene. Just hearing her father pounding away at the door knotted her stomach, she could not believe she came from him.

"Is that Quinn?" Russell called out.

"No, now go away before I call the police,"

"Quinnie, come on open the door!" Russell ordered softly hoping it would cause the girl to let him in.

"Stop it dad," Quinn called as tears spilled down her cheeks at the horrible sound her father was making, "Go away!"

"Is that any way to talk to your father," he screamed, "I gave you your life young lady. You have to do as I say,"

"Listen to yourself Russell," Judy called back thanking her stars that she was not playing the meek wife anymore, "That is no way to talk to our daughter." The older blonde quickly crossed the floor wrapping her daughter into her arms who was now crying softly.

"Let me in damn it!" he screamed once more, his fists pounding as the two sat inside holding tight to each other. Finally they heard him stagger away from the door an hour later but neither moved for another few minutes afraid if they did he'd come back.

"Mom?" Quinn sobbed she had never felt so terrified of her father before, not even when he kicked her out for being pregnant.

"It's okay Quinn." Judy spoke holding the girl tighter, more for herself than for Quinn.

"Is that the first…"

Judy shook her head, "…No, the fourth."

"How did I not know?"

"Your usually a sound sleeper or at a friend's house." Judy shrugged releasing her daughter a bit and laughing sadly, "At least he didn't wake up Rachel." Quinn nodded before yawning, "Why don't you go back to sleep sweetie, I'm heading there myself."

"Can I stay with you for a little?" Quinn asked.

Judy nodded and the two headed to the master bedroom. Quinn just needed to be near her mom after that, her stomach was still in knots and she felt like throwing up. She'd never tell but she felt like she was turning into her father and prayed she would never turn out like that, she would never want to scare her kids like he just scared her.

Rachel stretched, feeling very warm and comfortable. Opening her eyes she glanced around, her pacifier was on the pillow and the covers pooled around her knees where she must have kicked them in the night. She looked around when she noticed Quinn wasn't in the bed with her, she frowned, "Mommy?"

Judy passed by when she heard the small cry. She went into the room to see Rachel sitting up rubbing her eyes with a small pout, "She had a rough night and is sleeping in my room."

"What happened?" Rachel asked concerned.

"Ask her when she wakes. Till than do you want to hang out with me or stay in bed until she wakes up?"

Rachel licked her lips, "I hang wif you Nana."

Judy smiled, "Well lets go have some breakfast." She picked the girl up carrying her downstairs.

"I big girl?" the brunette asked.

"Only when Quinn says so," Judy told her as they entered the kitchen. That was when Rachel noticed the large high chair by the table, the older blonde quickly locked her in it before she had a chance to say anything, "So what would you like for breakfast?"

"Cereal?" Rachel asked not in the mood for watching anyone cook especially on her behalf. Less than a minute later a bowl of cheerios with no milk was put before her along with a baby bottle of apple juice. She smiled and dug in, pretending each round cheerio was one of Coach Sylvester's cheerios, they begged her not to eat them but it was useless because they did not give her a break at school so she would not give them a break now. Plus they were quite yummy.

Judy sat at the table with a cup of coffee, "So you're in Glee with Quinn right?"

Rachel nodded shoving a handful into her mouth, "Yep…I wove Gwee. I sing good." She smiled happily before picking her bottle up and drinking some.

"You were very good at that competition I went to."

"Tank you Nana," Rachel beamed. She was trying to remember the last time her and her fathers sat down for breakfast together or when they were interested in anything she did that wasn't naughty, "I gowna be on bwoadway."

"I believe that." Judy laughed at the girl kicking her legs back and forth, seeming so carefree in the jammies she was wearing, her eyes jumped to the thermometer hanging by the fridge, it was almost a hundred degrees already and those pajamas would be uncomfortable soon, she could see sweat beginning to bead on the poor brunette's face, "It's getting pretty hot, would you like to hang out on the patio and go swimming?"

Rachel licked her lips, "I…" she trailed off. How could she tell this woman that she did not know how to swim. Her fathers told her each summer they would teach her but then business trips came up and she was enrolled in any and everything related to music whether singing, dancing or even acting classes. She had no time to go swimming.

"Rachey, do you know how to swim?" Judy wondered tapping the table with her fingers quietly, she watched the girl shake her head, "What if I told you that I have some floaties for you and you won't drown. Would you want to go swimming then?"

Rachel nodded quickly, it was hot and she would love to play in the water for a while. Soon Judy had her in a new special diaper, one designed to get wet and it had several cartoon characters on it. She wore a plain blue shirt to match the diaper and one floatie was blown up on each arm, "Where you get these?"

Judy smiled as she finished blowing up the second one, "There are websites that make all baby things but for adults. I think I remember Quinn telling me you couldn't swim, she must have ordered these for you just in case."

Rachel smiled, her mommy was so thoughtful. Judy carried Rachel out to the patio deck and over to the pool, putting her down she watched as the teenager walked down the steps, "My only rule Rachey is that you don't jump off the side into the pool unless a grown up is watching you, okay?"

"Otay Nana," she beamed as she felt the cool water swallow her up, the diaper grew tighter around her groin area but the weight of it didn't change much. She waded closer to the deep end but didn't feel comfortable going any further than where her toes just began to not be able to touch, the floaties kept her above the water so far but she didn't want to try anything more, "This is fun," she called out kicking her feet, feeling the water swirl around her ankles.

While Rachel swam, Judy sun bathed on a lawn chair. The two began an easy conversation back and forth, learning more about each other.

A couple minutes later Rachel got out of the pool and walked quickly to the deeper end, "Nana…Nana…watch me Nana."

"I'm watching," Judy called back hoping the girl didn't get hurt by jumping in, it was a natural thing for kids to want to do and so she wanted Rachel to enjoy that seeing as the small brunette had never had the chance to, but luckily the diva barely jumped. Her knees squatted and she basically slipped into the water instead of full on jumping.

She emerged a second later seeing as the floaties wouldn't let her stay under for very long, "You see Nana?" she called wiping water out of her eyes.

"I saw Rachey." She had never seen someone smile so big at this small act, she definitely wanted to learn more about Rachel's home life.

Quinn groaned, her head hurt a bit from the crying she had done the previous night. Her hand reached out feeling for Rachel but found nothing. She bolted up in a slight panic until she realized she was in her mother's room. Getting up she headed downstairs to maybe talk more to her mom about what happened last night, she walked into the kitchen just as Judy walked in with an empty glass.

"Morning sleepy head," Judy smiled, "I just came back in to get something for me and Rachey to drink."

"Rachey? She's up?" Judy nodded grabbing the bottle that had been left on the high chair so she could wash it out and get some cold water in it, "Where is she?"

"In the pool," her mom responded filling up the bottle now and her glass.

Quinn's hazel eyes widened, "She can't swim mom!" her voice raised and her body went rigid as she ran out to the patio hoping to save her future girlfriend only to find the girl happily playing in the pool with some toys and two floaties keeping her above water, "Huh?"

"I remember you telling me she couldn't swim. I bought them a week later just in case."

"Mommy!" Rachel screamed happily when she saw Quinn standing on the patio in the shade with her pajamas on.

"She thinks you bought them by the way," Judy winked walking over and handing the bottle to Rachel who greedily sucked away, she worked up a thirst.

"Come pway," she called after swallowing.

Quinn loved her mom more than anything and ran to get her bathing suit, it took her less than ten minutes and soon she was back on the patio. She dove quickly into the water and swam over to Rachel who she immediately kissed.

"I swimming," she giggled when they parted.

Quinn nodded, "Yes you are. Do you want me to teach you how, without the floaties?"

Rachel smiled and kissed the girl before her, "I wove you,"

"I love you too. Hey…we can have a pool party. We can invite the Glee kids and you can show them you can swim."

Rachel frowned at that idea.

"Oh come on I know you want to sock it to Finn for making fun of you last year when you told him you couldn't swim."

"So that how you knew."

Quinn blushed at being caught eavesdropping, "Yeah well when you talk, I listen." She shrugged trying to brush it off but it came off cute and Rachel kissed her cheek.

"Finn was mean," Rachel pouted, "So wes I want to poove it to him."

Quinn wrapped her arms around her baby and kissed her harder. For the rest of the afternoon she tried to teach the girl to swim interspersed with Judy and the girls talking and laughing.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel blinked once than twice, her mind spinning in a million ways as she stood in front of William McKinley high school. She was terrified for the first time in a long time to actually enter the building; no slushy ever made her feel this way. Sweat seemed to break out along her neck luck fully not too much and mouth was dry. She knew Quinn would never tell but she just felt like the minute she stepped in there everyone would know the kinky things that went on at the Fabray Mansion. Hear pounding she remember the events of the past few days, she'd learned so much about Quinn except the topic of Beth seemed to be the only off topic, she'd even found out about Mr. Fabray's impromptu visit in the middle of the night, which she was surprised did not wake her. She's usually a light sleeper.

She'd returned home reluctantly, not wanting to leave her safe heaven inside Quinn's house but knew it was time to leave. Rachel spent the rest of her Sunday doing homework and wishing for someone to talk to, though she was secretly glad for some time alone to think long and hard about what happened. She still felt a bit…odd. Was this right for her to behave in such a way and for Quinn to behave in another that was slightly not normal and be turned on by it?

Taking a deep breath she took another step closer but halted yet again. At this rate she would be running late for her class yet again. Closing her eyes she wished for a second that she and Quinn would have talked about today, how school would go with them being whatever they were but alas her father called her home just before that conversation could take place. The only thing that made this slightly okay was the 'Good morning. Hope my baby girl had a great night sleep without her mommy!' text she got when she woke at six am to do her elliptical which she did with a giant smile.

Swallowing she took another step but stopped when a couple cheerios laughed at her on their way in. Tears welled in her eyes, she had to keep reminding her self that Quinn did not tell anyone and that they were probably just laughing at her for the normal reasons, her clothes, short statue, and or lack of popularity. She glanced in every direction hoping a slushy wasn't heading her way and that was why they were laughing, but no jock was near her. Taking a few deep breaths and smoothing down her skirt she managed to take a few more steps until she finally made her way into the school and quickly without looking at anyone made it to her locker.

She slightly hated Quinn for what she did because all she could think about was sucking on her binky and closing her eyes to make the intense paranoia go away. Clutching her hands she waited for her heart to stop beating so loud before opening her locker to grab her needed essentials.

"Hey," she jumped sky high while accidently slamming her locker shut, "Sorry." Finn stood there awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck and smiling reassuringly at passersby that all was well, "I didn't mean to scare you."

Rachel nodded, "It is fine Finn. You always meet me at my locker in the morning; I should have assumed you would be here today as well."

"Right, look do you have that Spanish homework I forgot mine," he smiled goofily at her while leaning on the locker doors.

Rachel wondered why she still felt like helping the boy after everything, they weren't dating right now and she didn't see a future for them but he had asked for a break after finding out she kissed Puck for revenge, though the rest of the school assumed they broke up completely due to the spectacle in the hallways a while ago but she had her ways and reeled him back in, though for the life of her she can't figure out why now.

"Sure Finn," she smiled and opened her locker door again to find her Spanish homework for him to copy, she grabbed the paper that was neatly placed in her text book, "…here you go."

He went to grab it but a hand came out and snatched it from Rachel's out stretched hand, "Find someone else to cheat off Finnocessa."

Both Rachel and Finn stood wide eyes at Quinn Fabray dressed in her cheerios uniform, "Quinn I was just…"

"Going to cheat off her, you think you'd done enough." She growled wanting to throw her arm around the small diva's waist as well but managed to keep her hands balled at her sides, the minute she heard what was going on she marched over not liking the pull in her stomach as well as the aching in her heart.

"Now wait a minute I haven't done anything…"

"Stop," Quinn barked holding her hand up, "Just leave." She was going to lay into him but Rachel had grabbed on to the back of her skirt with a quiet whimper causing her to lose some of her anger.

Finn glanced between the two girls for a moment, "Since when did you start sticking up for Man Hands?"

Rachel whimpered a little louder this time, Finn had never called her names or at least never in front of her face and it stung deeply.

Quinn heard and took a step forward until Rachel's hand became a bit out stretched since she was still latched on to the girl's skirt, "Since now. You have a problem with that?"

The hallway grew quiet and watched with fascination to see what the jock would do, "Yeah I do. You don't care about her and probably just want something…"

"….like you?" she interrupted him quickly not wanting to hear too much of his voice today, "Just getting her homework right?"

Finn shrugged, "At least she knows what I'm up to."

Quinn closed her eyes and tilted her head up, fury building in her gut, digging its way to the tops of her head ready to pound Finn into the ground and let him feel….

"Mommy don't," Rachel whispered hotly into her ear tugging her back by her cheerio skirt.

The blonde opened her eyes to level the brunette with a gentle stare, "You sure?" Rachel nodded quickly, "Than come on, I'll walk you to class."

Quinn took her hand and ignored Finn tugging Rachel to their first period class only to have Finn step in front of them, "What the hell is this, you're holding her hand now? She's my girlfriend let go."

He reached forward to grab Rachel but Quinn easily slid the girl behind her, "Back off. You're scaring her."

Rachel had to know how the blonde knew she was slightly taken aback by the way her possible ex-boyfriend was acting, "I'm scaring her. I'm scaring her?" he shook his head back and forth in frustration, "You're a mean bitch to her and you think I'm scaring her, what about you?"

"What about me?" Quinn did not mean for this to happen, she had meant to come to school and avoid Rachel at all costs until she felt like she could handle the situation better or until lunch whatever came first. She'd thought about it all night and at least wanted to be friends with the small diva at school if not girlfriends.

"You're holding her hand and yanking her around."

"And?" she asked him with a quirk of her brow, "Does it look like she's complaining?"

Rachel was quite enjoying the feel of Quinn near her so really would she be complaining? No.

"Just let my girlfriend go," he said with more of a whine this time reaching for the brunette again.

"We're going to class, see her later." Though the cheerleader would make sure he definitely did not see her later, Quinn could not believe the amount of jealousy she was feeling so quickly in the day when she planned to lay low.

"Why are you doing this?" he shouted as they moved around him and began to walk off.

Quinn released Rachel's hand and stalked back, "Because I'm her friend. Okay. I'm her damn friend." She glanced around the hallway, "I'm Rachel Berry's friend; does anyone have a problem with that?"

No one moved, no one breathed. The head cheerleader was pissed. No one disagreed.

"Good." Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand again and stalked off toward class, once there she sat the girl down and then sat in her own seat, "I'm sorry." She said deflated now out of the hallway and away from Finn.

"For what?" Rachel asked not even trying to wipe the smile off her face, she finally had a friend at school to talk with, a friend everyone knew about.

"I wanted to keep a low profile but…Iwasjealous." She rushed out with a slight blush accentuating her features.

"I'm sorry…what was that?" Rachel teasingly leaned forward putting her hand to her ear, "One more time, a bit slower please."

"I said…" Quinn enunciated as she leaned closer making the brunette's eyes go wide sitting further back, "I was jealous."

"Oh,"

Quinn smirked at the reaction she got, sitting back she frowned, "I was jealous," she repeated, "…and I don't like that feeling. I probably just made today worse for both of us," she sighed rubbing her temples, "I know Santana will be on my case about it."

"I'm sorry…you can take it back."

The blonde's head snapped up, "Don't Rachel. I…like you." She said as her hazel eyes darted around the mostly empty class room that was filing up slightly faster now, "I want to be your friend. You deserve that much from me at least if not more. No I know you deserve more but I'm not ready okay?"

Rachel nodded, "So friends?"

Quinn nodded to with a smile, "Until you come to my house Rachey."

The blonde smirked as Rachel glanced away a full on blush coating her cheeks as she slouched down in her chair trying to hide the faint smile on her lips. Quinn was very good at teasing, it was no fair. She'd have to learn to repay the favor as she felt some pre-cum leak out of her center. Than remembering what she was told during the week she sat up a bit staring into sparkling hazel eyes.

"I can't wait mommy," she hissed out in her baby voice while biting her lip.

Quinn growled and slid forward than sat back as if she was going to grab Rachel by her neck and kiss her until she forgot her own name but thought better of it, "Don't say that here." She warned with a finger before smiling again, "I really want to be friends."

"I do to." Rachel agreed easily.

"So what do you say to lunch together?" Quinn asked shyly ducking her head.

"I would love to," Rachel stated making the blonde raise her head and smile widely at her.

No this was not what Quinn Fabray had planned at all today. It was all about taking it slow and developing their feelings for one another outside the kinky fantasy the blonde slid them into but she knew when she saw Finn leaning on the locker all cocky and sure that Rachel would swoon over him that she knew that keeping a low profile would not do at all.

She was a jealous person by nature. What was hers was hers and everyone else needs to back off, that is her sentiment. So maybe being friends was a good idea, she could keep the girl safe and close and jocks and Neanderthals far away.

"What the hell I heard your friends with the tranny?" Santana's loud screaming voice echoed as she marched into the room causing all eyes to land on her as she stared Quinn down.

So maybe yelling out in the hallway that she was friends with Rachel Berry may not have been the best way to do things.

Both Quinn and Rachel smacked their heads against their desks.

Today was going to be a long day.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Santana glared hard at the blond head cheerleader who finally squared her shoulders and sat back, not before noticing that Rachel was still hiding with her head down on her desk. Keeping her smirk at bay she steeled her gaze with her right hand woman who had become a great confident as of late, their growing dislike of Coach Sylvester bringing them together through mocking and bitching of the older woman.

"Miss. Lopez, did you need something?" the teacher asked putting his papers on the desk as the late bell finally rang.

"No Mr. Tallis," she replied sweetly without taking her eyes off Quinn, "You. Lunch. Locker rooms." Was all she said as she pointed at the blonde than spun on her heel sashaying off toward her classroom.

"Well that went better than I hoped," Quinn sighed slumping her shoulders and relaxing, glancing over to Rachel who still had her face hidden, this time she did smirk and chuckle. Leaning forward she nudged the girl who lifted her head, "I think it's safe baby girl," she whispered earning a blush and nod.

Rachel took a deep breath, this was not going to change her at school. She could handle this easily. She was Rachel Barbra Berry, she could do anything she set her mind to which happened to be her first class. With a smile at Quinn assuring her everything was fine she began to ignore the blonde and focus on her teacher.

For Quinn's part she was focusing more on her upcoming confrontation with Santana. It was not going to be pretty but she knew how the other girl worked and vice a versa, so she was sure after awhile she could break the girl down but she prayed that she didn't break first. Just as she finished jotting down the last note of the class the bell rang.

Rachel gathered her things and stood up, shyly looking over at Quinn while tucking some loose strands of hair behind her ear, "So I'll see you in Glee?" she asked hesitantly seeing as they did not share any more classes.

Quinn furrowed her brows, "Aren't we eating lunch together?"

"Oh…I just thought since…well your meeting Santana and I figured…"

"You figured wrong," Quinn snapped before sighing wishing that Rachel did not jump to conclusions so fast, "I want to eat lunch with you. This thing with Santana shouldn't take to long. Meet you in the choir room?"

Rachel was beaming from ear to ear, nodding quickly, "Of course I'll meet you in the choir room. That is a wonderful choice, away from the crowd where we can talk and be ourselves. I'm sure I'll enjoy our upcoming meeting."

Quinn chuckled, "There's the Berry I remember." Earning a larger smile before the two headed off into separate directions.

Once Rachel was out of view Quinn breathed a deep sigh glad that she didn't have to put up a front, she didn't need the brunette thinking that she couldn't handle this situation that she put them into because she couldn't handle her jealousy. Though she had a feeling Rachel would have been fine and tried to make her feel better but she just felt like she needed to do this on her own.

She pushed the thoughts away and focused on the rest of her classes.

Rachel felt light as air as she walked through the halls. Everything was right, at least it seemed because she had the grades to get her a great GPA to get her into any college she wanted, though the only college she wanted in was Julliard. After graduating from there she'd be on her way to Broadway and to top it off she has Quinn, maybe not forever but for now she has her and that is all that matters.

"Rachel?" she turned to find Finn strolling up to her, his hands stuffed deep in his pockets.

"Hello Finn," she greeted with a smile willingly pushing the morning mishap away in her mind, "What can I do for you?"

Finn Hudson bit the inside of his cheeks; he knew he still wanted Rachel Berry more than anything but something held him back. Every time he glanced at those beautiful brown eyes all he saw was Puck leaning down to kiss the girl on his bed. Anger boiled in his gut but he managed to push it down quickly, "What was up with you and Quinn this morning?"

"I don't know what you mean," she shrugged hugging her books closer to her chest, her mind screaming out for Quinn to show up to save her from conversing with the big man but then she shook her thoughts away. She was slightly confused to say the least, licking her lips she stopped and looked at Finn with the way he hunched his shoulders no matter how many times she begged him to stand tall, to his messy hair barely combed to passing, and his lips pressed in a firm line which happens when he was concerned about something. She truly did care for the boy and before Quinn claimed her in the bathroom she was on her way to apologizing a million times until he took her back. She liked him though at the moment couldn't understand why but she liked Quinn as well. It was a problem that she knew she'd eventually have to deal with but at the moment she was going to push it to the far end of her brain.

"She was like…all over you." He scrunched up his nose and shifted on his feet.

"That is a bit over dramatic don't you think. She was holding my hand at the most, friends do that."

Finn shook her head, "I don't like it," he stated falling into a desk while she sat beside him, "Just seems fishy is all I'm saying Rachel. First she like hates you and now your buddies, just doesn't make sense." He shook his head again while opening his notebook.

"I appreciate the concern. I do. But you have to understand that I'm a big gir…that I know what I'm doing and can pick and choose the people I hang out with." She ran a hand through her hair blinking a couple times, "…besides Finn you and I are no longer dating at the moment and though I would like to keep you in my life as my friend for now I won't tolerate you berating my friends."

He bit the inside of his cheek harder but managed to nod through the pain, "Of course Rachel. I will totally respect you and Quinn hanging."

Rachel refused to lower herself to an eye roll that was threatening to escape, "I appreciate that. Thank you."

He smirked and leaned closer, his arm resting on the back of her chair, his aftershave wafting through her nose. She wondered why he wore it when he never had to shave a day in his life but shrugged it off as something men do, "So…how bout after school we grab a bite to eat? My treat of course."

"I'm not sure. I need to talk to Quinn first,"

"Why?" he rolled his eyes.

Rachel realized what she said; she didn't technically have to ask the blonde's permission to hang with her ex-boyfriend but she felt like it was the right thing to do not because Quinn held any power over her, even if she did to a point, but because the blonde got jealous easily and it was their ex-boyfriend she would be hanging out with.

"I…remember her mentioning that we might be hanging out tonight. So I need to make sure before making any other plans."

He nodded but she could tell he didn't fully get it, "Cool. I hope we can hang."

She nodded in agreement as the teacher began the lecture. Rachel tried to keep it under control but all throughout the class Finn was leaning over and whispering jokes making her laugh and reminding her why she fell in love with him in the first place. She let out a quiet chuckle at the latest joke on to see him smiling goofily at her before winking and pretending to listen to the teacher. Once class was over he offered to walk her to her locker to put things away so she could go to lunch empty handed.

Quinn couldn't wait to see Rachel again, her mind on nothing but lunch with her girlfriend…well a girl that was a friend with benefits until she got up the courage to ask the girl out. She bounded out of third period intent on meeting the small diva at her locker, giving her a reassuring hand hold before meeting Santana for their meeting and then rushing back to Rachel in the choir room. With a smile on her face the students parted way for her to pass with ease, even with a happy expression she was able to put fear into every single student whether they admitted it or not and with that fear came a sense of protection for her and her girlfriend when it was time. As she turned the corridor her smile faded and a dark cloud settled over her entire aura. Rachel was leaning against her locker with one hand hiding a giant smile threatening to take hold as Finn made some gestures and movements with his body getting the brunette to open up like she should only do with the blonde. Her frown turned into a scowl, how can her baby just stand there and flirt with someone who has hurt her over and over and over again. Quinn felt even worse after thinking that because she has hurt Rachel over and over and over and even more over than Finn ever did but now she was trying to make up for it and so it seemed Finn was too. It didn't matter she concluded Finn couldn't handle being with Rachel and Rachel surely couldn't hold up a relationship with someone who could never give her what she needed sexually, he would have been a horrible daddy to Beth so it stands to reason he wouldn't be able to be a daddy to Rachel either.

The blonde cheerleader chewed her bottom lip as her fiery eyes watched every movement, eye flicker and breath flowing from them, her ears picking up every laugh and chuckle though she was down quite a ways. After dealing with Santana she would have a serious talk with Rachel because it seemed the diva thought she was adult enough to flirt with a boy, which they both knew she is not. Some rules would have to be laid out she thought, her baby girl was going to stay safe and secure if she had to coddle her through high school so what.

Quinn spun on her heel and went to meet Santana while thinking of rules to tack on to her little girl to keep her line.

TBC.

So what kind of rules do you think Quinn should give Rachel? Private message me the answers if you want to give an answer at all that way if I do pick it than no one else will know but who suggested it. And does anyone think this would be good with Santana and Brittany joining in, maybe a foursome? Or maybe Rachel getting a daddy, though not in a relationship with Quinn…and rules would apply to the daddy to keep Rachel safe…if so who do you think would be good?

Thanks for all the reviews and I'm so happy you guys are enjoying this highly irregular story. It is fun to write.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the wait but been real busy taking care of my mom, school work and going to work. I'm so stressed and don't know how well this chapter came out since I feel like I'm losing my touch but I hope you all like it regardless.**

Quinn entered the girls' locker room to find Santana leaning against a row of lockers with her arms folded over her chest, eyes focused on the door awaiting the arrival of the head cheerleader. Squaring her shoulders she walked further into the room until she was directly in front of Santana whose eyes narrowed and lips pursed but neither spoke. Brown and hazel staring unwavering, with little to no blinking, trying to figure the other person out.

"Berry huh?" The Latina cocked her head with a smirk.

Quinn shrugged while inspecting her nails, "Berry."

"When did we start liking her Q? Huh?"

The blonde managed to look up without showing how nervous she felt, her cool exterior keeping her from running out of the room like a scared kitty cat, "We?"

Santana rolled her eyes and stepped off the lockers, "Yes 'we' damn it. I'm tired of always fighting with you okay, can we just…I don't know stop?"

"You're the one always starting it," Quinn shot back with a quirk of her brow making Santana raise her arms in surrender.

"I know. I'll stop." Another quirk of the brow, "I'll try and stop."

Quinn smiled than frowned, "We use to be close S,"

The Latina sighed sitting down against the lockers, "I lost sight of what I wanted and it lost me Brittany. I can't lose you too."

The blonde went over and sat by her friend, "I don't want to lose anybody. Not after…." She trailed off feeling the pit in her stomach growing, she swallowed and bit back and groan of discomfort.

"Berry, huh?" Santana repeated her earlier statement.

"It just happened," Quinn replied automatically.

"Wait…it…as in relationship it or…what you like like Berry?" Santana couldn't get her brain to work, she was sure it was just a friendship thing but with the way Quinn answered and the faraway look, a look she got all the time thinking about Brittany she knew her answer.

"I…" Quinn felt another pang in her chest, if Santana knew nothing good was going to happen, "…yea."

"I knew there was sexual tension between you two," she gloated with a smirk, "…maybe you can get her to dress better."

Quinn immediately pictured dressing Rachel up in her footie pajamas but shook it away, "Yeah…I can ask." Though she was sure she was taking Rachel shopping soon anyway, the girl had been deprived of a woman's opinion for far too long when it came to picking out her outfits and two gay men helping out wasn't so great apparently.

"Cause her style," Santana gagged than the room went quiet, the ticking of the clock on the far left the only sound, "So when did you guys start…" she gagged again, "…dating?"

"S," Quinn warned earning a disarming smile, "We aren't."

"But I thought…"

The blonde nodded, "I just haven't asked yet."

"I can't just be nice overnight,"

"I know…but you'll try right."

"Why her?" Santana whined, "We've been going after her forever and it is kind of fun. Why do you like her?"

Quinn sat there and didn't know how to answer, she had so many reasons to actually like the girl and so few to dislike her but it was hard to voice these reasons to other people besides Rachel, "I just do."

Santana bit her lip and nodded, looking away with a sigh, "I can relate."

She thought about Brittany and how her stomach floated away and her vision narrowed so only to see the blonde dancer before her, she wished she wasn't such an ass but being in Lima Heights and dealing with her family had crashed her ability to express herself in a calm manner.

"So what are the rules?" she asked after a minute of silence.

"What?"

"Oh don't give me that Q, you have rules for everything. You're a control freak. Rules for me being your friend, for Brittany, for cheerios, our boyfriends…you need to enforce rules to feel safe."

Quinn couldn't deny any of what the other girl said she did love her rules, if she wasn't in control she felt like things slipped from her grasp and she was left with nothing. She wasn't in control when she got pregnant and look what happened, that was not going to happen again. Smiling she realized that even though Santana didn't know the specifics of this relationship she could easily help with keeping Rachel in line. The Latina knew about Quinn's need for rules however weird and the girl also knows how possessive she is, this may turn out to be a good thing.

Rachel ditched Finn as soon as she could, he was all over her and has funny as he was at times, she was sure he was appealing to her infant side with his humor, he smelled like after shave and kept his puppy dog eyes trained on her in a creepy sort of way that made her skin crawl. She automatically felt bad for thinking that, he was a great boyfriend well to a point and if it wasn't for the fact she cheated on him than things would still be going…okay with them. Rachel knew it was her fault and felt like she should make it up to him someway but how she wasn't sure as she was still trying to figure out if she wanted him as more than a friend now that Quinn was in the picture.

Quinn.

A confusing thought for just one word. The older girl was…Rachel couldn't put a finger on it. This whole thing started out fast and kept driving forward, she needed time to think but felt her stomach clench at the thought of not being near the blonde girl in any way to do the thinking. Rachel was sure she wanted more than whatever this thing between them is but she was afraid if she brought it up that Quinn would run away scared.

Glancing up she noticed there was ten minutes left till lunch was over and Quinn had yet to show up, surely her meeting with Santana couldn't have lasted this long since the blonde had said so herself. Maybe she was thinking of backing out of being her friend, maybe she told the Latina all about their actions at the Fabray Mansion. Rachel felt her skin flush at the thought, her body tensed her in chair; she hated Quinn for making her feel so insecure.

"Hey baby girl,"

The three simple words calming every nerve in the diva's small body, the sound of the cheerleaders voice like a baby blanket settling around her shoulders, she glanced up to see Quinn walking toward her with a bit of a frown on her face.

"You okay?" the blonde questioned sitting down next to the shorter girl, "You're a bit flushed." She laid her cool hand upon a slightly sweaty warm forehead, "Are you sick Ray?"

The nickname sliding across her tongue without a thought, her only concern was the way Rachel seemed pale and warm.

Swallowing was slightly difficult but the diva managed to do just that while shaking her head, "No," she croaked out before launching herself into Quinn's arms who immediately wrapped her arms around the smaller girl.

"What's wrong?"

"I thought you weren't coming or that you told Santana…" Rachel kept going and going as she clung tighter to the tall blonde.

Quinn glanced at the door hoping no one showed up at this second, she didn't need someone asking why Rachel was practically sitting in her lap with tears in her eyes, that would not help with calming the girl down, "Shhh…baby you got to stop this." She whispered stroking the girl's hair, "I promise you I won't tell anyone. I wish you could believe me."

The blonde closed her eyes; she never even considered the ramifications of what her actions previously toward Rachel would have on this encounter. How was she to make things right?

"I'm sorry," Rachel began pulling her thumb up toward her but Quinn's gentle hand caught her wrist and lowered it making the brunette blush.

"If you want to suck your thumb sweetie go ahead, I just don't think it is safe right now, understand." Rachel nodded; she just needed something that felt safe at the moment, "Look I understand how you're feeling, I do Rachel. I feel the same way."

"You do?" she asked with slightly wet eyes glancing up.

Quinn smiled reaching forward to wipe the tears away, "I do. It is scary and we haven't really talked a lot since this happened. We need to really sit down and get to know each other,"

Rachel nodded eagerly; she wanted to know everything about Quinn Fabray now that she had the other girl's attention.

"We need to discuss this whole situation because…" the blonde sighed glancing away this time a faint blush tainted her cheeks, "I can't stand seeing Finn all over you and…" she sighed deeper this time, "I can't stand not giving you rules to follow to remind you that your my baby girl."

"Rules," Rachel arched her brow, "Like…at school?" Quinn nodded shyly but didn't look away, instead reaching up again only this time to brush loose hair away from the brunette's face.

"I really want to set them for you but I said that Quinn and mommy are two different people but I think I was a little hasty on that part. I don't think I'm strong enough to be both."

Rachel pondered that for a moment, locking away how shy the blonde was being, "I think I understand. All day today all I have wanted to do is lie in your arms and feel your fingers on my skin. I've wanted my paci too." She whined shifting in her seat, talking like this in front of Quinn was getting easier and easier to do which was a little frightening and freeing all at the same time.

The blonde nodded, biting her lip not knowing the effect it had on the diva whose tiny body responded at the sexy pout, "My baby does love sucking things."

"Mommy," Rachel whined nuzzling into the taller girl's neck than pulling away slightly at the growl emitting from Quinn's throat, an arch of her brow causing the trance that one word sent the blonde into to break, "Sorry."

"It's okay," she breathed through the deep need to force Rachel on the ground and fuck the living daylights out of her, "Look I want to do something for both of us…maybe it'll help make you feel a little better about our…situation."

"What?"

Quinn got up, glancing at the door again to make sure it was safe before kneeling down, "Rachel Berry I would love the honor of dating you."

"Are…are you asking me to...for real?

"Yes for real Ra…" the blonde was knocked on her back before she could finish her sentence, the slight heavy weight of the diva on top of her as the girl locked their lips together harshly, needing to feel the blonde near her, taste her again.

The passion began to rise only for the bell to ring breaking the spell. Quinn hauled both of them up to their feet, "I'm going to have to be more careful around you," the blonde chuckled earning a questioning glance, "Seems my baby girl can't control herself. You know how many times you've made it so we could be caught."

"People can't know?" Rachel wondered a pout forming on her sultry lips, tears beginning to surface but Quinn rushed forward kissing away the sadness.

"No I didn't mean it like that. I don't care if the whole world sees it, I just meant…the baby stuff."

Rachel's little mouth formed an "O" than she giggled, twisting the hem of her shirt around her fingers unconsciously looking like a toddler, "Sorry."

Quinn chuckled, "What am I gonna do with you?" she teased kissing the girl's cheek, "Come on girlfriend I'll walk you to class."

The blonde grabbed the smaller girl's hand knowing they needed to sit down and talk everything out and Quinn needed to explain the rules she's been coming up with. They exited the choir room heading for Rachel's calls where the blonde planned to drop the girl off at, neither talked nor looked at each other. Just comfortable walking and feeling the grip of the other, both trying to focus on not seeing the stares and whispers, Quinn didn't care how fast she went from hating the girl to loving her. She felt like the only reason she really did 'hate' the girl was because she couldn't accept herself and now that her father was gone and her mother was helping out in any way she came to accept herself and the way she felt about Rachel. In fact they may have gotten together sooner had it not been for the fear her father instilled which meant this fast track they were on was just making up for lost time. Both knew it would slow down after the talk but right now things were okay.

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Been real busy but I hope you like. Next update should be sooner. Keep giving out those great reviews…the more you tell me the better…so I know you guys are still entertained.**

Rachel sighed as she stood outside the door of Glee her fingers clutching the bottom of her shirt, feeling her anxiety kick in again only milder this time. She was ninety eight percent sure Quinn kept her word; the blonde was not going to tell about anything that made her upset. Her brown eyes was locked on to said blonde sitting in the front row with Santana and Brittany flanking her sides as per usual only this time instead of being involved in a conversation with her friends she was scowling quite openly at Finn Hudson who was at the piano talking and laughing with Artie and Mike.

Rachel wondered if she would ever figure out her feelings for the large boy, seemingly growling like a dinosaur/dog for his friends with a giant smile on his face. Realizing she didn't need to figure things out at the moment she squared her should and pushed the doors open realizing she was at least five minutes late. Ignoring the stare from Quinn, who seemed a bit upset that Rachel was late to begin with, she marched up to the front of the room.

"Seeing as Mr. Schuester is late again I deduce that I should run this meeting. We are falling behind schedule with all of this fooling around."

"Oh shut up," Mercedes spoke up quickly.

"Only thing we want to know is what is going on with you and Quinn?" Lauren smirked wishing she had popcorn to eat while watching the soon to be explosion in the room.

Rachel bit her lip and glanced at Quinn who sat unusually causal in her seat smiling at the small diva, "What…what did Quinn say?" Obviously they would have asked the more likable blonde before her and besides the cheerleader had indeed been in the class room before she was.

Sam rolled his eyes, huffing quite loudly while crossing his arms and pouting, "She won't say anything."

The diva nodded and glanced around the room to see all eyes locked on her, wondering what was going on and believing her the only source to give them straight answers. Pivoting on her toes she turned her back on the club and took a deep breath before spinning back around ready to fend off the sharks so to speak.

"Sorry I'm late," Will Schuester spoke rushing through the door. For the first time in her short time knowing the teacher she was thankful for his late arriving skills because this time it saved her. She needed to talk to Quinn soon so they knew how to answer such questions, "Rachel…can you sit down please."

Rachel's cheek tinged pink for a second as she nodded and rushed to find a seat in the back because all the seats upfront had been taken. She did not miss the frown on Quinn's face or the fact the girl's hand seemed to twitch as if wanting to grab on to her and make her sit…well there were no seats so probably on her lap. Rachel's face flushed deep at the memory of Quinn purring at her… "_I thought all babies love to sit on their mommies laps."_ The thought of those smoldering eyes aimed her way made pre-cum leak from her neither lips. Biting her lip she sat down and readjusted her skirt as if it could become pants and make sure the wet spot forming did not accidently flash anyone.

"So I know we've been working extremely hard these past few weeks," Rachel rolled her eyes at the teacher, not five minutes ago she was complaining of their slacking off and now he was saying the opposite. The man had no work ethic.

Rachel quickly raised her hand, ready to set the teacher straight. They needed more time to be really ready for Regionals but Mr. Schuester completely ignored her and wrote on the board instead.

"So I am proposing an assignment for next weekend."

CAMPING

The word loomed on the white board almost menacingly for everyone in the club for various reasons.

"What do you mean camping?" Puck asked scratching his head with a raised brow.

"As in the woods?" Finn asked with a smile on his face, okay so maybe not everyone thought that word caused problems.

"Yes Finn as in the woods."

Rachel ignored the rest, sure that her subconscious would remember the dull drone of Mr. Schuester's words later when she needed them but for now she thought of camping out in the woods. The last time she went she was six years old and it wasn't a pleasant experience. Her fathers got the weekend off and the family packed up to go camping, she forgot to use the restroom before leaving because she was worried about forgetting something and so went over her luggage three times. Neither of her fathers asked if she needed to use the restroom either and would not stop when she mentioned she had to go. The backseat was wet and covered with a towel two hours into the drive and her back side stung from the spanking. She was bored because her daddies sat up front talking and laughing while she sulked in the back.

Once there she asked for something to eat but they said no, it would be a few hours since they had to get the camp set up. She played with a rock and stick in the dirt, earning another spanking for being dirty, dinner came quickly after that and she was off to bed soon after that. It rained that night soaking their stuff and the next morning they left never to return, her daddies telling her that camping was not something intelligent and tidy people like the Berry's did. She agreed especially if it got her extra spankings.

"So I will see you guys next week," Will Schuester smiled and ran off before anyone could stop and ask any questions.

Rachel gathered her stuff and walked down the ramp wondering if she and Quinn would get to talk before school officially ended and she had to go home again and spend another twelve hours or so away from the blonde. A sadness she had never felt before settled upon her chest making it slightly hard to breath and when she saw Quinn lift her backpack and smile at her encouraging the young girl to approach her but before she even took a step Sam was in her way, talking to the blonde girl.

Not wanting to ease drop she tightened her hold on her own backpack and left the choir room, everyone else surprisingly staying put to catch up with one another. Once outside she shivered lightly, ever since that weird day of a hundred degrees the weather had been steadily going down indicating winter around the corner. Luckily Quinn's pool was heated and so her swimming lessons would continue and by next year when the weather got warmer again she'd be a pro and showing off for the members of new directions.

Her cell phone went off interrupting her thoughts, "Dad" flashed across the screen so she quickly answered.

Quinn watched Rachel walk out of the room and silently growled, she really wanted to talk to the girl before school let out. Rolling her eyes at herself for the neediness seeping into her bones she focused back on the boy in front of her and smiled gently hoping to encourage him to finish up.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "…so breadstix tonight, right?"

She smiled and nodded before shaking her head, "Wait…what?"

Sam chuckled and flipped his hair out of his face by whipping his head slightly to the side, "Remember I asked you out to breadstix a couple days ago? You said yes…"

Quinn groaned at the realization that she did indeed tell this boy yes to a date, in her defense this was at least two days before the incident with Rachel and she never had thought that this situation could have happened.

"I don't think…"

"Oh come on Quinn, I've been asking for like months. Please, I know you'll like me if you just give me a chance. Just this once Quinn?" Sam pleaded with a slight whine in his voice.

Well he has been after her for a while and she did say yes…she'd go and then let him down easy because there was no way that Sam could take the place of her baby girl.

"Pick me up at eight."

She spun on her heel listening to his silent 'yes' and she was sure if she looked back he was pumping his fists in the air. Smirking at how easy it was to manipulate boys she continued on her way out ready for a nice relaxing nap before her homework and date, she shuddered at the thought. Digging into her backpack in search of her keys she wasn't watching where she was going and tripped on the curb falling down.

Warm small hands wrapped around her and helped her stand up, once she dusted herself off she glanced up to thank her knight to find Rachel smiling at her, "You should keep your eyes up at all times," she chuckled.

Quinn shook her head with a chuckle, "I'll remember that. What are you doing here? I thought your father would have picked you up already. Your usually gone at this time I mean…" she clamped her mouth shut feeling her body becoming restless like every other time she got slightly nervous.

Rachel shrugged walking back to her backpack sitting on the curb and sat down, "My dad called and said that I should walk home. He isn't going to be coming home tonight due to an unscheduled meeting popping up."

Quinn nodded with a slightly frown, glancing over to her car and then back at Rachel, "What about your other father?"

"Oh daddy, no he couldn't come get me, he's in South America helping the doctors in some village that escapes my memory at the moment. He sent me a very nice postcard with musical notes on it last week, would you like to see?" Rachel asked immediately opening her backpack in search of said postcard.

"Maybe later." Quinn smiled at the small girl once she looked back up and nodded. Biting her lip she stared at the young girl for a moment longer before making her mind up, "Okay up you go."

"What?" Rachel asked unsure what the blonde was up to.

"Come on, upsy daisy," the words spilling from her mouth made Rachel blush but she did as she was told only to have Quinn immediately clasp her hand and tug her toward the blonde's car which was one of a few left.

Quinn opened the door to the very back of the vehicle which showed a nice flat big area that could house quite a few groceries, beach accessories or camping gear, which reminded Rachel of the camping trip Mr. Schuester was talking about. Her thought process was interrupted when she was hauled off her feet and sat on the tailgate her legs dangling back and forth.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked as the blonde began pushing her to lie down which she did easily and without much thought.

Quinn set her backpack on the tailgate beside the brunette's head and rummaged through for a second before pulling out a diaper, "I'm getting you ready to go."

"Quinn," Rachel screeched trying to sit up because anyone could come around and see what was happening but the cheerleader easily chuckled and held her in place, then slapped her thigh earning a whine.

"You're not getting in my car and wetting the seats, baby girl, now hold still for mommy," Rachel moaned at the words and Quinn used the girl's distraction of whatever fantasy was playing in her head to reach under the diva's skirt and yank her undies down. The diaper was on quicker than Rachel could count to five. Quinn yanked her up and stood her on her feet than closed the tailgate, leaving their backpacks in the back.

"But…I…walk home." Rachel spoke, the diaper already helping to secure her infantile state in front of the cheerleader. Her center was dripping and she was so ready to drop to her knees and suck her mommy off if it meant that Quinn would rub the diaper into her clit and make her scream in ecstasy.

"Now sweetie if you walked home anything bad could happen. What if baby lost her footing huh?" Quinn teased stepping into the girl's space backing her into the car, Rachel's cheeks flushed and her whole body heated up beyond normal, "You'd be crying on the sidewalk with little tiny scratches on your wittle knees," Quinn's fingers slid down tickling the back of the diva's knee earning a giggle but the girl's breath hitched as fingers slid up underneath her skirt, "But than any adult could come up and take advantage of a poor little girl in distress."

The blonde's fingers barely touched the edge of the diaper wrapped around the brunette's leg before she pulled away earing a groan, "Mommy?" Rachel whined with a pout, she needed release and soon, if not she was afraid she'd cum without anything but her mommy's words and that would be completely embarrassing.

"I have a surprise for you," Quinn smiled taking the girl's hand while mentioning that little girl's need to hold hands or they'd fall down. They walked to the passenger side of the vehicle and Quinn opened the back door revealing a large car seat and again before Rachel could do much of anything she was buckled in to the contraption meant for babies, "Awww my little girl looks so adorable in her car seat. Sitting in the back of the car, maybe when you get older you'll sit in front with mommy and then we can…" she walked her fingers up Rachel's thigh and pushed gently on the diapered pussy earing a moan, "Could play.." she pulled away and laughed, "But you're not big enough so no play time in the front with mommy just yet."

Rachel pouted and folded her arms, she was so ready and wet it wasn't funny and Quinn was teasing. Everything she said made the diva feel small which made her even hornier.

"Don't worry baby," Quinn leaned in and kissed the girl's lips making Rachel reach up to blonde locks still trapped in a tight pony tail. Using all her might Quinn pulled away breathing rather hard, "I technically have two more surprises for you."

She held up something that looked small and black, "It's a remote that makes good little girl's happy."

Rachel watched as she pushed a button and her whole body lit up on fire, the strap that held her nicely between her legs began to vibrate, straight onto her over sensitive pussy, well on the diaper covering said sensitive pussy.

"Oh mommy," she moaned, her hips canting upward to try and hump the strap but finding that all the straps held her in place nice and good making her pout.

"I never want you getting yourself off." Quinn scowled at the thought, "Your pussy is too young to be touched by innocent wandering baby hands or untrained wanton hip thrusting." Rachel blushed but moaned at the vibrating which caused the natural build of pressure in her lower stomach; she was close and just needed a bit more and she'd fly over the edge.

_I'm so easy,_ Rachel thought but didn't care because she was easy for Quinn and not easy in general but they had just started, _ I shouldn't be this close to squirting…how no now I'm thinking of squirting instead of cumming._

"Well that face means you'll be creaming your diaper very soon, so we better get going," Quinn shut the door and walked casually around to the driver side as if she didn't have a girl trapped in her backseat with a very wet vagina aching for release. She hopped in and started the car, "Oh I almost forgot." She jumped out again and rummaged through the back of the car before getting in, "Here baby."

A baby bottle was thrust into Rachel's sweaty shaking hands as she tried desperately to hold off the impending orgasm till they got home where hopefully Quinn would make love to her or at least physically rub her off.

"I want you drinking your baba the whole way home."

Rachel tried to move her hips as those deep lust filled eyes stared at her but it was useless, she had to accept what she was given and never help or urge it on. Tears began to fill her eyes, "I no baba, I need squirty."

"Squirty huh?" Quinn chuckled, "Guess my baby is getting used to her life. No one is stopping you Rachey, cream your diaper all you want. It's hot. But you will drink your baba."

Rachel moaned as her body was on fire and a few tears drifted down; she was so horny she needed off now. Her muscles twitched, wanting to move and help like every time she used to masturbate but she was helpless like a baby.

"I'll count to three Rachey than it is you and my hand and no squirting until next time I baby you."

Rachel didn't even let Quinn get to one; her arms lifted putting the rubber nipple into her mouth drinking the white liquid. The diva groaned as she realized the milk was actually pumped breast milk, it helped her think of drinking off of Quinn for real, her eyes shut as she imagined the tall blonde's nipple in her mouth, she sucked greedily as more liquid flowed out of her drenched pussy, which was red and swollen.

Satisfied Quinn turned around, "I'll be watching my baby suck her baba that has mommy's milk in it, all the way home." She said with her eyes locked onto Rachel through the rearview mirror.

Rachel opened her eyes and saw the smoldering eyes on her even as the car lurched forward, she panicked a little due to any one seeing them on the way home with her drinking her bottle which would not come out of her mouth except to beg Quinn for some more of her creamy salty milk preferable from a real plump hard nipple. The excitement of maybe being caught while having no choice in the matter anyway and the feel of Quinn's eyes glancing at her when not on the road as well as the vibrating car seat sent her over the edge.

Hot liquid squirted out soaking her diaper, her body tensed and Quinn kept the vibrator on to help her girl ride it out than stopped it when the tiny baby slumped in the car seat, tiredly sucking on her bottle and looking out ready for a nap, the blonde reached over and put on some music quietly to help sooth her baby into a sleepier mood while also turning on the air conditioning to help cool Rachel off from the heavy heat coming off her body.

TBC….


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm so so so so so so so so sorry for the wait guys. I've just been busy and I hate that it has taken me this long to post again, urg. I can't believe how much you guys like this story but I'm happy to bring it to you.

Quinn parked in her spot in the driveway before killing the engine, it was weird having Rachel in her car sound asleep in the back and not talking, but damn if she wasn't the most adorable thing in the world cuddled into her car seat, bottle laying in her lap, out to the world. The blonde smiled before opening the back and grabbing their backpacks.

"What are you doing home so early?" Judy asked coming out the front door as Quinn quietly shut the back.

"Didn't feel like hanging out with them is all," she shrugged her shoulders.

"I see you'd prefer a small brunette inside of your friends," Quinn beamed and was happy her mom knew that she was talking about Santana and Brittany, usually the three hung out at the mall or Santana's house until it was dinner time.

"Let me take those and you get sleeping beauty."

Judy grabbed the back packs and watched as Quinn easily opened the door and slid in a bit to be closer, "Rachey wake up we're home." She caressed the side of her face and earned a content purr from the sleeping girl.

Blurry brown eyes blinked open and a lazy smile was directed at the blonde, "I wove you mommy,"

"I love you too," she smiled placing a chaste kiss on her lips before unbuckling the car seat and slipping Rachel out but on the way out accidently slammed the girl's head against the top of the roof.

Rachel gasped in surprise at the pain and was unsure how to react at first. If it was just her than she'd hold her head and take a deep breath allowing time to pass and the pain to subside, if she had an audience like she does now she'd just smile through the pain and go on but another aspect of her life was threatening a new reaction. She wanted to cry, it startled her, it hurt and her mommy was looking so guiltily at her that she just wanted to let the tears roll down her cheeks and scream out hoping Quinn would hold her.

"I'm sorry," the blonde bit her lip hard waiting for some kind of reaction and hoping she didn't give her first and hopefully last girlfriend a concussion of sorts.

"Go ahead and cry sweetie," Judy calmly spoke as she continued to walk away knowing Quinn could and should handle this.

Those five words seemed to ripe a hole into Rachel and when she opened her eyes up again from a blink they were wet and soon tears trickled down her face, a whimper escaped her trembling lips.

"Oh no baby it's okay," Quinn whipped her out of the car and into her arms, before Rachel's full on sob could be heard the diva's head was buried into the crook of Quinn's neck. Kicking the door shut and berating herself as she walked toward the house, hand rubbing soothing circles on the small girl's back and whispering apologies and comforting words.

Once on the couch in her living room Quinn allowed Rachel's head to come out of her neck and the wailing echoed into the house. The blonde sighed and knew this is one of the things she could look forward to all the time when playing the baby game but it didn't make it any less difficult especially since she caused it.

Finally the sobs turned to sniffles than just cuddling silence. Quinn was happy that her girl was over what happened and there was no yelling or anger just a five minute cry and it was done and Rachel couldn't believe how much real tears had come out. She was an excellent actress and could cry on cue but these were such raw and real that it surprised herself that it came out at such a simple action like hitting her head while getting out of a car.

"Are you okay? I really didn't mean to hit your head."

Rachel glanced up and saw Quinn turning slightly pink, it was cute, "I'm fine…sorry I cried." She said starting to wipe her tears away only to have her hand gentle pulled away.

"Don't…please. I don't want you to ever feel uncomfortable about crying in front of me." Quinn spoke quietly, a little embarrassed to say such a thing.

"I don't," she assured her leaning in for a soft but fulfilling peck.

"Good. You're sure you're alright though," Quinn began checking the diva's head for any blood but for nothing.

Rachel laughed grabbing the cheerleader's hands in her own and pulling them down to her mouth, kissing each one while keeping her eyes locked on the girl before her, "I'm fine sweetie."

The word just tumbled out. Rachel's eyes widened afraid she over stepped her bounds but when she finally met the blonde's eyes again all she saw was a goofy smile, "You called me sweetie," Quinn gushed with a teasing voice.

"I did." Rachel nodded a bit unsure.

"I liked it," Quinn responded sincerely.

Rachel beamed and shifted closer, "Good, cause I liked calling you it."

For the first time since everything happened Rachel initiated a grown up passion filled kiss, teeth clattered and tongues danced. The brunette never gave up fighting for dominance even if Quinn was trying to win, the fight only made Quinn hotter inside.

"Wow…did I tell you how much I love kissing you."

"No," Rachel responded dreamily.

"I love kissing you," Quinn laughed kissing her one more time before getting down to business, biting her lip again and taking a deep breath she let a frown grace her features earning a confused look from Rachel, "I…don't want to tell you this but I owe it to you. You know how Sam has been constantly on me for a date." Rachel nodded still confused, "Well…and mind you this was at least two days before anything happened with us and I never thought anything would happen with us but here we are and…"

"…you said yes." Rachel interrupted sliding off Quinn's lap and onto the couch, the diaper around her midsection didn't even register as she sat, "I want to be mad."

"So be mad," Quinn spoke quickly wanting to get everything done with.

"No…if I… I was a baby I'd be mad cause it's the first reaction I had but I'm not. I'm your girlfriend and I can't be mad because this happened days before but…why are you telling me this now?"

Rachel was so confused in her mind.

"The date is tonight but I swear I'm just going for a free dinner and to tell him to back off, that I'm not interested." Quinn reached forward grabbing Rachel's hand squeezing it for reassurance but when relief didn't immediately spread across the diva's face she tried a different, "I'll tell him that we're dating…"

"But not about…"

"Not about that."

Rachel bit her lip and thought for a moment. If Quinn was ready to be out than maybe it was a good thing and she could handle anything if the blonde was near her.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Quinn furrowed her brows. She was happy that she could finally tell someone but what changed Rachel's mind so fast when she was terrified yesterday.

"I really do want people to know," Rachel nodded absentmindedly, "I just…I don't want them to know this." She pointed to her diaper and blushed before looking away, "But I…think I love you and it would be easier if he knew. He could back off. I wouldn't have to watch him drool over you like I want to do."

Quinn chuckled quietly, "So it's agreed that I will go and let him down by telling him about us?"

Rachel smiled, "I'm really happy you talked to me about this. It makes me feel like you trust me and don't just see me like a kid."

"I don't see you like a kid; I just get turned on by babying you. I really do want an adult relationship with you."

"I want that too."

"So why don't you help me for my non-date and then I'll drop you off at home before meeting up with Sam."

Rachel nodded and not ten minutes later she was sitting on Quinn's large plush bed watching her girlfriend go in and out of her closet trying to decide what to wear. Her heart sped up quite a lot at the thought of Quinn putting this much nervous thought into a date she was dead set on wasn't a real date. Biting her lip she watched as the blonde settled on a low cut white v neck shirt and laid it on the bed, Sam would be seeing a nice amount of cleavage, the same that she drank off of. Jealousy flared up and she quickly took the shirt and hid it under the pillow she was laying on.

Quinn came out and held up a short skirt that would undoubtedly swish as she walked showing off that perfectly toned ass and long slim legs, "How's this?" she asked and Rachel nodded, it would definitely go with the top she'd chosen out. The blonde nodded and tossed it on the bed and went in to find some shoes, Rachel hid the skirt as well and when Quinn came out a perfectly sculpted eye brow rose up and a smirk graced her lips, "Where's my clothes?"

Rachel shrugged.

"Rachel?"

"I don't know Quinn."

"Your suppose to be helping me," she sighed, "Are you not comfortable with this because I will call it off, it's not fair to him but I will, I love you not him."

"I'm okay with this," Rachel nodded with a smile, "What shoes are you going to wear?"

Quinn tilted her head, "I don't know Rachey, mommy's clothes are missing." She spoke teasingly and Rachel blushed with a slight smile and a tilt of her head allowing hair to tumble down over her shoulder, "Do you know where they are?"

"No mommy," she whispered shyly unsure how this game would play out.

"Rachey I'm not playing. I need to get ready," Quinn said sternly.

The diva bit her lip and shook her head, "I not doing anyfing mommy." She assured her while batting her lashes.

"Seriously you said you weren't jealous, why are you doing this?" The blonde scratched her head. Rachel just grinned, "I want my clothes Rachey."

"I no no,"

Before even the wind could sweep through the room Rachel was over Quinn's lap and a slap resounded through the room, "I told you I wasn't playing little girl. Now where are mommy's clothes?" she asked slapping the diaper again.

"Under de pellow mommy," Rachel cried out wanting to hold her ass though hardly any pain was felt through the thickness of the diaper but the shock and remembrance of the earlier spanking had her mind on high alert.

"That wasn't so hard was it baby girl," Quinn chided setting the girt down on the bed easily before grabbing her clothes.

"I no want you to go," she pouted with arms folded.

"I thought it was okay," Rachel shrugged and turned her head away from her girlfriend, "Is it still okay?"

"Yes," Rachel sighed, "I don't mind but baby Rachey don't want you to go."

That sentence had Quinn rolling with laughter and Rachel along with it. A few seconds and they calmed down, the blonde slid into bed wrapping her arms around the little girl, "Rachey don't want mommy to leave her uh?"

Rachel nodded her head, "But I understand…" she assured with a small peck to the lips.

"I should get you out of the diaper and into some big girl clothes before I drop you off…"

Sighing, the brunette nodded and soon she was in her adult clothes and on her way home. Quinn dropped her off with a scorching kiss. Unlocking the door to the empty house that the blonde did not know of, she entered with a heavy heart. Another night by herself, she sat down to do her homework but her mind was on Quinn's 'date'.

Tbc…


	11. Chapter 11

Quinn parked in the only spot open at the restaurant, her eyes immediately landing on Sam smiling and waving at her as he leaned against his car. As soon as she put the car in park he was making his way to her. She stepped out and forced a smile.

"Hi Quinn, you look really beautiful."

The blonde looked down at her clothes and sighed, she only chose them to impress Rachel which she had seeing as the young girl hid the clothes so Sam could not see her in them, "Thanks." She said shyly pushing hair behind her ear making the blonde boy beam.

"Shall we?" he asked offering up his arm.

Quinn nodded and took his arm and as he led her into the restaurant she wondered when his smile became charming. As soon as they entered the hostess smiled cutely at them, "Two?"

Sam nodded with a grin and the hostess grabbed two menus and led them to their table, Sam pulled her seat out for her, she berated herself for not asking for a booth. She did not want him doing all this stuff for her just so she could let him down.

"This is such a nice place," he commented once they ordered their drinks and the hostess left. Quinn nodded in agreement, "I don't get to come here often. It's a treat." He beamed at her.

The blonde chucked, "Smooth."

"I know," he winked and she shook her head with a smile. Too bad he wasn't really arrogant; it would have made this easier.

RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ

Rachel rolled her neck as she finished her last problem of the night. Sometimes she loved being caught up and done with her school work, it allowed for other more joyful activities but sometimes, like now, she hated it. When no one was home, the ticking of the clock the only sound besides her own breathing, no one to talk to or play with or chill watching movies with. She briefly wondered what her parents were up to but shook the thought away for what Quinn was up to. Sitting with Sam, laughing and having a good time, it almost felt like she had two sets of parents and all left to hang out with more adults, doing more adult activities than staying home and hanging with her before bed time for school tomorrow.

She sat in her chair, spinning around and around, watching her bed disappear and reappear in her vision before skidding to a stop staring at her computer. She hadn't updated her MySpace account with a video in so long, her fans must miss hearing her sing, but even now when she knows she should be warming up to perform, she couldn't find the energy. Her stomach growled alerting her to the time and she figured making dinner would occupy her mind and hopefully off of Quinn. She rushed down stairs tripping on the last step and sprawled out on the floor. Rachel slammed her hands on the ground so angry at herself for not watching what she was doing, in all her years of being alive she had never ran down the stairs, she was careful and planned every step out. Falling down was ungraceful and unladylike, as her fathers would say. Tears welled up in her eyes as the anger built but she kept them at bay, she would not cry at this simple act of stupidity. She finally sat up, her mind made up to ignore the incident and go cook when she saw it. Her pacifier lying on the floor, having fallen from her pocket, "So that was what Quinn was doing when she tickled me," Rachel thought.

Looking around, though knowing no one was home, she reached out plucking it off the floor and slipping the nipple between her lips; feeling instantly better. She smiled and got up and headed to the kitchen to find something to eat.

RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ

Quinn's smile seemed to light the entire table up as Sam made another cheesy joke along with an impersonation, of who she wasn't sure. She hadn't laughed so hard in so long, he was corny and cute sitting across from her with his lopsided grin and twinkling eyes. Wiping her eyes she let the last of the chuckle die down.

"I just wanted to let you know Quinn that I don't judge you, whatever happened last year it doesn't matter to me."

She brushed blonde hair behind her ear letting a small blush grace her features, "Thank you Sam. I really appreciate that and I hope you and I can remain friends."

Immediately the blonde boy's smile faded to a small frown, "Friends?" he asked sadly.

Quinn nodded reaching across the table, feeling her stomach churn at the tone in his voice as she grabbed his large hand, "Yes, friends. I like you but…I'm dating someone else."

Sam pulled his hand away and looked around for a second as if a prank was being pulled before settling his eyes on her and leaning forward, "You're…dating someone and still agreed to come out with me. What does your boyfriend think or does he know you're out cheating?"

Snarling Quinn felt her HBIC attitude rearing its ugly head, "First off you have no right getting angry with me seeing as it is you who pressured me into this date and secondly my girlfriend knows all about this so I hardly call this cheating seeing as I came to let you down."

Sam blinked. Twice…three times, "Girlfriend?" He sat back for a second before leaning in again, "You're gay?"

"Yes, I guess. I don't know."

"You don't know but have a girlfriend?" his eyebrow raised skeptically, Quinn thought for a moment he looked a lot like her with blonde hair, natural beauty and the ability to raise his brow just like her.

"Let's say I'm…gay for one girl in particular."

He nodded with a sad smile, "I get it."

All the anger seemed to deflate right out of his body, "You do?"

Sam scratched his head, "I lived in LA. Some of my good friends were gay. I have no problem with it."

Quinn beamed, "You're going to make a girl happy one day."

"Just not you." He stated.

"Just not me." She smiled.

He pursed his lips before raising his hand for the waiter who came quickly, "Can I get the check please?"

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked watching the waiter scurry away.

"I'm sure you'd rather be with your girl than here."

She really did and let her mind think of Rachel through the silence of walking out of the restaurant.

"You know Sam," she spoke once at her car, "I think we can be really great friends. If you want to?"

He leaned against the car, "I know I'm going to regret this, the friend zone is a cruel place to be but…I accept your friendship."

Quinn grabbed him up in a hug and felt him squeeze her back just as hard, "Well if I get hugs like this I don't mind being in the friend zone." He whispered in her ear. She laughed and pulled away than unlocked her car door, he opened it for her with a furrowed brows, "Do I know her?" he asked quietly.

"Yes."

Sam waited but she said nothing else, causing him to roll his eyes, "Does she go to our school?"

"Yes."

"Is she on the cheerleading squad?"

"God no," she chuckled but the image of Rachel in a cheerios outfit sent a nice wave of heat through her body, that is one fantasy she hopes the young girl doesn't mind fulfilling.

"Okay," he chuckled as she slipped into the driver's seat of the car and he shut the door behind her leaning in the open window that she rolled down, "You're not even going to give me a hint?"

Her fingers drummed on the steering wheel before leveling him with soft hazel eyes, "Surprisingly she's on the slushy list. Though not for much longer." She waved goodbye and pulled out of the spot leaving Sam wondering who the mystery girl was. Many were on the slushy list; actually anyone not on the cheerleading squad was on the list.

Quinn smirked as she watched the boy disappear in her rearview mirror, now that she was sure he was a good guy and a new close friend, she felt like playing him, making him work for the answer. It felt fun and exciting and it gave him more reason to seek her out for answers which means more time to hang out with the geeky boy that somehow brought out the closet geek inside her.

RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ

Rachel hummed as she sautéed the veggies in the pan, it had taken her almost an hour to figure out what she wanted. It surprised her that when it came to her future she knew what she wanted, how to get it, and her ambition would never waver. Unfortunately that was as far as her decision making process went. Matters of the heart and body were much harder for her to figure out what was best for her. She was unsure of the right path; if Quinn didn't initiate contact she would never have known she was gay. The brunette sighed, she admitted it. The more she thought of Quinn and their relationship she realized she did not want Finn, he was just a replica of her Quinn. Tall, popular and rhyming names only that was where it ended besides he had Quinn before she did, subconsciously she must have thought that was as close to the girl as she'd get. Even figuring out dinner was a chore, so many choices and not enough room in her stomach. Finally time flew by, an hour exactly, and her stomach was causing her so much pain that anything sounded good and so the first thing to pop in her head was what she began to make.

Her knee hurt still from the fall but it was only a slight throbbing pain so she paid no mind to it, focusing on flipping the veggies. She was so busy that she didn't hear the knock on the door, then several knocks on the door and then the door slipping open seeing as she forgot to lock it like every other night. Her fathers always yelled at her for that but she just didn't think of her safety like she should.

"Not locking the door is dangerous baby girl," the sultry voice flitted through the kitchen settling in Rachel's ears making her spin around shocked that she was no longer alone.

"Quinn," she gasped holding her heart the pacifier dropping to the floor, "You scared me. What are you doing here?"

The blonde seemed a bit agitated as she took a few steps forward until she was standing close to Rachel whose breathing hitched, "Was that door unlocked the entire time I was gone?"

Rachel furrowed her brows, "Um…yes?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Quinn reached her head out to tap her fingers against the cool counter top.

Brown eyes starred at the smooth fingers moving against the counter top, "Telling?"

"Rachel that's dangerous," Quinn snapped pulling her hand away from the counter as she leaned down grabbing the pacifier from the floor only to see a small cut on Rachel's knee, dried blood caked on, "What the hell happened?" The blonde snapped quickly grabbing the shorter girl by the hips and setting her on the counter top.

"What?" Rachel squeaked as her ass hit the counter quite unexpectedly. Her eyes big and fearful watching the blonde who bent down to examine her knee, she leaned forward noticing the cut and realizing she should have checked herself out after falling down the stairs.

"How did this happen?" the tips of her fingers ghosted over the cut making the brunette flinch just slightly but her body heated up at the touch as well. Hazel eyes lifted to stare up at the girl noticing the arousal pooling in her eyes.

Rachel swallowed, "I…I ran down the stairs. Tripped on the last step." She stated, "Which was quite ridiculous of me…." She began pulling her eyes away from the warm hazel instead staring straight ahead, "…I've never ran on the stairs in my life and I don't know why I did today. It's just being around you and playing this game has let out my inner child. It was great to feel free running down the stairs but then I tripped, I tripped and that was stupid and idiotic because I'm better than that. I'm better than silly games and…" her words trailed off as Quinn stood up connecting their eyes, "…and…fanciful…ideas…"

"Your Broadway dreams are fanciful," Quinn replied quietly reaching out petting the hurt knee but keeping an eye out for not touching the cut.

"They are not, they are real…" Rachel replied just as quietly but still forceful with a little pout.

Quinn nodded, "Because you believe in it. Well you believed it would be fun running down the stairs, and was it?"

Rachel nodded back; it really was, until she fell.

"It was in your head. You had no reason to believe running would be fun; you have no reason to really believe you'll make it because there are a lot of people with a voice out there, maybe not like yours my little angel, but they have drive and maybe they will do something you're not willing to do or that I won't let you do. But you work hard Rach, you make things happen, but it all starts with a dream."

"What's your dream?" Rachel whispered reaching out clutching blonde hair in her hand, letting her nails gently caress the skin underneath the locks.

Quinn sighed and leaned in a bit more, "I don't have one yet…but one that is starting to build in my mind is being with you for a long time."

"Really?"

The blonde nodded with a smile and leaned in letting her lips brush gently against soft full lips.

"I love you," Rachel leaned even further into it deepening it quickly before pulling away, "Wait…what are you doing here? What about Sam?"

"Where's the band aids?" Quinn asked earning a response of upstairs in the medicine cabinet in her room. Quinn took her hand and led her upstairs sitting on the bed then grabbing the band aids, "Where are you parents?"

Rachel shrugged as the blonde came out with the band aids, "Dinner. I think they are staying at a motel near the airport. They have a business trip and are leaving tomorrow but tonight is their anniversary so they went out."

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to be all alone?"

"I didn't think it mattered. You had something to do."

Quinn kissed the newly covered wound than crawled up Rachel's lithe form until she was lying beneath the blonde, "I would have cancelled." She assured earning the diva's lips upon hers.

"I know." Rachel responded a minute later after she pulled back for air, reaching up to push loose hair behind Quinn's ear, "That's why I didn't tell you." The blonde smiled down at her lover before pecking her lips, "Goonadatewithme?"

Quinn furrowed her brows before smirking, "What was that?"

Rachel blushed but did not hide her face, she leveled her gaze as best as the fluttering in her stomach would allow, "Will you…" she took a deep breath not believe that she was the one asking here, "…go on a date with me?"

Quinn squealed like a classic teenage girl wrapping her arms around Rachel, "Yes. Oh my god I can't believe you asked me. This will be awesome. When is it?"

Rachel was listening and trying not to giggle that she didn't even think about the when or where, she furrowed her brows, "Uh…you pick?" she smiled unsure of herself.

Quinn shook her head, "Nope…you asked baby girl this is your ride. Mommy ain't helping." She kissed her nose and hoped off the bed.

Rachel sat up on her elbows staring at Quinn, "Next Friday?"

"What time?" she asked with a smirk watching the brunette struggle to get a hint from the blonde.

"Seven?"

"Nice, I'll be ready."

At the confirmation and no rejection Rachel sat up more confidently, "So Friday at seven."

"Yep," Quinn nodded with a smile almost splitting her face, "I can't wait to see what you plan."

"I'll blow you away," the diva chuckled hoping she could come up with something.

"Now that is taken care of I think my little girl needs a punishment."

The smile was wiped off the small girl's face, "What?"

Her body tingled at the look of her mommy staring her down, "You left the door unlocked which was dangerous and you ran down the stairs without an adult present baby girl. So…" Quinn walked over to the bed sitting beside Rachel patting her lap, "Over my lap…"

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Rachel glanced between the lap being patted and Quinn's warm hazel eyes, "I no need spanky." The girl declared with a shake of her head, she really hated the pain that would rip through her entire body and it reminded her of the spankings her fathers gave her until she was their good little angel.

"Yes you do." Quinn said but instead of reaching out and just yanking the girl who she was sure would easily flop into her lap, she reached up and tucked hair behind the brunette's ear, "You're a little girl that needs help remembering certain things and that's okay sweetie. You're a baby; I don't expect you to be an angel all the time. Now over my lap." She patted her lap again.

Rachel bit her lip and glanced at the door briefly entertaining the idea of running away but if she's learned one thing from being with Quinn is that the girl is incredibly fast and strong so a run would probably only piss her off more. Swallowing she knew she couldn't escape and cautiously lowered herself onto the blonde's lap. She was amazed at how well she fit; her body didn't seem to teeter one way or another which made it easy to relax and not tense up. It helped that Quinn said she didn't expect her to be an angel like her fathers did.

The smack came before she was ready. A squeak pushed past her lips and her hands instinctively rushed back to save her ass from the other hits but Quinn caught her hand and trapped it underneath Rachel's body and between her thighs, "Rachey you know why this is happening," the blonde chided smacking the girl three more times, "You left the door open and anyone could have come in," two more smacks, "A robber or murder," another smack, "You could have been hurt and I...that was very bad."

Three more smacks and the punishment was over, it was less severe than the first time in the bathroom but Rachel was crying just as hard which told Quinn she either truly hurt the girl which even in her rage of thinking something bad could have happened she couldn't do or Rachel was entering an infantile state that allowed a simple small spanking to seem like the biggest pain she's ever experienced which made the blonde sort of happy.

Neither spoke as Quinn stood up with Rachel in her arms. She turned around laying the girl on the bed, ripping her pants and underwear off. Ignoring the small amount of wetness and going to her bag where she pulled out her supplies that she now constantly had, her backpack was more a diaper bag than a back pack.

"Is your homework done?" she asked lifting the diva's legs up and slipping the diaper underneath.

"Wes…" Rachel laid there looking up at the ceiling loving the feeling of Quinn's soft slightly chill hands running up and down her legs. She glanced up a second later while the blonde was rubbing diaper rash crème all over her pussy, trying not to notice the arousing sensations, "Is yours?"

Quinn glanced up from her task, absentmindedly rubbing the crème in now as her breathe caught at the beautiful sight before her. Rachel was staring up at her through long wet lashes and a gentle half smile, the girl's chest rising and lowering with each breath, her hair slightly messy. The blonde was so lost that her hand slipped and she accidently brushed Rachel's clit making the girl gasp.

She pulled her hand away blushing, "I'm in the top of our class Rachey so yes mommy's homework is all done."

Rachel was glad that the older girl ignored the slip because as horny as she was getting she was just too emotionally tired to want to do something about it. Quinn crawled up onto the bed, passing Rachel who continued to just lay there. The blonde stopped and turned around putting her face over the diva who stared up at the upside down face of her girlfriend, "I no know you smart."

"Had to have at least an A to stay on the cheerleading squad."

"I fought C?"

"Coach Sylvester wanted nothing less than an A." Rachel nodded in understanding before Quinn leaned down and kissed her upside down mouth, her fingers awkwardly combing through brown locks and Rachel lifted her hand up to grip blonde hair, pulling the blonde in closer. They pulled away and just let their heads touch, taking in the moment.

"How Sam?" Rachel breathed out a minute later.

Quinn chuckled and pulled away, "How about you crawl up here and have some milk while I tell you."

Rachel eagerly turned around and crawled up to Quinn who had her back against the headboard, her diaper crinkling the entire way. The blonde unbuttoned her shirt and popped open her bra allowing one of her breast to fall free; she guided Rachel onto her back, holding her tight while soft lips encased her nipple, gently sucking the painful milk out of her sore boob.

"We met up at BreadStix. We talked for a while and he kept making me laugh with his stupid impersonations but he was quite charming….ouch!" Hazel eyes glared down to a sheepish looking little girl, "Did you just bite my nipple?"

Rachel pulled away with a plop, "Sworry mommy." Than dove back toward the nipple as if being away from it was killing her but the blonde's hand stopped her.

"Nah uh." She shook her head.

"Mommy?" Rachel whined trying again.

Quinn scooted away, "You bit me." She was completely surprised and shocked that it had happened.

"I sworry!" Rachel pleaded but the blonde lifted a brow which made the girl squirm, "I…Sam…"

"We really got to work on that baby girl. You have nothing to worry about, I had dinner with him. That's it. Now do you want to hear the rest of the story that goes in your favor?"

Rachel nodded and Quinn sighs, sitting back against the head board but the diva didn't move, "Mommy?" she asked quietly and kind of whiney which meant to the cheerleader she was bout ready for bed.

"What?"

"Milky?" she licked her lips staring at the nipple still puffed out and waiting for her lips to encase it but she frowned when Quinn latched her bra back up.

"Not from there." The blonde scoffed, "Especially if I'm telling you this story." She got up and went to her bag grabbing a bottle and some pajamas, "Come to the edge of the bed baby." Rachel crawled to her and even with the diaper crinkling and making it known she was the little girl in this relationship she put extra sway in her hips and smiled seductively at the darkening eyes of her girlfriend. Reaching out she pulled off the girl's shirt and undid the clasp of her bra before telling her to stand up.

"No mommy," She slapped the hand away.

Quinn chuckled, "Like you have a choice. Besides it's getting chilly out and I think you'll look absolutely adorable in these footy pajamas now let's slip your little feet in."

"Mommy…"

"Rachey…" Quinn copied than leveled her stare, "Spanking?"

"No mommy, I wear em." She pleaded almost grabbing them and putting them on herself but Quinn pushed her hands away with a laugh.

"You can't help baby girl your too little," she easily slid the pajamas up the girls thighs and her hips, slipping her arms in and then zipping it up trapping the young girl in, her fingers 'accidently' caressing flesh as she did so.

"Diapy tighter." Rachel noticed shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"Yep," Quinn agreed with a smile, "And those pajamas are such a pain to get off when you got to go to the bathroom." She winked making Rachel blush a bit knowing that now even if she wanted to use the toilet it would be useless. It was killer to get a diaper off that she was being trained not to take off but to add pajamas that encased her entire being with the diaper. She sighed resigned to the fact she'd be wetting herself in front of the blonde and this time with no sexual encounters. She was very uncomfortable with that thought but nothing she could do now.

The blonde grabbed the girl and pulled her up on to the bed, lying her down beside her than grabbing the bottle of milk off the bed side table and placing the nipple in Rachel's mouth, the girl reaching out to hold it.

"No baby. Mommy will hold your baba, you just lay there." Rachel pouted but let her hands fall down before coming up to play with the open flaps of Quinn's shirt, "So where was I…" the blonde pondered as she fed her baby girl, "Oh yes so he was being charming and I had so much fun but then I was thinking of you and he was coming on to me so I told him I was dating someone."

Quinn looked down, Rachel's eye lids drooping every once in a while but staring up at her with as much attention a sleepy baby could give, she smiled down at her and caressed her face, "He was upset at first but…then he understood. I didn't tell him it was you but that was just because I wanted more time with him. I wanted him to hang with me and I thought if he had to figure out who I was dating he'd seek me out you know?"

Rachel nodded, "Cewvery," the girl purred out around the nipple.

"I know it was clever but I felt kind of awful about it. You don't feel like I'm hiding you right because I'll text him right now and tell him."

Rachel shook her head but didn't answer she just kept suckling and snuggled further into the blonde before finally falling asleep. Quinn smiled and kissed her forehead before leaning down and falling asleep herself.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I'm not sure how many people are still into this so if your reading please comment and let me know because if not a lot of people are reading then I may need to end this soon. Thanks to all my readers out there that keep coming back and supporting me.

Rachel's eyes fluttered open for a moment before slipping closed again, her body was held in place firmly when she tried to roll over and stretch like normal and her heart began to pound quickly because she couldn't figure out why she couldn't move. Her eyes shot open and she was met with blonde hair cascading around her and a cute adorable pouty girl attached to it and holding her. Smiling she relaxed a bit letting her heart rate slow down. As her body calmed she realized she had to go to the bathroom, she shifted feeling the diaper snug against her and really wished she could let go but it was humiliating to do so without the thought of sex to follow.

Sure it was still awkward but it was part of the play, she was the baby and got rewarded for acting like one but right now she was being held by her girlfriend in her bed in her own house. A place she hadn't wet herself for years and this time she knew no spankings would follow but she was a grown up and she can make it to the restroom now but really she couldn't, a girl was wrapped tightly around her and still asleep while footy pajamas caged her in and by now just thinking about all of this made her need the restroom even more and she knew even if she stood up, assuming she could scoot Quinn off her, that she would never make it to the bathroom and even if she did the action of seeing the toilet and having to peel off the pajamas and diaper well she just knew it wasn't going to end well.

But she had to try.

Licking her lips and trying to force her legs together, which was near impossible to do, to stop anything deciding to trickle out she reached out and lifted Quinn's arm only for it to snap back and pull her closer, unfortunately right on her stomach. Groaning a bit at the pain like pressure building she tried again only to have the blonde now slip a leg over both of her legs effectively pinning her to the bed.

Rachel was angry and about to protest but when her eyes fell on the blonde she realized the girl was still officially asleep. It was subconscious movement, a small smile played upon her lips when she realized Quinn really loved being with her to the point even in sleep she didn't want to let her go, but she needed to and soon.

"Quinn?" Rachel whispered near the blonde's face, their noses practically touching and the air from the words wafting over the older girl's lips.

"What baby?" she purred leaning in brushing her nose along the brunette's cheek but still seemingly nowhere coherent.

Rachel wasn't sure if the 'baby' part was meant to remind her she was diapered and little or if it was a term of endearment from her girlfriend. She'd talk to Quinn later about that but her mind already felt like if she didn't play along she'd get a spanking.

"Mommy?" she whispered again as her lips moved they ghosted over the blonde's lips earning a small smile and sleepy kiss.

"Hmmm?" she moaned snuggling and pulling closer, more pressure on her bladder.

"I need go potty," Rachel sighed but Quinn didn't respond and this caused the small girl to blush having admitted she had to go 'potty' seemingly to herself and the empty room. She reached out shaking the girl.

"Rachey go sleep," she hissed and Rachel chuckled because it sounded so incoherent with a babyish whine that it was just so cute.

"But I need…" she trailed off not ready to say the word again.

Quinn's eyes fluttered open landing half lidded on the girl in front of her, "You need what?" she asked and didn't even seem irritated at being woken up like her fathers who were always so angry when she woke them up cause of a bad dream or her accidents in bed. Her hand lazily slid up Rachel's arm before stroking her face and lips, a sleepy smirk playing on the edge of her lips.

Right than Rachel knew she was head over heels in love with Quinn Fabray who was the epitome of beauty early in the morning with her tousled hair and sleepy smirk and Rachel tilted her head a bit wondering why the girl's eyes seemed a brilliant shade of gray in the morning as if the color drained from her as she slept leaving a blank slate and returning when she woke up and giving her back her personality.

She shifted to get a better look at the girl who than breathed deeply, "Rachey I'm not letting you up to use the bathroom."

Rachel balked she wasn't even thinking of that anymore, well now she was and it was back in full force, "I…what?"

"You're gently kicking your legs baby girl," the blonde soothingly said, "What are you wearing?"

"A diaper?"

"Is that a question or statement?" Quinn's eyes fluttered shut again as sleep threatened to take hold.

Rachel sighed, "I'm wearing a diapy mommy."

Quinn snuggled closer slipping her leg that had the girl pinned between her thighs, "Now stop trying to hold it."

Well any power Rachel had slipped after that, she could no longer use her muscles and what small insignificant pressure she had from pressing her legs together was now gone with the thigh between her legs but she still didn't like losing control, she shouldn't and she wouldn't, she would get up and go like an adult.

"Would you like your binky?" Quinn asked in a haze but looking at her officially stopping her from acting on her adult impulse.

A pout formed and Rachel nodded so Quinn leaned over her and grabbed the pacifier from the nightstand and slipped it into her mouth. As soon as it went in her body relaxed, feeling the nipple against her pallet and tongue, soothingly going in and out, Quinn wrapped around her lying warm and snug in the bed. She closed her eyes and before she even made the choice to let go she was peeing into the diaper.

"Good girl," Quinn sleepily smiled running her hand through Rachel's hair, "Such a good girl." She kept repeating till she and Rachel ended up falling back asleep.

QRQRQRQRQRQRQRQR

Rachel woke with her legs spread out and a blonde between her legs and just the thought sent a shiver down her spine and boy did she wish it was because she was being woken up by an orgasm but instead Quinn was cleaning her up and putting on a new diaper.

"Hey sleepy head," she smiled down on her.

Rachel realized that the girl had already showered and was dressed, "How long was I out?"

"Maybe another two hours, I got up bout forty minutes ago and hopped in the shower. Hope you don't mind." Quinn shyly asked tapping the diaper up.

"No I don't mind," her eyes left the blonde's for a second before coming back, "Thanks…um…" she nodded to the diaper, "It was getting kind of uncomfortable."

"My job sweetie. I put some diaper crème on you so you shouldn't get a rash or anything but if you do let me know." Quinn patted between her legs then her eyes lit up, "Let's see what baby is going to wear today." She stated getting up and walking to the closet.

Rachel was fully awake now realized she was naked except the diaper and blushed, it really was unfair that Quinn kept getting to see her naked and she…she shook her head who was she kidding as humiliating as it is she loved it.

"Can ask a question?" Rachel called out a moment later.

Quinn stuck her head out, "You can ask anything?" then disappeared back into the closet.

"This morning…um…when you called me baby, was that a term of endearment or…"

The blonde came out, "Nah…baby is for little Rachey. I don't want to confuse you and we should have probably discussed that. Why don't you pick out a term you would like to hear me call you?'

"Really?"

"Yeah, I figure if I'm going to call you something you should like it and I already know what calling you baby does," she wiggled her eyebrows but it did have an effect to her lower regions anyway.

"Babe,"

"Why that?"

"Cause it's like the adult version of baby."

"Babe it is then."

"Can I ask you something else?"

"Rachel stop with that. Ask me anything," Quinn told her sternly before leaning down and pecking her lips.

"Can we discuss what we both want out of this?"

This had the blonde stop what she was doing with laying the clothes she picked out for Rachel and licked her lips, this was a conversation she was kind of dreading because she wasn't sure how far Rachel wanted to go and she wanted to go pretty far with the babying and humiliation because it made her feel so powerful and in control and high on life and so much more. She knew she'd been holding back from a lot of what she wanted to do, the first time in the bathroom for instance, because she was afraid that Rachel would run so far away from her but now the girl would know and she wasn't sure how to put it in words but she'd try.

"Sure," she spoke but her voice squeaked a bit and her smile faltered.

"What do you get out of this or want from this?" Rachel asked and this wasn't the first time she wondered.

Quinn sat on the bed, her mind racing quite fast. She closed her eyes for a moment to collect her thoughts, "I…it's hard to explain." Her eyes went down to Rachel's chest and seeing the nipples protruding out begging to be touched and suck in to her… "Let's get a shirt on you first." She reached over and grabbed the cute baby tee she got out and let Rachel put it on herself before continuing, " I…like the power but…seeing your eyes light up when I make you feel good just…it lights me on fire. Seeing you wiggle beneath me, so little and innocent and unable to control what's happening to you."

The blonde stood up quickly and began to pace, "I know that sounds horrible I do. What kind of person likes to see someone they love helpless and aroused all the time?" Quinn stopped mid pace a panic look spreading across her face, "You remember the bathroom?"

Rachel nodded her mind remembering the stinging of her ass.

"I loved that. I mean not actually hurting you during the spanking but, making you do stuff you didn't want to do and knowing that any minute someone could walk in and see you submitting to me." She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them they were glistening with unshed tears that she would never let fall, "I love it Rachel and I want that. I want to baby you so much and I want to make you submit and know that only I can get you off. I want to be able to touch you when I want not when you want; I want to hear you complain that we could get caught and for me to stop but I won't and your pussy is dripping wet from the fact you can't control what's happening."

Rachel sat wide eyed and lost for words.

"But I also do want a normal relationship where we talk and go out and hang with friends, where you can take control of the date like you're doing this Friday but still remember that I can take charge when I want and touch you how and when I want whether it is in front of anyone or not. I know you don't want that and we can keep this as light as you want and I will try my hardest to be what you need Rachel but you asked and I'm telling you this is what I need…what I want…"

Quinn couldn't believe everything she just sprouted out and slouched on to the bed next to her girlfriend, her body tense and ready for Rachel to tell her she is disgusting and controlling but the girl just stared at her and the blonde was sure she saw arousal blowing out the girls pupils but she didn't want to assume right not, she was going to wait as patiently as she could for Rachel to talk to her at least until her heart can't take it and she bolts out the door but really hopes that doesn't happen.

The blonde breathed in deeply after three minutes of silence, "What…what do you want from it?" it physically hurt to force those words out because now the silent brunette needed to open her mouth and answer.

Rachel gnawed her lip, staring at her lap and in retrospect the diaper covering her private area. The blonde sounded so broken right then that the brunette had a hard time looking at her any longer.

"I…want…" she breathed out and lifted her head seeing Quinn staring at her with such sincere vulnerability that she leaned forward pushing blonde hair behind her ears and cupping her cheeks, her thumbs brushing away nonexistent tears that she knew wanted to fall but couldn't and so she pretended they did and this sent a shiver of comfort down the blonde's spine.

"Rachel?"

She licked her lips and closed her eyes for a second, leaning forward and kissing Quinn who tensed as if it was a last kiss goodbye but Rachel didn't bolt, she sat still pulling away and staring at the older girl in front of her.

"I…came to your house that day after the bathroom, right?" Quinn nodded glad Rachel had yet to remove her hands from her face, "What…what happened…in the bathroom didn't scare me off." Her voice was hoarse and whispery along with stuttered, she wasn't sure what she was saying and was playing it by how she felt but it was hard to force the words out, "It…brought me to you."

Quinn nodded reaching up and grasping the shorter girl's wrists pulling her hands off of her face and holding them together. Her eyes landing on the hands together as she gently allowed her thumb to caress the flesh. She was scared and knew Rachel was as well so offered what support she could at the moment. It wasn't much but by the way the girl squeezed back it was okay.

"I want to lie and say what you described…didn't…turn me on. Isn't something I've dreamt about and it isn't at least consciously." Quinn smirked a bit with watery like eyes, "But you're asking for a lot of control of my body." Her smirk faded to a frown and she nodded, it was a lot of control and she knew it was unfair.

"I understand," she said going to get up only to be yanked back down.

"I'm not finished," Rachel sternly said grabbing Quinn's hand and playing with her fingers.

Quinn nodded glad the girl was still initiating contact, "Sorry. Go ahead."

Rachel nodded, loving the way the girl's fingers twitched when she ran her nail along the base of her wrist before looking up again, gnawing her bottom lip again and blinking slowly just taking in the girl in front of her while she tried to get the words to form on her tongue, "This is really hard for me to say but…" she glanced away for a brief second before locking eyes again, "I like being a baby…your baby." She corrected, "As much…" she cleared her throat, "As much as I hate saying this I like the idea of you…touching me when you want. Putting your hand between my legs and forcing me to get off when you want." Her jaw tensed and she blinked back her own set of tears.

"Keep going…" Quinn prodded continuing her soothing motion of her thumb.

"I really…want my binky," she tearfully chuckled and reached toward the object at the top of the bed but the blonde grabbed her hand making her look at her.

"Don't. This is us. You don't get baby comfort right now," she told her and kissed the palm of the hand she just snatched.

Rachel pouted but understood, "Right. Your right." She breathed out, her chest felt like it was on fire and her body trembled a bit, she swallowed and glanced at the pacifier again before tensing and looking at Quinn who gently smirked at her, it didn't mean anything negative or teasing, it was just a knowing smirk that made Rachel laugh gently, "I really want it right now."

"I know," the blonde chuckled but held the two hands firmer, "I told you and now you have to tell me. Everything. We need to work this out."

Rachel nodded, "When did you get so mature?" she took her hand back and brushed a stray tear away and whipping her hair out of her face before placing her hand back into Quinn's warm strong hands.

"Since you learned to be more childlike," Quinn kissed her gently, almost no pressure on their lips, a ghost kiss more like it and then pulled away.

"I…" Rachel's mouth opened and closed several times, "I feel like I need to have someone take the control away from me because I don't think I know how to fully give it, ever." She rushed out afraid she'd stumble on the words like before but she wanted Quinn to know that this was a sure fire sentence but than her voice wobbled as she continued, "I hate and feel disgusted with myself for wanting you to…to…make me…feel small and helpless…and out of control and yes I've had fantasies of you publicly…um…you know."

Quinn nodded though she wanted details on those fantasies she bit the inside of her cheek and let Rachel continue on. Though the blonde never ever wanted to make Rachel feel disgusted of herself and that made her heart clench because maybe this wasn't something they should be doing.

"Don't." Rachel responded in the same tone Quinn used earlier when she went to grab her pacifier, "You don't get to be an adult and not tell me what you're thinking and possibly make decisions without my input."

Quinn swallowed her smile, "Right. No baby comfort. No adult comfort. Just us."

Rachel bit her lip, "Just us."

"I don't want you to feel disgusted."

"It's not you at all. I want you to know that Quinn, you make me feel beautiful even when we play."

"I really hope so because I can't stand…" she was cut off by a very pleasurable passionately raw kiss that only lasted maybe ten seconds.

"Not you. I want to give you control of me; I want to submit to you. I want to know that you can take me when and how you want. But I want to know that I have you even if I'm the one submitting. Which you know how much I hate."

Quinn eagerly nodded, "Oh you have me babe more than anyone in my entire life." Her voice, her eyes, her body displayed this heart felt confession that literally shook Rachel's heart against her chest.

"Good. I'm glad. I…also I'm happy with this…um…" Rachel closed her eyes and leaned closer to Quinn, "Clit only thing."

"Oh. I…really?" she was quite shocked about that and mentally noted that the strap on she purchased wouldn't be getting a work out for some time apparently.

Rachel opened her eyes, "You know I'm still…and we haven't really…been together for a long time. I just don't feel quite ready for that part yet, you don't mind do you?"

"No," she shook her head glad to hear it was only a temporary thing.

"And you can use it you know," Quinn furrowed her brows in confusion, "To…you know…make me feel…small…"

"Oh, like…my wittle baby is too little to have anything in her tiny little pussy."

Now Quinn was sure Rachel's eyes were blown out in arousal and she was shocked by how severe the reaction was with a small moan and rock of the hips that came of that sentence.

Rachel nodded tensely, "Right. Like that." Her voice had dropped an octave and sounded silky to the blonde's ears, "I do want to have sex eventually and control you once in a while."

Quinn opened her mouth to okay that when Rachel went on.

"Not a lot, like ninety nine point nine percent of the time I want you topping me but…sometimes I want to top you."

"Point one percent of the time?" Quinn asked with a brow raise, she was fine with Rachel topping her more than that but was so glad she would top pretty much every time submitting was just not that fun for her.

"So…I'm your baby girl."

"I'm your mommy."

They stared at each other feeling like something strong and electric was sparking between them and they were embarking on what could become and maybe in some way already has a lifestyle kink relationship and not just an in the bedroom relationship.

"I want to be clear though Rachel on what rules I would be setting on you if we do this."

Rachel nodded chewing her lip until Quinn reached up and prying the lip away from the teeth soothing it with her thumb. Pushing Rachel back on to the bed, hovering above her. Staring at each other as their breathing quickened. The blonde reached up and grabbed the pacifier, bringing it into view of Rachel and running lovingly across her almost torn lip that she'd been chewing on for the past thirty so minutes they've been talking.

The brunette's lips part but Quinn just leaned down and kissed her, slowly, letting their tongues explore, feeling Rachel clutching at her shirt and pulling her in. She pulled back to see blown pupils and parted swollen lips, hearing her breathing quick and sharp, heat rushing through both their bodies. She again slid the nipple of the pacifier against those shiny swollen lips watching as Rachel's brown eyes silently begged her to slip it into her mouth.

"Your diapered twenty four seven except at school," she spoke cautiously, "At school you will wear pull ups."

Rachel licked her lips and shook her head, "I…can't…"

"It's a rule Rachel. A rule I need you to follow or this part of the relationship can't go on."

Rachel smiled, "If you let me finish, I can't wear a diaper at home."

"Why?" she raised her brow.

"Well…you can't change me and I'm assuming a rule to follow this is I can't take it off by myself, correct?" Quinn nodded, "So it would be kind of a moot point right now. But I'm willing to…wear the pull ups at home." She blushed but kept her eyes trained down trying to see the pacifier ghosting over her lips.

She furrowed her brow for a moment and pursed her lips, "Fine but…and this will sound weird,"

Rachel giggled, "And what part of this conversation has been normal so far?"

Quinn poked her in the ribs before again rubbing the pacifier on Rachel's lip and causing the situation to become arousingly serious again, "Every night before you take a shower you have to wet your pull ups."

"What?" now it was Rachel's turn to arch her brow.

"I don't want you thinking you're an adult just cause your using the toilet at your house. You will wet your pull up and after your shower you will Skype me to let me know and so I can put you to bed and remind you your my baby."

"So you can put me to bed?"

Quinn smirked, "Unless your homework isn't done, which we both know you usually get it done, you'll be in bed by eight thirty."

"Eight thirty? But…" Quinn kissed her silent.

"You can work on earning a later bed time sweetie but for now you go night night at eighty thirty unless otherwise stated."

Rachel's hips ground up on the thigh between her legs at being told she'd be going 'night night' instead of to bed.

"If I need extra time?"

"If you really need extra time and it's something important I will definitely allow you to stay up. I'm not going to hinder you in your work and if you need more time to work on a glee assignment I will give you more time but if I see your getting stressed out or tired I will tell you to go to sleep whenever."

"That seems fair, though I still really dislike having an early bed time."

"But it gets me all hot and bothered," Quinn leaned down and nipped at Rachel's lower lip before again sweeping the pacifier back and forth.

Rachel's hips brushed up again and she moaned, "I really want my binky…" she whined licking her lips and feeling the rubber pass her tongue.

"Not yet," Quinn gently spoke, "It's still just us."

"Okay," she breathed out shakily as the girl above her kept swiping the nipple over her lips, "Rules…"

"At school you can talk normal but if you're talking to me you'll do your best to put you best baby foot forward, understand."

"I'll talk as babyish as I can to you,"

"You don't call me Quinn, ever only mommy."

"Only?" the blonde nodded, "How do I get your attention otherwise, I'm not calling you mommy in front of like the whole school."

"Fair enough. We can compromise on this rule, though eventually I want you comfortable enough to call me that whenever you talk with me but we can totally work up to that."

"Wait so you want me to call you that in front of people?" Rachel's brows furrowed and her heart thudded dangerously in her chest, she wasn't ready for that.

"Yes. But like I said we can work up to it, could be years and years from now." Quinn quickly said, "Is that okay?"

"I…don't know about that."

Quinn breathed out, "That's okay. You don't have to be sure on everything and we can revisit the ones your uncomfortable with later on. I want to make you feel helpless not like your world is crashing around you."

Rachel beamed up at the girl before her, "You're a really sweet dominate, you know that?"

"I try," she shrugged glad that this conversation was now winding down to planning and teasing instead of the scary seriousness it had been, "No flirting with anyone."

"Not even you?" Rachel frowned.

"You could try but I would easily turn it around until you had a wet mess in your pull ups, though you can definitely flirt with me." Quinn nipped her lip again earning another grind, "But little girls do not flirt especially with boys, they are too grown up for you and I don't want them thinking their dicks can go anywhere near you understand."

Rachel giggled, "I like jealous mommy," she purred and this time Quinn's hips jolted down unexpectedly but the brunette should have realized because she knew what that word did to her girlfriend.

"Let's see," Quinn cleared her voice and let the blush die away as she continued, "Whenever you want you can be a grown up to ask me on dates and get time to plan them, when we go out you will be to everyone else a teenager out with her girlfriend and friends or family but you will wear your pull up or diaper depending on your outfit or if I feel like changing you or letting you use the restroom which you will always be accompanied too. That includes the bathrooms at school, you need to go let me know and I will take you."

"What if you're not around?" Rachel challenged.

Quinn was happy this was going on, all the rules getting laid out felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders and with Rachel's ability to foresee things and plan, it helped iron out any obstacles that could come along.

"This is probably going to upset you but don't act out until I finish okay?" Rachel nodded but her hands gripped the side of Quinn's shirt tightly, "Santana knows we are dating but not about this part," she rushed out when she saw Rachel about to open her mouth at the mention of Santana, "Listen," she pointedly stared down at the girl who swallowed, tensed her jaw and nodded for the girl to continue, "She's my best friend and she knows about this thing I have with rules. Not just for you, I do it to everyone in my life. So we talked remember and she asked me what the rules are so I gave her some that she is going to help me enforce with you." She reached out brushing hair away from the girl's face while the pacifier kept gliding over the girl's lips, tears seemed to be collecting in Rachel's eyes and trickling down but the blonde surged forward, "I want you to think of her as an aunt okay but in no way will she know about this part of our relationship until I think we're or you're ready and I won't take that lightly Rachel. Remember I can read you so I won't just one day decide to tell her, I'll tell you when I will and if you are a hundred percent not ready you tell me but…" she leaned down so their eyes connected, "…but if you are ready but are just scared you don't get to tell me not to tell her, okay?"

Rachel nodded, memorized by her girlfriend's stern yet warm and safe eyes bearing down on her, "But why tell?" she choked out.

"She's my best friend Rachel; I'm going to need someone to watch out for you just like I do. I'm going to need someone to babysit you if I need to go out suddenly."

"I could watch myself," she assured.

"You want to give up control and this is part of it, just because I have an emergency doesn't mean you can suddenly have it back if I can help it. If she or Brittany…"

"Brittany?"

"Yes, Brittany….if they aren't available than yes you can be a good girl and watch yourself."

"Would they..."

"Change your diaper?" Rachel nodded, "Yes…and put you to sleep, bathe you, feed you and play with you."

The brunette blushed heavily but the thought did turn her on a great deal making her think…"Would they…make me…squirt?"

"If you're okay with that but I never thought of it. I never thought…do you want them to also…um…force you?"

Rachel thought about it, if they were to know, in the end if that was something that had to be done and with Quinn's explanation it seemed it would have to be done than yes she would like them to do what her girlfriend does to her, though that made her feel sick to her stomach.

"I feel disgusted again," she whimpered.

"So you do." Quinn didn't know how she felt about that, though kissing Brittany and Santana a thing in the past was fun and she always got hot when they had made out but including them into the sex part of her and Rachel's relationship…wasn't exactly a thought she liked but here Rachel was giving up most everything and so she would see how it could work out.

"I'm sorry," tears slipped from her eyes.

"No…no…no…babe don't cry. It's alright. Look if it is something you want, we…when you're ready we can do that."

"But…I don't want you to feel like you're not enough for me cause you are."

"I know that has nothing to do with it. Having someone know about your baby side is a sexual thing for you and if they know you feel like you need them to make it sexual so it doesn't feel like a joke or something right…I mean I'm not sure if I understand or explained that right or but that's how you feel right."

Rachel couldn't focus her eyes on anyone spot on Quinn's face, "Yes. I feel if it is a sex thing it's okay but if it's not, I mean with you its fine but….you know?"

"I know and we'll get there but for now can we not?"

"Please?" Rachel agreed with that question.

"Okay so um…" she cleared her throat and looked at the head board about them, "If you have to go to the bathroom and can't find me ask Santana or Brittany to take you. They won't do anything but walk you into the bathroom okay. I promise."

Rachel nodded her stomach in knots but the pressure in her lower region was building slowly and she was embarrassingly sure that she was going to orgasm either before or after all the rules had been laid out and only from the words being spoken to her and the fact that she had no say over how two other people were going to help control her.

"You do not get to masturbate; your hand never touches your pussy or takes off your diaper. I'm in control of all your sexual needs now and I think…for now that's all I have but if I tell you something you have to do it okay."

Rachel nodded.

"Now if you disobey any of these rules or disobey me you will be spanked and after today because we're going into this you will not get to cum after a spanking, you will stand in a corner and have a time out after, your diaper will always be on display after a spanking so please try and be good in school."

Rachel's stomach plummeted again and her clit throbbed painfully in her diaper, "You would…at school?"

"Yes. I would try and do it somewhere no one will come in and see you but…you never know." Rachel nodded and a shiver run up and down her body. "Anything you want to ask?"

"What about your…um…sexual needs?"

"You can suck my clit to help me get off but until I can penetrate you I think it's fair you can't penetrate me and when you're a baby I don't want you to ever penetrate me, understand?"

"Why?"

"It makes me hot knowing you want to fuck me but can't because you're a little baby who doesn't know how to finger herself let alone her mommy."

And that was it, all it took for Rachel to come undone. Her orgasm rolled through her like bricks hitting the street, her body arched and she moaned into Quinn's ear as she clutched onto her for support.

"Really Rachel?" Quinn laughed, "Well now I don't feel so bad about this." She began to rock her center against Rachel's thigh and it only took five good rocks to get her to cum as well, her orgasm was less intense but she clung and kissed to Rachel as if it had been earth shattering because emotionally it was.

After a few minutes of them just lying there against each other, coming down from orgasmic bliss Quinn raised her head up to look at Rachel.

"So do you still want to give me control?"

Rachel swallowed closed her eyes and nodded, she wanted Quinn, she needed Quinn and even though she knew Quinn would never break up with her over her not wanting to do this she realized she did want to do this no matter how upset it made her.

Immediately her binky was placed into her mouth and she sighed happily. She loved her binky.

TBC.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: There will be no Brittana, unless those who don't want it permanently leave the story I am all for keeping it between the two of them. And I was planning on doing that but they have to talk and figure things out slowly. It's not going to be all this is it; uncomfortable situations are going to be brought up, like in the last chapter with Brittany and Santana. I want to thank everyone who is still reading; sorry it took a while I have been dealing with finals.

Quinn frowned as she watched Rachel suckle her pacifier, how her lips quirked up in a smile behind the plastic and her eyes shone with the smile and all the blonde wanted to do was wrap the girl up and never let go, never let a single person harm her or touch her and taint the innocence that was the brunette. Her stomach twisted at the thought of another person touching the soft skin of her girlfriend, gliding over and sending goose bumps down tanned skin. Lips ghosting over kissable lips, parted and swollen just begging for more sweet aggressive kisses…she shook her head before reaching out and snatching the pacifier back from Rachel's mouth earning a whine.

"Actually…I can't…share." Quinn furrowed her brows as she watched the brunette stare at the pacifier looking dazed and confused.

"But not yours," Rachel whined out unsure why Quinn would want to share her binky, it was hers and besides Quinn was a grown up and she didn't need the soft soothing pacifier.

Quinn glanced at the object before chuckling and closing her eyes for a second, "I didn't mean…you can have it all you want. I don't want it."

"Why?"

Now Rachel felt defensive, why wouldn't Quinn want the pacifier? It helped calm and direct thoughts or shut out everything else; it helped her not to feel hungry all the time and kept her jaw relaxed so she didn't feel like all the energy inside her was going to burst out.

"Because I don't need it," The blonde spoke gently, she knew she was in dangerous territory at this moment; you did not disrespect a baby's pacifier. It was a life or death situation for them.

Rachel's lips tightened and she glared at Quinn before realizing they were talking about a stupid little plastic soother and she cracked a smile, "I'm sorry. That was…I actually felt my gut tighten at the thought of you dissing my binky."

Quinn leaned in and pecked her girlfriend, "I was afraid you were going to tear my head off," she spoke with no accusation or anger, just love and affection and understanding that made Rachel's toes curl and her body yearn to push the blonde down and have her way with her.

Instead she shook her head, licked her lips and stared at the blonde, "You can't share what?" she prompted bringing them back to what had started this whole thing.

"I can't share…you." The blonde stated uneasily wondering if this conversation in which she had thought was done would ever end.

"Oh,"

"Is that all you have to say?"

Rachel sat up straighter, feeling a bit of her old self surface and needing to take control, "What else would you like me to say Quinn? I wasn't expecting you to say something like that but if you want my opinion I can't share you either and if what you are referring to is the Brittany and Santana situation of…" she faltered not sure how to phrase it and it didn't help that Quinn's eyes held a steel gaze upon her, "…touching me then I will tell you right now Fabray that they will not know of my…our…this situation."

"Is that so Berry?" Quinn asked with a growl and raised brow causing a shiver to shake her bones.

"Yes," she replied with only a slight quiver which actually made a bit of pride envelop her; that was more than she could have mustered up a day ago or so, well really since the bathroom when she got her ass handed to her.

"Oh thank God," Quinn breathed leaning forward and wrapping her arms around her girlfriend, cuddling in and letting Rachel's strong arms wrap around her waist.

Rachel laughed, untangling one arm from around the girl's waist and tucking loose hair behind her ear, "You know I haven't really been speaking like a baby this whole time." She wanted to draw the conversation away from the thought of others finding out or touching her in any form that should only be done by Quinn.

The blonde girl only snuggled closer placing a few light kisses into the crook of the brunette's neck, humming while doing so, "I think we're just developing our relationship. You'll know when to use it and when not to. I mean I haven't had a problem with going in and out of it, have you?" she asked again using her tongue to slide up Rachel's neck before nipping at her ear lobe.

Rachel shuddered feeling wet heat pool in her diaper, "No," she whispered out huskily before pulling back so she could see Quinn's face, reaching up she clasped her hands on the girl's cheeks, leaning in to kiss her passionately. Wishing she was lying down so she could grind her center into the older girl's thigh for some much needed pressure.

"Already?" Quinn asked with amusement, "Didn't you just squirt baby girl?"

Rachel blushed with a pout, "But mommy…I need you." She whispered while looking up through thick eyelashes.

"Sorry baby but it's time to go see my mom, she wants me home for lunch and since I now know you are alone you're coming with me." Quinn responded as she stood up.

"Your mean," said the pouting girl as she folded her arms and looked up at the blonde.

"Sorry Rach but I told you…" she leaned down so their noses were practically touching and their breath mingled, the brunette's breathing hitched as she felt her face on fire at such closeness, "I want you helpless and aroused at all times." She nibbled on the brunette's bottom lip earning a guttural moan and a body shudder, "Watching you walk around…wet…and horny…" she smirked before sucking in the girl's bottom lip before kissing her hungrily, "Gets me so hot."

"Oh God," Rachel moaned grabbing the back of Quinn's head, tangling her hands in the girl's golden locks before smashing their lips together. It only lasted about three seconds before Quinn pulled away.

"Uh huh, baby girl." The smirk aimed her way was so sexy Rachel thought she'd cream from the sight, "let us see what you'll be wearing on top of that cute wittle shirt." She added a quick peck to the nose before helping Rachel get dressed, putting extra pressure in certain places and caressing her with intent on keeping her aroused and it was so unfair as the brunette quivered with heat and blinding arousal that the only thought stopping her from taking the blonde and fucking her against a wall was that said blonde could easily throw her over her knee and spank her if she tried.

Quinn got out of the car and quickly unbuckled Rachel from the car seat. The brunette was getting used to sitting in the back seat and it allowed her to feel safe every time Quinn's eyes settled on her in the rear view mirror. The two walked up to the large mansion hand in hand just enjoying each other's company. The blonde fished for her keys and began to open up the door allowing them entrance.

Judy stood just on the inside, looking as she was coming down the stairs and about to head off to somewhere on the first floor. She glanced over and saw the two walk in and took in Rachel's attire which was so darn cute on her. A baby tee with a rainbow on the front with some loose cargo pants and Velcro shoes, a picture for baby gap if she ever saw one.

"Hey mom," Quinn smiled while Rachel nodded a quick greeting.

Judy frowned, "Nope. That entrance won't do. Out, both of you." She began to usher them back outside. The teenagers confused as they found themselves back on the porch, "Now I want a proper hello young lady," she wagged her finger at Rachel before slamming and locking the door in their face.

Rachel glanced at Quinn who shrugged with a smirk, "Your mom is weird,"

Quinn laughed gently before bumping the other girls shoulder, "You love it."

"I do," she breathed out. Judy was…well she wasn't quite sure what to make of the older woman. She was quite different than what Rachel was led to believe but then again this only happened after Russell Fabray was kicked out. The woman smiled and joked with her and seemed genuinely interested in most everything she has to say, which in of itself is weird to the brunette.

Quinn repositioned her key back into the slot but Rachel stopped her, "What do I do?"

The blonde stared at the wide eyes aimed her way and shrugged, "I don't know. She said a proper hello…" she trailed off not sure herself what that meant before opening the door and again Judy was standing there only this time with her arms folded because she was waiting for them to enter.

"Hey mom," the blonde spoke energetically hoping that was what the older Fabray wanted to hear.

"Hello Mrs. Fabray?" Rachel asked with furrowed brows.

Judy shook her head and pointed back out the door, "Nope."

The two girls bit their lips and turned back to the door huffing as it was slammed and locked again behind them, neither seeing the smile threatening to appear on the amused woman's face.

Both teenagers stared at the door for a full minute trying to figure out the answer.

"Oh God," Rachel turned a deep shade of red as she turned and laid her warm head in the crook of Quinn's neck, the other girl licking her lips and wrapping one arm around the girl snuggling into her.

"What?" she asked reaching up to brush hair away from her angel's face.

"I no want to do it," she breathed out with a slight hitch of a whine earning a chuckle.

"Oh," Quinn responded a second later.

"Is that all you have to say?" she growled out much like earlier but when the roles were reversed. Quinn shrugged her shoulders, "Fine…your mother is going to kill me with embarrassment before our relationship can even reach the first month mark."

She stood up tall and put her shoulders back.

"Oh no, you loosen those shoulders baby this is not a role you're playing." Quinn chided wagging a finger at the younger girl whose body warmed for an entirely different reason than embarrassment.

"Fine," she pouted though she was seriously considering protesting but then again a spanking wasn't something she was looking forward to especially if she couldn't cum afterward. That would be unbearable to stand in the corner with her diaper showing, her pussy drenched and aching for release, her clit throbbing against the material wrapped around her begging to be touched, caressed, suckled…

"Maybe later baby girl," Quinn spoke quietly leaning in and kissing Rachel who pouted even more, "I love seeing you like this. Is your wittle pussy begging you for attention?" she asked mockingly while running cool fingers up and down the tanned girl's cheek.

Rachel nodded, if her stupid thoughts could have stayed PG then everything would have been fine, "Pwease touch me mommy," she begged.

"I'm waiting girls!" Judy called and they could almost hear the amusement in her voice and a fake impatient tapping through the door.

"Later." Quinn pecked her again before unlocking the door and opening it up.

Rachel was actually happy she was aroused at the moment it helped her to slip inside her baby side much more easily. Her legs carried her quickly and slightly wobbly into the main entrance her arms reaching out and hugging the older woman, "Nana…" she squealed out as Judy picked her up and hugged her.

"That's a baby," she cooed tickling Rachel's midsection before turning to her daughter, "I thought you'd be here soon." She raised her brow.

Quinn just shook her head, "Rachel and I had to talk some stuff out." She replied with a bit of bite to end that part of the conversation which was meant to stay between the two girls. Judy nodded and began her way to the kitchen with Quinn following behind.

Judy sat Rachel in her high chair and locked her in, "So what do you girls what for lunch today?"

The blonde bit her lip knowing exactly what she'd like for lunch today as Rachel swung her legs back and forth but turned her eyes on her mother a second later, "Sandwiches is fine with me."

"What do you normally have Rachey?"

Rachel pouted, "Nothing." She saw both blondes' look at her, "I usually forget."

"Well that is going to change from now on." Judy raised her brow and Rachel nodded wanting the woman to stop staring at her like she was on trial and a second later the older woman began to make lunch.

Quinn got up and started helping after pecking Rachel on the forehead. The brunette felt upset that she couldn't get up and help, it wasn't right for them to be making her something but there was nothing she could do and so started to plan the date that she'd be taking her girlfriend on this Friday. She had never planned a date before, only told Finn what days she was available and the dates she had been on were never great and she wanted this to be perfect. The first thing Finn did for their first date was…asking her fathers permission, so is that what she should do, ask Judy?

"Nana?" Rachel looked up from the baby tray locking her in and over to the woman who had begun to worm her way deep into her heart.

"Yes sweet heart?" the soft way it was spoken almost made her swoon.

"Can I take mommy out on a date?" if she really thought about how this was going she would probably run for the hills. She was dressed as a baby in a high chair asking the mother of her girlfriend who had been the one to lock her in said high chair if she can take the woman's daughter out on a date.

"When?" Judy asked setting down the butter knife she'd been using.

"This coming Friday?"

"Aren't you going on…a…camping trip this Friday?" the older woman wondered if she misunderstood the day the little trip the Spanish/glee teacher was holding.

Rachel's face fell. It was the first time she had ever not paid attention and not remembered something, it was the first time she was to be the one planning something special for someone else, "I fwogot," she breathed out, her disappointment radiating out from her baby voice she easily slipped into.

"Dang," Quinn frowned, "I forgot too." Her fingers started tapping the counter, "Do we have that two room tent still?" she turned to her mother who had returned to spreading the jelly onto the sandwiches.

"I believe so," she stopped to think for a second before nodding, "Yes…out in the shed. Your father put it there after the last family outing."

"I'll pull it out and let it air for the week."

"Do you think you'll have enough diapers and stuff for the baby?"

Quinn cut up the sandwich before her into tiny squares with the crust cut off knowing it would irk Rachel even more, "No. We should go to the mall over in Westford for some supplies." she confirmed.

Rachel sat there stunned. She was going camping and if that wasn't bad enough she was going as the baby. Her mind started spinning all these different scenarios of being caught, "I no want go!" she practically screamed as her face flushed.

The two blonde women furrowed their brows, "You don't have to yell baby," Quinn chided walking over to her girlfriend, "We use our inside voices," she chuckled as Rachel went bright red again, "Besides it will be a test on how well you can behave in public little one and no one will be there that we know okay so relax."

"Everyone we know will be there," she frowned unsure what Quinn was talking about because they both knew the Glee club members pretty well and some are the blonde's best friends.

"No one we know goes to that mall," Quinn sighed going over to the counter and grabbing a plate and baby bottle then placing it in front of Rachel.

"Mall?" the diva bit her lip, "I was talking about the camping trip…what mall?" her mind started spinning again and she felt like she was going to throw up, her head started whipping around and her hands started digging under the tray to her pockets.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Quinn asked watching her girlfriend freak out.

"Where's my binky?" she asked in a panic, her eyes starting to water.

The blonde teenager smirked and reached into her own pocket producing said pacifier, clearing her throat to gain the brunette's attention, "Looking for this?"

"Mine," Rachel reached out but the older girl was just out of arms reach.

"Beg for it," the blonde told her.

"Pwease mommy I want my binky…it mine…pwease…" her lip started jutting out and she was so adorable that Quinn started forward with the pacifier and Rachel's hand swung out but the girl jumped out of the way, "Mommy," she cried out frustrated.

"Don't use that tone with me little girl," she chided with a stern look.

"My binky!" she cried desperately reaching for it.

"Put you hand down and open your mouth," Quinn spoke gently wanting to be close to Rachel as she slid the pacifier in so she could hear the quiet sucking as she leaned in and nibbled the girl's ear lobe knowing a soft moan would surface.

"NO!" she screamed again, her legs kicking back and forth and her hands slammed the tray making the plate and bottle fly to the ground.

Quinn wasn't surprised and had been waiting for an outburst such as this for a while now, she actually had assumed it would happen sooner but it was time to show Rachel she was not the boss and she would need to be a calm little girl and talk to Quinn when she was upset instead of going off on a tantrum, the blonde was sure that if not locked in the high chair Rachel would have either lunged at her or performed a brilliantly perfected storm out.

"I'm going to give you the count of three Rachey to calm down. One…" Rachel just screamed 'no' louder and kicked harder, "Two…"

"I want my binky!" she cried with a pout and steel gaze as her way of saying she was in charge and Quinn better damn well give in and give her what she wanted.

"Two in a half," Quinn tried to extend it but the girl continued, "Three. That's it!" she yanked the tray off and before Rachel could slide out and grab the object and make a dash for it Quinn had her yanked over her knee and was landing blow after blow, "You don't get a say Rachey. You do as your told and your being a very naughty little girl right now. I told you to do something and you do it no questions asked."

After a good five minutes with maybe fifteen smacks Rachel was crying and horny and feeling guilty for acting out. Quinn pulled her up to her feet and as soon as the diva was standing hands were at her pants undoing them, soft hands yanking them down, "Step out," she was told and did so quickly. Her mind on only two things, apologizing and her girlfriend's fingers rubbing her pulsing clit, which had barely gone to a dull throb before her spanking and was now intensified; her girlfriend picked her up and Rachel was imagining being taken just like in the bathroom after her first spanking.

Her body trembled at the memory, liquid sliding down to get sucked up by the diaper. Soon though she was put down so she was sitting and when she focused for a second realized they had only gone a few feet and she was in the corner, a pout formed as she stared up at the now really tall teenager in front of her.

"You will stay right there until I get you." Rachel kicked her legs slightly trying to squeeze them together for pressure, "Are you horny?" she asked with a hard gaze.

"Wes mommy," she replied with red cheeks and a heaving chest as her tear stains began to dry on her cheeks.

"I didn't hear you," 

Rachel looked over to Judy who was sitting at the table eating her lunch watching the scene, the older woman raised her brow as if saying "I'm not your mommy and you better look at her now." So the brunette looked up at Quinn again and took a deep breath, "Wes mommy."

"Yes mommy what?" Rachel just growled while biting her lip, "You just acted like a spoiled brat baby; you don't get to be pampered. Now, yes mommy what?"

"Wes mommy my wee wee is very hot and wet!" she doesn't know where that came from but the kitchen reverberates with the saying making her embarrassment jump to a hundred, she barely recalls her fathers trying to have a talk with her at a young age and what is appropriate names for certain body parts, that one got vetoed but somehow must have stuck in her deep subconscious where it got thrown out in her anger at having to repeat it.

"Keep your legs open baby, no rubbing your clitty against your diaper. No cumming."

Quinn turned on her heel and walked back to the table where she sat down and began to eat her lunch, "Oh I forgot to mention, your sister is visiting next week for Thanksgiving."

And just like that Rachel was left in the corner, horny and upset with legs spread. Her hips moved slightly back and forth every few seconds when she was sure Judy wasn't looking seeing as Quinn had her back to her which made her feel even worse. It almost hurt with how aroused she was right now, she briefly wondered if she could get away with sliding her own hand down inside her diapy and…her mind blanked after that…what would she do once her hand found the wetness. Only thing she could imagine herself doing was sucking her mommy's clit but she couldn't suck her own so what would she do, Quinn reminded her over and over that her hands, her little infant hands would only frustrate her more since she was too little to masturbate.

"Really, is she bringing her husband?" the blonde asked excitedly though trying desperately hard not to let her own arousal of the situation cause her to get up and fuck Rachel in the corner. A good distraction is what she needed and she hadn't seen her sister in about a year. 


	15. Chapter 15

"Rachey crawl over to me," Quinn commanded after she finished her lunch and talk with her mother who got up to deposit the dishes in the sink.

"I'm going to head up stairs and change for the mall," Judy told them as she walked out.

Rachel licked her lips self-consciously as she rocked forward onto her hands and knees, crawling across the floor to Quinn who picked her up easily once at her feet, setting her on her lap. The blonde then reached over and gave Rachel the bottle earlier thrown on the floor, "Drink baby."

The diva quickly started sucking and realized she was quite hungry after not eating and getting a punishment, her arousal though stayed constant and she felt like crying still but held back as much as she could.

"Why did you start being naughty?" Quinn asked reaching out and tucking wild hairs behind the young girl's ear.

Rachel didn't want to talk to the blonde especially in a mommy and baby way because she wasn't sure how much arousal her body could take so she just shrugged and continued to suck her bottle, eyes darting around the kitchen, she really shouldn't have rocked back and forth while sitting in the corner. She should have left the ache alone and calmed down instead of getting that bit of pleasure then because now she was overly sensitive as Quinn's gentle hands caressed her neck and shoulder, fingers playing with wisps of her loose hair.

"I don't want to play right now," Rachel sighed placing the bottle on the table and trying to slip off the older girl's lap but hands tightened and held her closer.

"We don't turn off our roles; this is what you agreed to Rachey." Quinn reminded her, fingers now gliding up and down a slowly quivering thigh, "Why don't you want to play?"

Rachel blushed heavily, "Pwease I need badly mommy!" she clutched her fingers into the blonde's shirt and buried her head. Only to hear Quinn chuckle, the sound and feeling reverberating on her skin, "Pwease!"

"This is called punishment Rachey. That wittle ache in your diaper will help you to remember to be a good little girl from now on because good girls get their diapers rubbed." Rachel moaned as hot breath rolled over her neck and down the back of her shirt, her little hands clutching harder as she buried herself deeper into her girlfriend.

As much as she hated this she did feel better, the episode before with Quinn sitting with her back to her made her ache with so much guilt. She made her girlfriend upset and she paid for it and now it was fine. It was nice to have consequences stay constant, she knew when it would stop and not always feel her body tense and coil as guilt bubbled up in her stomach when she was being punished by her fathers who could have her grounded for a week for something bad to a month for something very mundane. The punishment could be her favorite movie taken away or her music depending on how angry they got and even after the punishment was "over" the tension and grudges held for not being perfect loomed over her head with every tight lipped dig at her for past behaviors.

With Quinn it was as simple as a spanking and corner time, no matter what she did. Though the ache in her clit felt just as bad as the tension between her fathers and her, it was still seemingly better because it was done out of love and once she came out of corner time her girlfriend was back and smiling and nowhere on her face was the bitterness that she wasn't perfect.

"Pwease!" she begged again clutching tighter.

"You're getting a bit fussy there baby girl, you can have a nap on the way to the mall but for now I want to get back to what happened. Why don't you want to go camping?" Quinn asked carefully.

"I hate it," Rachel chewed on her lower lip thoughtfully, "I've only went camping one time before and it was horrible. I forgot to go to the bathroom before we left because I was checking my luggage and making sure I had ever thing. My fathers wouldn't stop and so I wet myself, I got a spanking and had to sit on a towel. When we got to the camping site I was hungry but had to wait until my fathers pitched the tent. I was bored and sat down finding a stick and playing in the dirt. I got another spanking for getting dirty. After dinner we went to bed and it rained soaking the entire campsite and all our stuff. Dad and daddy packed us up and we headed home."

Rachel took a deep breath before burying herself further into the warmth of her girlfriend who was slowly caressing her back, "You've never been camping again?" Rachel shook her head without lifting it up, "I'm really sorry you didn't have a good camping experience. I love camping,"

Rachel lifted her head up at that admission. Her eyes roamed Quinn's face and saw the girl had this faraway look as if remembering all the trips she had been on. It was nice to see the blonde this way, unguarded and free spoken. It occurred to her all of a sudden that again she didn't know Quinn any more than she did when this first started. All she had ever known is a bitchy cheerleader who had given birth to her step sister, which still sent shivers down her spine. A thought she would never let settle in her mind for long.

Quinn had gone from zero to infinity in such a short time that it messed with Rachel's mind. She had no doubt that the blonde felt for her or that she indeed felt for the ex-cheerleader, but were they compatible besides the kinky sex game they like to partake in.

"Really?" she tilted her head adorably her eyes searching the hazel in front of her.

"My dad, though an asshole, well he was great on the camping trips. We went hiking, swimming, fishing, roasted marshmallows and….yeah it was great."

"You make it sound fun," Rachel watched the light in her girlfriend's eyes sparkle.

"It is and I can't wait to show you how much fun it is. You don't even have to worry about accidence since your diaper will keep anyone from knowing. If you're hungry, I will make sure you get a bottle or something to snack on, and the only spanking you will get is if you're really naughty. Getting a bit of dirt on your clothes is not naughty. It's what babies do."

"Are you guys ready?" Judy wondered walking into the room with her hand bag and a raised brow. Seeing the two girls intimately cuddled together, her daughter showing so much love and Rachel beaming at the blonde as if she was angel sent from above.

Quinn stood up whipping Rachel around to her side, automatically the girl's legs wrapped around the blonde's midsection while her arms tightened around her neck, "Yep."

"Then let's get going before traffic picks up."

"Pants?" Rachel questioned with pleading eyes before glancing at her folded up pants on the chair beside where Quinn had sat.

They ignored her and continued on out the door. Rachel buried her head in her girlfriend's neck feeling hair wrap around her and the soothing smell of Quinn calmed her. She knew that she couldn't fight for pants without another spanking and she was too tired for that. Quickly buckled up in her car seat, the car was off and before she knew it she fell asleep.

Quinn enjoyed the ride with her mother, talking about the upcoming visit with her sister in more detail until her phone went off; she quickly opened it not wanting to wake Rachel up, "Hello?"

"Where you at?" Santana's voice filtered in through the phone, she sounded slightly irritated.

"I'm with my mom going to the mall, why?" she asked staring out the window, watching trees and houses pass by as they exited their small town of Lima.

"Cause you have seemed to disappear since hooking up with Rachel, I miss hanging with you." The Latina sounded so unlike herself.

"Britt still not talking with you, huh?"

"It is not my fault that she would rather spend time with meals on wheels then me," Santana growled and Quinn could almost see the scowl marring the girl's features, "So I'll meet you at the mall,"

"I'm not going to the Lima mall,"

"What? What mall are you going too?"

"The one in Westford,"

"Damn, I can't get out that way. Papi has my car in the shop, can you pick me up?"

"Sorry San I'm more than halfway there already, how bout we hang tonight? Movies and pizza?"

"I'm so desperate for company right now I'm going to say yes, though I don't know what I will do until then."

Quinn chuckled, "I'm sure you'll figure something out."

They hung up just as the mall came into view. Judy parked near the entrance, grabbing her purse she got out. Quinn followed, opening the back door to see her girlfriend still passed out. She reached into the baby bag on the other side of the seat and pulled out matching pants for the girl, she easily unbuckled and slid the pants on without waking the diva. Judy came around with a stroller, another contraption they got off of the adult baby website.

"Rachey," Quinn shook the girl till tired eyes landed on her, "We're here." She pulled the younger girl out and placed her in the stroller.

Rachel's eyes widened once she realized that she was starting to be pushed, "No," she kicked her legs, "No stower!"

Hands slapped at her hands as they went to unbuckle the strap holding her in, "No," she was scolded, "You are to stay in there until an adult takes you out, understood?"

Rachel glared sleepily at Quinn. She was starting to hate herself for how turned on she would get when the blonde asserted her authority over her. This wasn't fair, she really wanted to walk like an equal next to the blonde, hold her hand, talk and laugh but then her arousal just had to peak when she was talked to like a child and not given the ability to be Quinn's equal. She really had to learn not to become a quivering mess when aroused or she reasoned become aroused less easily in the future.

So all she did was pout and because of this Quinn only chuckled and slipped her pacifier in, "My wittle baby girl is getting a bit pouty," the voice washed over her like a blanket of heat, her whole body lit on fire as a blush erupted on her face making her suck and pout harder while glancing away.

"I'll push her," Judy informed, "What store would you like to go to first?"

"Baby R US," Quinn smirked down at Rachel who wiggled in her seat.

This was not happening. She was not about to be pushed in a stroller into a public mall, a diaper hugging her midsection and a pacifier in her mouth. The diva couldn't fathom that this was actually reality. Chilled air hit her warm face as the doors whipped open and in a matter of seconds she was in a mall full of people. She tried to slide down and hide, her chin to her chest but her eyes fluttering up to see if anyone was looking. Surprisingly no one gave the three women a second glance which Rachel could not determine if that was a good or bad thing. On one hand it was good because no one suspected her to be too old for a stroller but then again that was why it was a bad thing as well.

Baby R Us was three stores down from where they had previously entered. Toys lined the walls as they walked in, several mothers and fathers holding their kids hands or pushing strollers like the one she was in. They continued on until they were on the baby care isle.

"So what is on your list Quinn?" Judy asked searching the isle.

"Well the trip is only three days if I remember right. We will leave Friday morning and get there in the afternoon then leave in the afternoon on Monday. So I will need wipes, diaper cream so she doesn't get a rash, and powder. Then we can go get her formula then we can go to the AB Little store for some camping clothes and diapers."

Rachel reached out tugging Quinn's pants earning her attention, "Formula?"

"For your baby bottle sweetie," was the reply as an evil sexy smirk crossed the blonde's face, "I can't pump my breasts while camping sweetie, the noise will be noticeable so we will just find a way for you to suck my nipples and you will have a bottle of formula every night before going to sleep."

Rachel sat sucking her pacifier watching as Quinn and Judy filled up a cart full of products meant to be used on her when she heard her ringtone from her cell phone going off. The blonde walked over and rifled through her purse in the back basket of the stroller, "Hm…Finn is calling." The diva held her hand out for the device, Quinn looked around before pushing the stroller to a far hidden corner, "You will make it fast. I don't want anyone in this store to suspect you're anything more than a baby so you can pretend to be a grown up talking to Finn but if anyone passes by you will revert back to what you really are, a babbling baby playing with mommy's phone understood?"

Rachel licked her lips, "Wes mommy,"

This earned her a big smile that warmed her entire being, she made her mommy proud and it lit her with energy. The phone was opened and Quinn pressed talk before putting it in Rachel's hand.

"Hello?" she spoke cautiously looking around and hoping no one walked by so she didn't have to make a fool of herself over the phone to Finn.

"Hey Rachel, what's up?" the boy asked excitedly, a video game could be heard blasting through the phone.

"Nothing. I'm at the mall, what did you need?" she watched Judy continue to fill the cart while Quinn sat tapping her foot looking unpleased that Rachel was talking to someone else besides her.

"Oh cool. I just wanted to see if you wanted to come over tonight? Hang out. I really miss you," he spoke as the game went on pause, "I kind of want to try again."

Rachel's lungs stopped working. How could he be saying this now? When she was on the other end in a stroller and diaper. It wasn't fair but then again Finn would never treat her this way, then again it was probably why she was never really horny around the boy either but she was his equal, well as much an equal as anyone could be to the lack of intelligence that the football player had.

"I…" she didn't know what to say, how to think, she was a ball of confused mush sliding down in her stroller.

"You don't have to say anything Rach; I know you feel the same way too." How did he know how she felt when she didn't even know how she felt? "We can just chill. Nothing fancy. I just want us to try again but slowly if you want."

He was so sweet, wanting to take things slowly.

"What is taking so long?" Quinn growled into her ear making her almost drop the phone.

"Hold on Finn," she spoke removing the phone and covering the speaker before glancing at the girl above her, where she realized she loved seeing Quinn, "Finn wants me over mommy," she supplied the girl the information.

"Tonight?" the blonde asked with a quirk of the brow earning a nod and eager little sparkling eyes, "You go in your diaper and I pick you up and drop you off. You stay no longer than two hours. Bed time still in effect."

Rachel bit her lip, "No diapy?"

Quinn leaned down so their eyes locked, "No diaper, no deal. My baby isn't going over to a big boy's house with big girl undies. One you will soak them and two you will think you are big enough to make out."

"No mommy, I no do that to you." Rachel assured her, the hazel eyes burning with jealousy toward her making the diva groan and pre cum seep out.

"Tell me you don't love him then and you can go without your diaper," Rachel could hear the undertone of her mommy's stern voice, giving way to a pleading Quinn who still felt like she was second fiddle to Finn.

Rachel furrowed her brow, she loved Quinn but she did still feel love for Finn. He was her first boyfriend.

"That's what I thought," the blonde snarled with a hard glint in her eyes, "You're wearing a diaper and you will be home by six so I can get you dinner, washed and in your crib on time."

"I…" Rachel nodded with some tears collecting in her eyes, "Otay mommy," she didn't want to make Quinn upset and she did. By not denying any love for Finn she had hurt her girlfriend, it was unfair to both of them especially keeping their relationship a secret, "Mommy…he wants be my boyfriend again."

Quinn inhaled sharply ready to deny Rachel the permission to go over but the diva continued, "I tell him about us?"

TBC…


	16. Chapter 16

"Rachel?"

Rachel blinked for a moment; she was sure Quinn just spoke but her lips didn't move. She lifted her hands up and rubbed her eyes, maybe she was still sleepy.

"Rachel?"

The voice sounded again and she jumped, her eyes fluttering open to see the blonde smiling at her. She was still in her car seat, her brow furrowed. That was all a dream?

"You were really out? Kind of whimpering, what were you dreaming about?" Quinn asked unbuckling the girl and hauling her out of the car, setting her feet on the ground.

"I…where are we?"

Quinn chuckled, "We're at the mall, baby."

"You ready to go girls?" Judy asked tapping her toe against the pavement, her daughter nodded as she took Rachel's hand, the three headed inside the mall.

Rachel glanced down and noticed she had pants on, "Pants?" she whispered.

"Yeah, I had them in the diaper bag. Sorry I forgot to put them on, I was focused on what mom was saying about my sister coming. So what were you dreaming about?" Quinn asked again, her brow rose curiously.

"We…" she glanced around and shrugged, the blonde laughed and hip checked her, the padding of the diaper dug into her.

"Come on, it's me."

"Well…we got to the mall and you put me in a stroller and made me suck my binky. You took me to the baby store…"

"A stroller," Quinn chuckled, earning a glare, "Hey I mean I have one for you but here. Do you secretly want to out yourself?" Rachel blushed but shook her head. Quinn looked at her mom who stopped a store up ahead so she halted the brunette, "I wouldn't do that to you, you know that right?"

Rachel licked her lips and shrugged, "Yeah. I mean, we want it just us."

"And my family," Quinn added making the diva nod, "So what else happened?"

"Finn called, and wanted to get back together." Quinn's hand tightened a bit painfully around her smaller hand, "Mommy!" she whined tugging her hand then blushing at saying it so casually in public.

"Sorry," Quinn breathed out releasing Rachel's hand so the girl could shake it but as soon as she finished her hand was wrapping around Quinn's once again causing the blonde to smile shyly, she cleared her throat awkwardly, "Continue."

"Um…that was it, I asked if I could tell him about us then you woke me up."

"Sounds interesting."

Quinn went quiet for a while as they went from store to store. Rachel was running around excitedly in the camping store, picking out things she liked for the trip. Being around someone who enjoyed the outdoors made Rachel want to try again and she found this new energy for camping.

Though mommy and nana wouldn't let her get everything, the cart did fill up fast. With clothes that easily hid a diaper, Quinn took her in and dressed her in the clothes to make sure, a sleeping bag and pillows and anything else that Judy deemed needed for the small trip but enough so the girl could use again for another possible longer trip, when the Fabrays went on their annual mountain camping trip.

"I think we have everything from here, you girls hungry?" The teenagers nodded.

The food court wasn't crowded but still a bit over whelming for Rachel who had forgotten about her diaper until she sat down, feeling the cushion on the hard surface of the chair. She sat as Judy and Quinn went up to order, though to anyone around she was just watching their bags. They came back with slices of pizza each and a soda.

Rachel reached for her drink and her fingers not opening as far as needed dumping the drink over onto the table, "I sworry!" she spoke quickly trying to grab napkins to help clean it up. She was counting her lucky stars it didn't land on either blonde.

"It's okay," Quinn said trying to grab Rachel's hands as the girl was unconsciously spreading the mess around.

"Nothing but an accident," Judy assured waving over a worker who was just spacing out and watching the scene, the guy nodded running to get a mop and cleaner to help out.

"No, it was stupid." Rachel continued until her hands were caught quite hard in her girlfriend's warm hands, her eyes looked up and was met with stern loving eyes.

"Sit down," she told her with a calm demanding voice that Rachel's inner child had no choice but to follow and her ass hit the chair once more. They stared at each other as the worker came between them cleaning up the mess, no one spoke until a new drink was set in front of Rachel and the three were left alone, "Rachel?"

The diva glanced away when her name was said, her stomach flipping and flopping; Quinn's voice would always have an effect on her.

"We need to have a serious talk." Soft hands pulled her chin so she was looking at the blonde again.

"Bout what?" she asked though already sensing that she knew what it was.

"About the fact you can't handle doing anything wrong. How you freak out at the littlest mess or accident.

"I don't…"

"Yes you do…the bathroom for example."

Rachel sighed; she knew that was going to come up again. She hated taking bad about her fathers, they weren't monsters…

"Your constant need for appraisal and attention…"

"Hey!" Rachel snapped her head up in anger, "What about you?"

"This isn't about me," Quinn sighed moving her chair closer.

"Maybe it should be. How about how you have to have everything your way, uh, or if no one is paying attention to you, you get all crazy hatching mean awful plans like slushing someone who won't conform to your rules and regulations!"

"I'm dealing with my problems, are you?" Quinn growled her face growing red from anger and a bit of guilt at the mention of the slushies' she has been a part of. This seemed to calm the brunette down considerable, "I'm going to therapy. I talk to my mom and recently reconnected with my sister. I'm trying. I'm really trying to better myself and you know who makes me want to do that?"

Rachel's breathing calmed though she still felt like she would hyperventilate at any second, the blonde in front of her was hitting to close for home with all those accusations, she shook her head 'no' indicating she did not know why Quinn decided to get better. No matter how much the diva prided herself in helping her friends and keeping up with them, the blonde cheerleader was someone that she could not figure out though the mystery was of great interest to her.

"You," the word was but a whisper on the soft lips, traveling just far enough in the loud crowded room to land in the diva's ears who quirked a brow in mock of her mommy.

"Me?'

"Yeah," Quinn smiles shyly, tucking hair behind her ear causing butterflies to erupt in Rachel's stomach. As much of a turn on as dominate Quinn/mommy was, this shy version was almost ten times better. Long blonde hair framing her face perfectly, her clothes hugging her just right accentuating feminine curves. The skylight above them allowed sun light to paint a picture of heaven on the blonde.

"I like that." Rachel internally rolled her eyes at the sound of that complete lack of a full realized sentence she just uttered, clearing her throat with a soft smile she tried again, "I like that you want to be a better person for me, but it should really be for yourself Quinn."

"Thank you," she smiled bashfully feeling her entire body light on fire at the words being directed at her. Quinn got compliments a hundred times a day, most unwelcomed, but she never felt affected unless Rachel told her and the girl never ceased to amaze her with kind words even after brutal attacks.

"You girls' finished?" Judy wondered coming back, having left unnoticed when the conversation started.

"Yeah," Rachel replied for the both of them, quickly grabbing Quinn's hand, her fingers gliding in between her girlfriend's like she was born to hold on to that hand.

Quinn pulled her girl up and wrapped her in a much needed hug, "This isn't over." Hot air rushed over Rachel's ear lobe causing her to shiver, "We'll talk later." She nibbled the lobe for a second before pulling back and smiling.

And as they continued to shop Rachel realized that maybe, just maybe she could start to open up about her fathers and her home life to someone who actually wants to hear about it. But a fear that something bad would happen if she did took hold in her gut, swallowing a lump in her throat she would figure it when the time came to talk, besides she saw a really cute scarf that she was sure Kurt would love and she knew a mommy with a credit card and a soft spot for her baby's whining pout.

TBC.


	17. Chapter 17

"I don't know how she managed to get you to cave into all of this," Judy responded with hands on her hips staring at the extra bags that they had taken out of the car and brought in when they got home, "She's got you wrapped around her little finger."

Quinn blushed looking at her girlfriend sitting on a baby blanket in the living room watching Toy Story yet again, it seemed to be a favorite of hers now, before clearing her throat; "Well…um…" she rubbed the back of her neck.

Judy waved her off, "Don't even try and deny it. You may be her Dom but her little pout and bashful innocent eyes turn you into mush and you know it."

The blonde teenager couldn't really deny that though she wished it was Santana or even Brittany talking to her about this because she would feel more at ease to banter back but it was her mother and the topic was still kind of weird to talk about.

"Isn't Santana coming over soon?" Judy wondered grabbing a few bags while Quinn did the same, taking them up the stairs and into the nursery.

"Yeah. We were going to do pizza and a movie. Is that still cool?"

"I don't see why not but um…you think Rachey will mind?"

"Why wouldn't…" she trailed off when she realized that as a rule Rachel wasn't allowed to be an adult in the house and she couldn't start breaking her own rules right off the bat. It would show the girl she had no control, she could easily bend and not take care of the girl and this had to be avoided, "Shit!"

"Welcome to the world of Domming Quinn. Where you're in control of your needs, her needs, emotional and other wise and when you screw up it can hurt her too." Judy sighed wondering not for the first time if her daughter was really ready for such a task. She herself did not take it on till her twenties with her husband and her daughter Frannie took it on at twenty as well, only for a job then to her husband as well.

A crash was heard downstairs. They looked at each other and rushed down, Judy in the lead. They reached the kitchen to see Rachel on her knees trying to clean up some glass; she glanced up when she heard the footsteps. Eyes wide.

"I sworry!" she called out quickly trying to clean it up even faster. Judy rushed over and hauled Rachel up into her arms away from the mess.

"Quinn, take her." Rachel was passed off to the blonde before Judy went to get the broom.

"What the fuck were you doing?" The cheerleader growled out as she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Sitting down on the couch with Rachel on her lap.

"I sworry!" The brunette said again snuggling closer but Quinn would have none it.

"Rachey look at me," she waited but the girl squirmed closer so she swats the girl's backside, "Look at me." She never raised her voice but the sternness resonated and got the desired reaction. Quinn reached up moving hair away from Rachel's troubled face, "What happened?"

"I was twisty mommy and you weren't here and I…I cwaled into there and stood up and and…" tears started to fall as she spoke until she was crying and hyperventilating.

"Shhh…baby…it's okay sweetie." The blonde rubbed her back unsure where all of this emotion was coming from. She thought that things were starting to look up; they had talked about the rules and the situation. It was clicking but now Rachel was trying to take control and all of these situations were starting to develop, "You're okay baby girl."

She spoke quietly until Rachel calmed to quiet sniffles. She stood up laying the girl on her stomach, "Mommy?" she whined pitifully starting to get up and reach for the blonde only to be gently pushed back down on her stomach.

"I'll be right back. Stay." Quinn disappeared only to return a moment later with a bottle in her hand, "You said you were thirsty." She replied shyly, "I want you to stay on your tummy while you drink it okay."

Rachel reached up and took the bottle, the nipple quickly disappearing into her mouth. Her eyes closing as a few more tears escaped, Quinn stooped down, rubbing soothing circles on Rachel's back.

"Keep drinking your baba and I'll be back in a few minutes okay." Rachel nodded without opening her eyes.

Quinn stayed there a moment longer watching then got up and walked into the kitchen, "Let me do that,"

Judy waved her away, "I think you should worry more on Santana coming over then this mess. What was she doing getting a glass?" The last part whispered under her breath.

Biting her lip Quinn nodded silently. Why indeed did Rachel try for a glass and not her bottle?

"You really need to talk to her soon, Quinn. Her teetering on the edge of control and submission is only going to hurt her."

"I know that mom."

"You remember what happened to one of Franny's clients, poor boy, suicide is not the way to go."

Quinn felt her stomach twist. Rachel would never consider suicide. Would she? This was getting to be too hard and complicated.

"Mommy?" a soft whimper echoed into the kitchen.

"Deal with it and soon Quinn," her mom called as she made her way back into the living room to see wet eyes glancing up through long thick eye lashes.

"Hey, babe."

Rachel recognized the term and sat up without Quinn stopping her, rubbing her eyes she shyly glanced at her girlfriend, "Mom….Quinn what's wrong? Is this about the glass cause I'll pay for it…" her voice came out wobbly and unsure till it tapered off. She liked calling her mommy. It gave her soft warm fuzzes in her stomach and made her feel like she was flying over the moon yet safely tethered to the ground.

Quinn smiled at her, "No, this isn't about that, but again we're going to have to talk about this but for now…Santana is coming over. For a movie and pizza."

"Oh." Rachel tucked a loose hair behind her ear, "I can…I'll just head home." The tiny girl got up but not far before a warm soft hand wrapped around her wrist and yanked her down to the couch again where she plopped down with a breath of air escaping.

"I want you to get along with her," Quinn whined leaning over and snuggling into Rachel, the smaller girl wrapping her arms around the blonde, "You're both important to me."

"Does…" she hesitated by licking her lips to cause moister to reappear on them, "Does she know I'm here?" The blonde shook her head but refused from lifting her head from the crook of Rachel's neck, "It's not really me you have to worry about."

Quinn snorted, wasn't that the truth.

"I will try my hardest for her to like me. I've always sort of wanted her too, Brittany also and you." Rachel admitted, "But nothing I seemed to do was good enough."

"Don't." Quinn growled but the conversation was left at that. The one word conveyed a deeper conversation that battled between the two.

"I will gladly stay and hang with your friend Quinn. Just tell me how this is to go." Rachel offered lifting the blonde's head up and pecking her on the lips earning a smirk.

"Well I can't let you be an adult; we both know you're not. Especially in this house." The diva nodded, she was tired of being an adult any way. She liked sucking her binky and watching Toy Story and snuggling with her girlfriend/mommy. "But…I don't want to humiliate you; well I do but never to the point that you'd be traumatized." Quinn sighed, how was this to work.

"May I suggest something?" Rachel wondered tracing her fingers up and down Quinn's arm in an attempt to calm her. Quinn nodded. "Well, seeing as I will remain in…" she swallowed, "…my diaper then that means the bathroom is out of the question so we can have a code word to let you know when I need a change. As for talking like an infant, though relatively arousing for you, say I only talk in short sentences. Getting to the point, as it were. Well at least try to do so anyway."

Quinn beamed at the girl. It had been awhile since she heard a full blown Rachel Berry rant. Even before the blonde cheerleader had ordered a cease in this action while in baby form it had been awhile. Rachel was slowly losing herself in the relationship she had with Finn and being a bit broken when the boy dumped her in the hall ways.

"I think that sounds good." She leaned over planting a heartfelt kiss to the girl's oh so delicately plump lips.

"What about drinking and eating? I can't very well be in my…" Rachel cricked her neck, why she was finding it hard to say all the baby stuff was hers was unsettling, "…highchair and seeing as since you've put me on the bottle I can't for the like of me stop spilling my drinks." A nervous laughter echoed in her stomach and out of her throat.

"Sippy cup?" Quinn raised a brow in question. Rachel's nose scrunched up as she smiled and shook her head no, "Right. No sippy cup. Okay. Drink with two hands?"

"I can do that, even if it looks weird."

"We're having pizza so…try not to spill anything on you. I do not want…no I do want to…but for now I don't want to put you in a bib."

Rachel nodded once, "Right. Careful with pizza sauce."

Just then the doorbell rang.


End file.
